Tears for a Fox
by StoryCrusader
Summary: For Judy, it had been another day with Nick, but that all changes in an instant. The surgical room is turned into a battleground for the fox's life. Judy's heart is tormented. She wants to tell Nick how she truly feels about him, but everything hinges upon if the fox survives. And if he does, can he ever walk again? Can two mammals get a happy ending, or will this tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1: Descent

**Hey guys! StoryCrusader here. This is my second ever fanfiction. I hope you like it. For those of you who also read my other story, _A Wilde Life of a Fox and Rabbit,_ this story is not connected in any way. It is an entirely different approach to Nick and Judy's relationship.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoy. But best grab some tissues. I'm not sure how sad this is going to get.**

 _ **Edited 12/6/2016:**_ **If you see any typos, plot holes, and the like, don't hesitate to point it out to me through a review or a PM.**

 **But yeah, you may need the tissues for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Descent**

* * *

"Nick! Go around and cut him off!" Judy yelled to her partner as she ran in full sprint after a fast moving antelope.

Nick gave a quick nod to her and peeled off down another street, shouting over his shoulder.

"Just keep on him!"

It had been a day like any other day. They both had woke up in the morning, met each other for a quick breakfast before walking to the police precinct. Bogo had given them their assignment, and they had been off to patrolling the area they were assigned. They had been joking around as usual when there was a report of a disturbance. Nick and Judy were the closest and had been the first to respond, and they were the only ones to respond for the moment.

Judy pumped her legs for all they were worth. This antelope was one fast mammal. Her black-tipped ears fluttered behind her as she dashed past the buildings along the street, weaving in and out of side streets. She lunged over an overturned garbage can.

The antelope, gun in hand, had just scaled a fence. It was too tall for Judy to clear in a single bound, even with her hopping talents, but she managed to jump most of the way before having to climb the rest of the way over. However, while she had been climbing, the antelope had rounded a corner/ She spoke into her radio.

"I lost sight of him."

Nick's voice cackled over the speaker.

"I see him. He is heading for the docks."

Judy raced in the general direction. Sure enough, she spotted the mammal on the far end of the street and gave chase.

She had just been gaining ground on the antelope when he fired a few shots from his gun in her direction.

Judy dived into an alley to avoid being shot, grabbing her radio as she did.

"Careful, Nick! He isn't afraid to use his gun." She warned her partner on the other end.

After the shooting stopped, the rabbit continued the chase. In the distance, police sirens could be heard.

Nick ran like he never ran before. He bounded over trash cans, across streets, and even had to jump clear over an elderly possum to avoid colliding with her.

He caught a glimpse of the antelope on the other side of the row of buildings he was racing along. Ahead of him, the street ended at the water's edge, and he would have to turn right, where hopefully he would be able to cut the antelope off before he made it to the warehouses.

Judy was facing this mammal head on while he was stuck trying to run as fast as he can to get in front of him. How did that work? Judy was faster than he was. She could have easily been able to get in front of this guy and cut him off. Regardless, Nick was a bit concerned about his partner. The fox didn't want anything to happen to his partner and friend. The antelope had already fired a few shots at her. It was only a matter of time when he will do it again. That is if Nick didn't stop him. He put on a renewed burst of speed, fire in his eyes. No one shoots at his bunny and gets away with it.

He growled as he turned around the corner and towards the spot that his path would meet with the antelope's. Unfortunately, the antelope had seen it coming.

The fox dove behind a trashcan just in time to escape with his life but not without a bullet grazing his arm, tearing his uniform as well as the skin and fur underneath.

Nick gnashed his teeth at the sting from the graze.

A concerned voice sounded over his radio.

"Nick! Are you okay?"

Nick grabbed his receiver.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Carrots. Just a scratch. But he is getting away!"

The antelope had disappeared into a warehouse down the way when Judy rushed into view, Nick meeting her at the corner. They both caught their breaths for a moment before dashing across the street after the antelope. Reaching the door, they took out their tranquilizing pistols. They weren't allowed to use their more harmful variants unless absolutely necessary.

Nick and Judy exchanged a look and nodded to each other. Nick quickly flung open the door and rushed in with Judy following suit.

It was a dimly lit structure. It looked worn from use and neglect. Boxes were everywhere. Some stacks were stacked so high that they reached the ceiling. A balcony hung to the left side of the expansive room. A massive window was aligned at the same level as the balcony, providing what little light filled the room.

The antelope could be anywhere. Nick sniffed the air. His nose may not be as powerful as a wolf's, but it was good enough. The antelope's smell told him that he was still in the building.

Nick and Judy moved slowly amongst the crates, keeping their eyes open for any movement. They had radioed in their location and backup should be arriving soon.

"Carrots," Nick whispered.

Judy looked up at him. He pointed to himself then at the balcony.

The rabbit gave a nod, and the fox quickly but silently padded towards the stairs while Judy continued to search the darkness on the ground level.

The balcony was equally as cluttered as the floor below, but it provided Nick with a better vantage point to search for any sign of the antelope's location. The fox saw Judy creeping her way through the maze with her attention focused away from him.

 _Where was this guy?_

Nick looked around. He saw no movement but also saw that the warehouse had only one entrance and exit besides the two huge doors on the opposite end of the room from where they entered. The doors were locked with a padlock. Leaving the only escape route to be through the door Nick and Judy had just entered through.

The fox narrowed his eyes as his nocturnal eyesight provided him with a clear view of everything, but he could only see so much. There were so many boxes blocking his line of sight.

The antelope was here, somewhere.

Judy disappeared behind a pile of crates and reappeared on the other side, still looking away from Nick and the balcony.

The fox's eyes were roaming again over the sea of crates when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He saw a shadow raising a gun. Turning his head, Nick realized that the antelope was standing on the balcony with him and hadn't noticed the fox. Nick also realized with horror that the gun was aimed directly at his oblivious partner. He had to act fast.

"Judy, duck!"

The rabbit snapped her head in his direction before diving behind a stack of crates, as the startled antelope pulled the trigger just as Nick tackled him to the ground.

Judy was hit in the shoulder and gave a yell from the pain when her injured shoulder hit the ground.

Nick and the antelope exchanged blows as they rolled about on the ground. Nick tried his best to control his opponents gun-carrying huff but was sent flying backward with a yelp when the antelope kicked him in the chest. The fox got up quickly, but it was too late.

The gungshots rang in Nick's ears and sent shocks of pain throughout his body. He clutched his chest and stomach suddenly finding it hard to breathe, the air in his lungs being replaced with blood. He saw flashes of light across his vision. A chill spread to every part of his body. Then something struck him hard in the chest. The next thing the fox knew, he was freefalling through the open air. From somewhere above, he heard a heart wrenching scream. Time slowed to a standstill. Nick remembered all the things that happened in his life. The day his dreams of being a Junior Ranger Scout were crushed. The days of living alone on the streets. The day he met Finnick. The day he met… Judy. He saw her as clear as day in his mind. He remembered when they first met, the day she came back to him under the bridge, the day she congratulated him when he graduated from the academy, all the good times they had spent with each other, all the secrets they had told one another, the thing both keep avoiding, the things that were left unsaid that should have been spoken... three words that Nick should have said a long time ago.

Nick felt a sickening crunch on his back as his fall ended.

* * *

"NICK!"

Judy had watched helplessly at the struggle on the balcony as she fumbled for the tranquilizer gun that she had dropped when she had been shot. She had just turned her head and found the gun when she heard the shots whose piercing sounds ripped through her very heart. She had watched in horror as Nick was kicked out the window by the ruthless antelope.

Suddenly she had the gun in her hands and fired at the antelope, the dart flying straight and true into the villain's neck.

Seeing the antelope collapse, Judy clutched her wounded shoulder and rushed outside.

The first police cars pulled up as she burst through the door. Officer Delgato called to her, but Judy didn't hear him. She quickly staggered around the corner to where Nick fell.

There lay her bleeding friend amongst the broken glass of the window.

"Oh, Nick!" She cried as she rushed over to collapse by his side. She felt like something broke inside of her. Her heart dropped as she saw how seriously he was wounded.

The other officers still called to her until they came around the corner and their calls became mute silence at the sight in front of them.

So much blood. Nick lay on his back gasping for air, clutching his stomach. He had two gunshots to the chest and another in the stomach. His uniform was soaked in blood. His eyes filled with tears from the pain.

Judy lifted his head from the ground and laid it on her lap. She felt him shivering as she ran her paw across his head.

"Carrots?" Nick had a dazed look on his face as he gurgled blood out of his mouth.

Judy trembled as she supported his head.

"You are going to be okay. You have to…" She broke off with a sob.

The fox shed a tear of his own and raised a trembling paw to her cheek. Judy caught it and held it there. She felt a rush of warmth from it.

Nick grinned weakly.

"Why you crying… It's only a scratch."

He tried to laugh but coughed instead. His head fell back weakly as an ambulance siren sounded throughout the block. Judy let a small grin appear on her worried complexion with a sob. He could be dying, and he still couldn't resist a joke.

"Carrots?"

Judy's face ran full with emotion, as another torrent of tears came flowing at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Nick?" She croaked, her ears drooping far lower than they have ever been before. Her lip quivered.

The fox's eyes looked at his legs. His voice was hoarse and weak.

"I can't feel my legs. I can't… Judy?"

Judy squeezed his paw tighter.

The fox's head slowly rolled to the side, his deep green eyes seemed distant and out of focus.

"I… I…"

Judy felt his paw become heavy in hers and her heart skipped a beat. She began to panic.

"Nick?"

Silence.

Judy's tears fell over the fox's face. The light in his eyes was fading as his eyelids began to close. Judy felt his body go limp in her arms. She put her cheek to his mouth. He stopped breathing.

"Nick? Nick! No no no no no no. Nick! You can't die! No no no. Stay with me, please. Please!" Judy closed her eyes as she touched her forehead to his, rocking her fox back and forth, weeping openly in desperation.

The rabbit felt her heart had been ripped from her. She felt cold. She felt helpless. She felt the warmth retreating from the fox in her arms. She was oblivious to the world as it spun in slow motion about her. She heard Nick's heartbeat fading. All other sounds were distant echoes to her ears. The sun did not shine. She felt alone. She felt cold.

Nick's mouth hung loosely open. Blood stained his fur a deeper red. His fur may have hid most of it, but Judy could tell that his skin was pale. His eyes were closed, and no matter what Judy did, whether it was performing CPR or shaking his head, he wouldn't wake up.

Judy hugged her partner, never wanting to let go. She would stay there until he woke up. She felt paws trying to pull her away. No! They couldn't take her away! Nick needed her there beside him. The paws wrapped around her stomach. No! She had to stay with him. He needed her. She screamed.

The lapin kicked at her oppressor but was quickly overpowered. Still, she kept fighting. She wailed and cried. It was useless. Judy allowed the paws of Officer Fangmeyer to pull her away from Nick as the paramedics swarmed his bloodied body. He didn't wake up. Why didn't he wake up? She needed to be there.

"Everything's going to be fine, Judy." The tiger cop reassured, but Judy didn't hear him. Tears streamed down Judy's fur. Her uniform had specs of blood and was nearly soaked from her tears. She felt cold.

She gulped.

"Nick."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go over here and let the medics take care of him, okay?"

Fangmeyer pulled the sobbing rabbit towards him, patting her on the back. Her sobs nearly got him going. In fact, all the other officers there were struggling to keep their composure. The antelope who had shot Nick was struggling against McHorn, dragged the mammal out of the warehouse like a ragdoll by his antlers. The rhino had a fire in his eyes that would burn a hole in anyone who tried to stop him from abusing his prisoner the way he did.

Judy closed her eyes and buried her face into the tiger's arm.

Fangmeyer saw the paramedics preparing to do something that he knew he didn't want Judy to see, so he pulled her in tight.

"Clear!" came the shout, followed by Nick's body heaving at the electric shock. Judy tightened her hold on her tiger friend as her body shuddered at the sound.

This continued two more times, until the lead medic, a black furred panther, confirmed Nick had a heartbeat. The paramedics quickly loaded the barely alive fox into the ambulance.

The sirens sounded off and the vehicle screeched onto the road and away, carrying a precious cargo.

Judy felt the tiger relax his grip on her.

"Judy, I'll take you to the hospital so you can see…" Then the tiger noticed the blood staining her shoulder and the hole in her uniform…

"Judy! You've been shot. Delgato! We got to go!"

Judy didn't respond, didn't need to. Fangmeyer quickly guided her to his patrol car and waved his partner to join him.

Judy felt like the world had gone dark, and she was alone in it. Pictures of Nick floated through her mind. How the two had first met. The jokes he told. The sly smile he always wore on his muzzle. She thought about how he made her feel. That was something that Judy had been wrestling with for a while now, and she could tell that Nick had thought the same by the way he had looked at her in recent months. But, was it too late to feel those feelings, to think those thoughts, to love someone in their last moments of life. Was it too late to say what Judy needed to say?

The tears returned as she began sobbing away what little energy she had left as she laid in the back of the patrol car. She didn't notice Fangmeyer and Delgato's worried glances at her.

Hope burned within her, but it was fading fast. However, another thing blazed within her, something she never felt before towards the fox, something she wanted to express although it may die with Nick's last breath.

Judith Hopps loved Nicholas Wilde, but it may be too much too late.

The daylight slipped away outside the window of the of the patrol car. Darkness swooped in upon the city and its inhabitants. Red and blue lights alternated on the surfaces of the buildings they passed. Judy felt cold. She didn't feel the pain in her shoulder. She didn't realize how tired she was. No one had noticed she was shot until Fangmeyer did. Judy had forgotten herself. Her eyes sparkled in the red and blue lights.

 _Nick._

The rabbit didn't hear Delgato and Fangmeyer's conversation.

* * *

Fangmeyer looked in his rearview mirror at Judy.

"She doesn't look too good."

Delgato took a glance at the rabbit also.

"What did you expect? She has been shot and her partner is in even worse shape."

"I saw you talking to the medics. What did they say?"

Delgato sighed and lowered his voice.

"It's bad. He took two bullets to the chest and one to the stomach. His lung has collapsed. A bullet barely missed his heart. They are surprised he is still alive still."

Fangmeyer looked back at Judy.

"No kidding."

Delgato rested his maned head on his headrest.

"They don't expect him to survive, and even if he did, he may never walk again."

The lion shook his head.

"Damn. I liked that fox."

Fangmeyer nodded.

"Me too. He was the life of the party. You know, I think she loves him, and him her, but neither wanted to admit it."

They both glanced back at the pathetic looking rabbit in the backseat. Her head hung to the side. Her ears drooping low, one of them was caught on her shoulder. There was nothing but pain and sadness in her eyes and expression. Her fur was matted from the tears. The blood still soaked her shoulder, although Fangmeyer had wrapped a towel around it to try to stop the bleeding. If they didn't get her to the hospital soon, the ZPD may lose two cops tonight.

Delgato shook his head.

"Can you imagine loving someone but never getting the chance to say it? Poor bunny."

"I can't imagine, but if we don't get her to the hospital, she may never get the chance at all even if Nick survives."

Delgato agreed. Both felines were worried about the rabbit cop's health, which was getting worse by each passing moment.

The silence of the night was broken by sirens. No one realized how dire the situation was for a fox being rushed into surgery. The fox could die that night. The surgical table was set. The battleground ready. A fight for a fox's life began as a heartbroken rabbit passed out in the backseat of a police car and a lion and tiger rushed her into the hospital. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

 ** _Edited 12/6/2016:_ Hey guys! So, depressing? Yes, yes it is. Sad? Oh yeah. Will it ever get better? Well, keep reading. I'm seeing a lot of people turning away after the first chapter. :( That makes me sad. Is it really that depressing? Anyways, I hope you guys keep reading and like it.**

 **Thanks for Reading! It means a lot!**

 **StoryCrusader**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Hey guys, StoryCrusader here. I just finished up this next chapter. So, let the torment continue...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Memories**

* * *

 _ **"It all looks different now**_  
 _ **But it was right in front of me**_  
 _ **The memories fall around**_  
 _ **Of everything I used to be**_  
 _ **Can I let it go**_  
 _ **When I still feel your echoes**_  
 _ **I watched you disappear**_  
 ** _But I can't make myself believe..."_**

 **\- 'Part That's Holding On' by Red**

* * *

The gunshots. The fall. The pain. The teary-eyed rabbit looking down at him. The flashing lights. The shouts. The white tiles of a ceiling blurring past him. The bright light. Mammals in masks looked down at him. Where was he? The bright light. The warm light. The wonderful… light…

* * *

Judy's eyes flashed open. She had the most awful dream about Nick being shot. She sat up in her bed. Only, it wasn't her bed. It wasn't her apartment. She felt a pain in her shoulder. Judy pawed at it and found a bandage. It hadn't been a dream. She fell back, tears coming to her eyes. She was living her own worst nightmare. Nick had been…

 _Nick!_

Judy bolted up. The IV was nearly ripped from her arm. She tried to get out of bed, anxious to see what happened to her partner, but was stopped by the nurse.

"Please, lay back. You need to rest," said the female wolf.

Judy tried to knock her away.

"I need to see my friend!"

The wolf tried to restrain her.

"Please, Miss! You have to rest."

The desperate Judy ignored her and had almost succeeded at placing her feet on the tiled floor, when a booming voice stopped her.

"Hopps!"

Judy looked up at the tall buffalo taking up most of the space in the doorway.

Chief Bogo looked at her sternly but with a slight amount of gentleness uncommon to the police chief's features.

"Judy, you need to rest. Lay back down."

The rabbit just looked at her boss with a sad look.

"Where's Nick?"

The buffalo gave a sigh and asked if the nurse would excuse them, assuring her that he would get Judy to rest.

"He is in surgery. You can't see him."

"But sir…"

The buffalo held up a hoof to silence her.

"No 'but's,' Judy. Wilde is strong. He will pull through. Right now, though, you need to rest."

Judy had fire in her watery eyes.

"No, I can't rest until I know he is alright!"

"Judy…"

The rabbit continued to try to get out of her bed but found herself too weak to complete the task. The morphine in her system seemed to limit her energy. Her desperation turned into determination, and she made progress. She was able to stand up on the tiled floor and had started to walk wobbly towards the door, trying to take her IV out of her arm in the process. Bogo stopped her from going any further.

"Hopps! You need to rest. I can't afford to have you, my best officer, running around in your current condition. You can see him after you have regained your energy. But please…!"

Judy tried to shake him off, but Bogo pushed her gently back towards the bed.

"Judy! Stop. That's an order! Now, lay down… Look, there isn't anything you can do for him at the moment. Let the doctors do their jobs. Besides, I know Wilde would want you to rest as well. So, try to get some sleep."

Judy broke into tears yet again. She had to see Nick, but she trusted Bogo's judgement and allowed him to push her back down into the hospital bed. The buffalo pulled the covers over her with a sigh.

"I will go talk with the doctors and see how he is faring, but you will not leave this bed. _Am I clear?_ "

Judy nodded her head through the tears.

Bogo's expression softened.

"I am sure he will be fine, Judy. I'll be back in a while to check up on you. Until then, rest."

The buffalo strode out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Judy alone to her thoughts and worries.

She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep like the chief had told her to do. Memories floated across her mind's eye. She remembered one in particular.

Nick and Judy had gone out to visit Judy's parents and family, one weekend. They had took the train.

 _"_ _So, Carrots, just how many brothers and sisters you have again?"_

Judy had smiled.

 _"_ _Too many for your dumb fox brain to handle."_

Nick had grinned.

 _"_ _That many huh? Well, I can't wait to see them. Say, Carrots, what do you think they will say about us?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

Judy remembered how uneasy the fox had been as he explained.

 _"_ _You know. Do you think that they might think we are… you know, uh…"_

 _"_ _Like we are dat…? Oh no no no! I am sure they won't. Why… why do you ask?"_

The fox had avoided eye contact briefly before shaking off the conversation.

 _"_ _Nothng. I just didn't want them to think that there was something between us when there isn't. Haha! That would have been awkward."_

Judy had laughed with him, but she remembers that they had both laughed nervous, uneasy laughs as if they were both trying to hide something.

The visit had gone okay. They had only been there for five minutes when Nick had been turned into a playground set for Judy's siblings.

Judy made a sad smile, the tears welling in her eyes as she remembered the sight.

Her siblings had had Nick hopping on one foot while the little rabbits climbed his arms. Judy and her parents had laughed at Nick's discomfort.

Judy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her. That visit had been perfect. Everyone had felt happy.

The rabbit blinked away a tear. She hadn't been crying as much, but she remained sad and worried. She felt a tiredness come over her. Judy welcomed the dreams of Nick, happy dreams. She felt closer to him when he was in her dreams.

* * *

The police chief was headed back to Judy's room. Bogo had spent the last three hours talking to other cops and giving a report to the news stations, not mentioning many things but enough for them to report with. He also had had a word with a doctor involved with Nick's medical treatment. The fox was in his fifth hour of surgery. After hearing what the doctor had to say, the chief was simply stunned that Nick had survived for so long.

He had suffered extreme blood loss. They were struggling to keep the fox alive. He had flatlined not once, not twice, but three separate times. From what Bogo heard, Nick barely had any blood still in his body. The doctors were trying to a procedure that would limit any blood loss from the surgery while at the same time pumping donated blood into him.

Bogo shook his head. Although he may not have always acted like it, the fox was a fighter. This proved it. Now, what should he tell Hopps?

* * *

Judy woke to the sound of knocking on her hospital room's door. Bogo approached her bed.

"How are you feeling, Hopps?"

Judy sat up in the bed suddenly wide awake anxious to hear what the buffalo had to say.

"Good, sir. When can I see Nick? Where is he? How- how is he?"

The police chief let out a sigh.

"You still won't be able to see him. He is still in surgery. The doctors are doing all they can."

The lapin fell back into her pillow, closing her eyes with a pained look. Nick had been in surgery for this long?

 _Oh, Nick, please pull through. Fight._

She thought back to another memory.

It had been sparring day, meaning that the members of the ZPD would be facing at least one opponent in the boxing ring after their shift. For whatever reason, Nick and Judy had showed up late, and everyone had been pretty much done by the time they got there. They hadn't want to face the rabbit champ anyway. This meant that the only other person that had been there to fight Judy had been Nick.

She had seen Nick fight before. He had seemed like an average fighter. He had won some and lost some, but, thinking back on it, he had always seemed like he had not been trying hard.

 _"_ _Well, Slick, it looks like it's just you and me. What do you say?"_

Nick had smiled nervously. Judy had assumed it had been because she was reigning champion and that he would have probably been beaten.

 _"_ _Uh, sure, Carrots. I'll go easy on you. I don't want to ruin those lovely teeth of yours."_

The rabbit had smirked and had responded with some aggression.

 _"_ _No, you will not go easy on me! I need more of a challenge. I've seen you fight. You don't stand a chance. You know, Nick, if you want, I can take some time and teach you."_

Judy had been sincere when she had offered him boxing lessons, but the fox had shook his head.

 _"_ _Thanks, Carrots, but I don't need them. You sure you don't want me to hold back? Cause I—"_

 _"_ _I'm sure. Come on, let's do this. If anything, I'll go easy on you."_

Nick had grinned nervously.

 _"_ _Okay, Carrots? But if you get hurt, it's on you."_

Judy had scoffed at the remark, thinking he had said it jokingly.

When they began, Judy had gone straight for the punch to the gut, but Nick had dodged her. Not bad. He had some agility, but not as much as her. The rabbit had then threw a lightning punch to the fox's muzzle. This time, Judy had been shocked at how Nick had skillfully blocked it and countered with a quick strike to her stomach. She had gasped for breath.

Nick had looked worried.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Carrots! I didn't—uff!"_

Judy had kicked her leg into his stomach, knocking him back. She had been invigorated by the blow, and had no longer gone easy on the fox. However, Nick had sustained and even dodged many punches that would have hit any other opponent. The fox had no longer wanted to fight Judy, and had not made another effort to hit her.

 _"_ _Nick, so help me! You better fight!"_

 _"_ _I don't think that would be a good— woo -_ _idea, Carrots. I think I've done enough to tick you off alrea— woah! – already. I don't want to-"_

 _"_ _DO IT!"_

 _"_ _Woo—okay? Well, if you insist."_

Again, Judy had been amazed at how skilled Nick had really been. She had found herself punching at air in retaliation of a blow from Nick. She had managed to strike him a couple times, but besides that, Nick had proved himself a worthy opponent to the ZPD boxing champ. Regardless though, Judy had managed to line him up and had performed her knockout blow, though it hadn't knocked him out, but it had done the job. Judy had suspected that the fox had let her win. Although it had been an annoying thought, she had been glad that their spar was over.

 _"_ _Nick! I never knew you could fight like that. You must have learned quite a bit from the academy."_

Nick had grinned sheepishly as he had rubbed his head.

 _"_ _Actually, I didn't learn how to fight from the academy. I grew up on the streets remember. Before I learned to talk my way out of things, I had gotten into a lot of fights in my youth."_

Judy shook her head. Even now, a year later, Nick still amazed her with that comment. He was a fighter. He had pulled through then. He could pull through now. He had to.

* * *

He felt cold but also warm. The fox before him on the table looked much like him. Where was he? The light. It was warm. Yes, better than the cold, but he felt drawn to the cold, to the darkness. Why? The light. It called to him. He would go toward it. Yes, it was a wonderful light. He would leave the fox upon the table to the cold. The warmth called to him. Light. But he longed for the darkness?

 _Judy?_

 _Beep. Beep._

"Scalpel."

 _Beep. Beep._

"Clamp."

 _Beep. Beep…. Beep….. Beeeeee…_

"We are losing him again!"

"Get the defibrillator, quick!"

 _"_ _Clear!"_

 _Zaap!_

"Again!"

 _Zaap!_

"Still nothing. Again! Come on fox, you came this far."

"Clear!"

 _Zaap!_

* * *

When the rabbit woke up again, she rolled her head away from where Bogo sat reading a magazine to look at the window. The curtains were drawn but she noticed a slight glow around the edges of them that meant sunlight. Morning. She had slept relatively well besides the haunting image of a bloodstained fox that lingered in her dreams.

Her shoulder felt sore but much better than last night, but she didn't care about that. She cared about seeing Nick. Was he okay? Did he survive the night? He had to still be alive. He couldn't have died when she was asleep. Where's…

Judy heard a knock on the door as a middle-aged badger entered the room wearing a white lab coat.

"Good evening, Miss Hopps. I'm Doctor Wight. I'm here to look at your shoulder. Won't take long. Maybe you can be cleared to leave when I'm done."

Judy's heart fluttered at the possibility. Then she could go see Nick, if…"

"Sir, do you—do you know if my partner is okay?"

The badger peered over his glasses as he removed her bandage and examined the wound.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Mr. Wilde."

Judy's eyes widened, anxiety and excitement coming over her.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he is! I don't know what…"

The trembling rabbit was silenced by the badger's raised paw. The badger took his glasses off and let out a sigh. Judy felt a chill creep into every part of her body. The doctor remained calm and composed. She couldn't read his face, though she searched it in desperation for some clue about what he was going to say.

Bogo looked up from his magazine. He too didn't know what had become of the fox.

Judy's heart rose and fell rapidly through mixed emotions. She didn't like the look on the badger's face when he opened his mouth to speak. Was it to say those dreaded words? 'I regret to inform you…'

Judy couldn't cry. She couldn't move or breathe. She had thought a million thoughts in those split seconds. Relived memories of Nick from her past. Judy was filled with dread. She wanted to tell the fox something, now more than ever, but more than anything, she had to know. Was Nick alive?

* * *

 **Remember to leave a comment and an alert as well as to favorite the story if you wish. Thanks for reading. Next chapter is coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 3: Regretting Silence

**Hey guys. Time to see what became of Nick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Regretting Silence**

 _ **"...Where did I lose my passion?**_  
 _ **Where did I start to fade?**_  
 _ **Without you my world is darkness**_  
 _ **I won't let go again..."**_

 **-'Yours Again' by Red**

* * *

Doctor Wight seemed to take ages to speak even though it had only been fractions of a second. To Judy, the badger just stood there holding up his paw. He seemed to be ready to make a sincere compassionate face like someone who had bad news. Very bad news. News that if spoken and were true would send the rabbit into a very dark place, darker than she had ever fell in the past several hours. If the fox died, Judy would be lost to the world forever in her own depression, forever regretting her silence when it came to her feelings for Nicholas Wilde.

One thought echoed throughout the very fabric of her being.

 _Is Nick alive?_

 _"_ _Is Nick alive?"_

 _"_ _Nick…alive?"_

...

"Nick? Are you alive? Nick? Wake up you dumb fox."

Judy was sitting on the couch in Nick's apartment, trying to shake the sleeping fox from his slumber. They had been watching a movie together, one Nick had wanted to watch in the first place.

But Judy couldn't blame the fox for falling asleep, and asleep he stayed. He had woken up sick that morning. He had a headache and had not been sleeping well.

 _He must have used too much of the sleep medicine the doctor prescribed_.

Judy hadn't wanted to watch the movie, but since the fox wasn't feeling well, she had held her tongue. Now that the movie was over, the rabbit was trying to wake the fox up, which she succeeded at doing, sort of.

"W…w..wha… hmm… what…" Nick mumbled before falling back to sleep with his head lulling to the side as he lay upright on the couch, his tongue hanging from his snoring mouth.

 _Unbelievable._

Judy sighed. She couldn't be mad at the fox in this state.

She watched him snore. The sight was comical.

The rabbit stifled a laugh. She took out her phone. This was going on Furbook. But then she thought about how guilty she would feel afterwards. Normally, she would not hesitate, but the fox's sickness made her resist the urge. No, that wouldn't be very best friend-like.

The least she could do for her friend was to get him to bed.

Judy's eyes widened, suddenly having a thought. The rabbit put a paw to his forehead. He was burning up! Nick was sicker than she thought. Now she definitely couldn't bring herself up to take a picture of the helpless fox.

The lapin felt her heart go out to the fox.

 _Poor fox._

She had to help her friend out. She glanced at the clock. 12:15 in the morning. It was fine. She could sleep in. Judy had the day off tomorrow. She looked back at the pathetic looking canine beside her and rolled her eyes.

"I got to get you to bed. Come on…"

She put a paw under his arm and pulled him up, which woke him slightly.

"What are you doing, Carrots?" He mumbled groggily, barely awake as he slumped on her shoulder as she bore him to his bedroom.

Judy grunted under the fox's weight.

"You got to get to bed, ya dumb fox. You have a fever, and I can't allow my best fried to stay sick forever. You need to rest."

Nick grumbled an inaudible reply as his rabbit friend sat him down on his bed.

Judy pulled off his shirt. She pulled off his socks that he had put on to ward off the cold. Barely any animal in Zootopia wore shoes or socks unless it was winter time. For some mammals, the cold weather wasn't bearable for their feet, so they wore shoes and socks. It was a bit comical, which is why Judy had found it particularly funny when she saw Nick wearing socks.

The rabbit smiled. She felt like a mother tending to a sleepy kit. Judy had done this countless times for her siblings, but she never thought she would be doing it for her best friend.

Just 2 months after Nick had gotten back from the academy and they had already grown so close, as friends of course.

But Judy felt something else in her heart as she pulled the covers over the soundly sleeping fox. The rabbit ran her paw over the fox's head, curious if he would wake up. He didn't.

She smiled, blushing a little under her fur as she continued her thoughts.

Nick was stripped bare of any façade or mask that he usually wore upon his face in that typical Nick Wilde con artist fashion. Judy felt like she was seeing his true self for the first time.

She giggled at the twitch of his nose when she gently tapped it. The rabbit took in his face.

His fur was the perfect blend of many different variations of scarlet. His features were… attractive. But, Judy could see more details now than she had ever saw when he was awake. She noticed how he folded his ears back as he slept. She also noticed the muscle the fox had gained since the first time they had met. He was still slim and slender as always, but he had definitely gotten stronger. Judy was drawn to how attractive the fox looked.

What was she doing? He was her partner and best friend. How could she be having these thoughts, having these _feelings_? Enough! It's time to go.

Judy quickly moved to the door but paused upon reaching it, biting her lip. She looked back at the sleeping form of her friend. It felt wrong to just leave him, especially when he had a fever like he did.

The rabbit thumped her foot a few times before coming to a conclusion. She would spend the night there. Nick shouldn't mind. She looked down at her clothes and realized that she hadn't taken a shower.

Judy grabbed a towel and locked herself in the bathroom. She didn't want Nick walking in on her. She didn't care if she did have _that_ deep of feelings for the fox, there would be boundaries.

The hot water was exactly what the rabbit needed to help her think. The water poured on her face and ran down her fur. It was soothing. So much so, that Judy felt herself purring at one point as the steam surrounded her. She turned around so the water flowed down her back. She felt herself relax from the heat of the water.

She thought about what she had felt before. Was it simply compassion for a sick friend? Or was it something else? The more Judy thought about it, the more she began to realize just what Nick meant to her. Was he her partner on the job? Yes. Was he her friend? Yes. Was he her best friend? Yes. Did Judy feel a deeper connection than friendship with the fox? Yes. The rabbit nearly dropped the shampoo bottle at the thought. So that was that, she _did_ have feelings for Nick.

Judy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She rubbed away the condensation on the mirror to look at herself. Was she really thinking these thoughts? The rabbit started to towel off and fingered the inside of her ears with the towel to get the water out. She felt amazed at her thoughts, hardly believing herself, but her face betrayed her feelings. She felt love for the fox. Judy bit her lip. There's the word she had been afraid of.

It wasn't that it was a bad thing. It's just that he was her best friend, and something about that seemed wrong. On top of that, intimate relationships between species was not seen in the best light, let alone between a predator and a prey. What would her parents think? But all these reasons were nothing compared to the primary thought on her mind. What would Nick himself think about this? Would he feel the same? Or would this tear their friendship apart? Judy rested both her paws on top of her head, hardly believing what she was thinking. Maybe she was tired and just wasn't thinking straight.

Judy put her clothes back on and opened the bathroom door. She hung the towel to dry on the laundry bin.

The rabbit went back to check on Nick. She smiled and shook her head. He was in a different position than the one when she had left him last. The fox was lying on his side, but his body twisted at his waist so that his right leg hung off the bed. His left arm was doing the same.

Judy suppressed the giggles and went to help the fox out.

She replaced his leg to its position under the covers and laid his arm at his side. There. Now, he was back to being that cute sleeping Nick that had started the conflict in her head.

This time though, Judy couldn't keep her emotions from controlling her actions. She knew now that she secretly did love the fox. She may not get another opportunity. She took the fox's face in her paws. The rabbit leaned in and placed a kiss upon Nick's forehead before turning away with a blush and a sad smile. She won't know if there will be another time that she could act so affectionately towards the fox. She whispered in his ear as she got up to depart.

"I hope you feel the same way, Nicholas."

She caressed his cheek as he shifted around slightly in his sleep.

She went to go get a wet clothe and a bowl of water to bathe his forehead with to treat his fever. She looked back as she neared the door and gave a hopeful smile. If only he felt the same way…

That was the first time that her feelings for Nick had become apparent to her. She had been struggling with it ever since. She had never told Nick, not once. She had always held back, hid them under a mask. She had got that from him, but now, because of her silence, any conversation that would have put these tormented thoughts to rest had been avoided.

And now, Judy felt like she would never get the chance to tell the fox.

She didn't care if he didn't feel the same way. The rabbit had to get it off her chest for good, but that all depended on if Nick was still alive, that he had survived the night, that he had survived the prolonged surgery. Everything depended on what Dr. Wight, the badger doctor standing in front of Judy, had to say.

Judy looked at the badger with anxious eyes, her whole body was trembling with anticipation. If he said 'yes' then all was well, but if he said 'no' the rabbit's will to live would be cut down. The past months had been a culture for her love for the fox to grow and bind itself to that will. If you struck it down, Judy's life would go with it.

Fractions of a second have gone by.

The badger folded his glasses and opened his mouth to speak.

"Mr. Wilde…"

Judy's heart thumped against her chest, her eyes becoming watery.

"… is alive, if that is what you were wondering."

Judy let the tears flow. This time, they were tears of joy. A heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

The badger continued.

"However, I must warn you that his condition, although stable at the present time, is being closely monitored for any change. We simply do not know if his condition would improve or not. He has been placed into a medically induced coma. He can't have visitors presently, but once you are ready you can see him from outside his window if you like."

Judy's heart and soul rejoiced. She felt all the tension leave her body. She couldn't speak but nodded in understanding.

The badger squeezed her paw.

"Well then, I am glad to say that your wound was not serious in the slightest. We took X-rays and did some tests when you were unconscious at the time of your arrival. You most likely passed out from exhaustion or the pain rather than the blood loss, which was not significant. The bullet did minimal damage. It could have been much worse. But as long as you keep a bandage on that wound, change it twice a day, take the prescribed medicine, and refrain from using your arm and shoulder, I give you consent to leave, but with your arm in a sling of course. Normally we will keep you for another day or two to be sure, but seeing as you will most likely stick around anyways, I think we can manage to cut some corners. I will have the nurses bring you your things and make the final arrangements. We still need to run a few more tests to be certain, but you seem well enough to leave. Oh, and may I recommend not sleeping on your shoulder for a while. Well, that's it. I will leave you to the nurses' hands, Miss Hopps."

The doctor turned to go but then turned back with a sigh.

"There is perhaps one more thing that I should warn you about Mr. Wilde's condition."

The rejoicing from the little voices in Judy's head came to a halt. Could it be bad. Is he going to be okay? What was it?

"Besides his gunshot wounds, he also sustained damage to his spinal cord. He won't be able to move from the waist down. But there is hope that a future surgery may repair the damage, after he recovers of course from the more serious injuries of course. Others have been shot many more times than him and survived, but these shots had been unfortunate in their placement. Your partner survived nonetheless. I thought I should tell you that. But anyhow, I should go. It's been a pleasure."

Dr. Wight shook Judy's paw for a moment and walked to the door, exchanging a few words with Chief Bogo sitting near it. The buffalo thanked the doctor as the badger departed and told Judy something about being back later before departing himself. The rabbit barely heard him.

Judy heart had dropped a little after hearing the possibility that Nick may never walk again, but she was just glad that she would have the opportunity to talk to him again, that she would be able to voice her love to the fox.

She breathed sighs of relief. Her body fluttering with happiness.

Judy was still wary of what the future held, but at least for the moment, Judy could relax with some comfort that Nick had made it through the surgery. For now, the rabbit could be at peace. She put her paws on top of her head and let out a laugh and cried tears of joy.

 _Nick's alive!_

But a little voice in the back of her subconscious added a thought that darkened her mood for a moment.

 _That can change, and you know it._

Judy shook her mind free of it.

 _No, forbid the thought…_

 _Still…_

Judy stopped smiling, as worried thoughts came back into her mind. Though not as extreme as before, they scared her still.

She had to see Nick. He wouldn't leave her sight.

The rabbit shook her head with a sigh, pressing her paws into her eyes. She couldn't do this alone. She needed someone to talk with about this. That someone usually had been Nick, but since he was the reason for the worry, he wouldn't work right now, especially when he couldn't talk right now, being in a coma and all. If he had been awake, Judy would not be laying here thinking these thoughts.

That was when she heard a phone ring.

Judy looked over to her bedside table to see a bag full of her spare clothes that Bogo had brought from the station for her. She also noticed another bag, the one the nurses brought in that contained her phone and other things.

She grabbed it and quickly took out her phone, checking the caller ID.

They were just the people she needed. They must have just got word.

Judy swiped the screen and the two faces of two very worried looking bunnies appeared on the screen.

"JUDY!"

The rabbit gave a sad smile.

"Hi, mom and dad."

* * *

 **So, Nick's alive! I didn't kill him off like all of you feared, ... but that doesn't mean it can't still happen...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I am appreciating the feedback!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Thanks,**

 **StoryCrusader**


	4. Chapter 4: I Got Your Back

**Just finished up another chapter. Hope you like it. Oh, and I don't think I mentioned this (don't know if I needed to) but: I don't own Zootopia. That is Disney.**

 **Whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: I Got Your Back**

* * *

Judy's parents just looked at her, trying to process what she just told them.

Her father tilted up his hat and rubbed his forehead.

"Wow, Jude. That is hard to hear. I don't know what to say. I can't imagine how you feel. I know how much he meant to you. I'm sorry, Judy."

Judy nodded with a few sniffles. Her father had no idea just how much.

Her mother took the phone away from Stu.

"Look Judy, we will be catching the first train there, okay? Tell his family that we are sorry."

Judy shook her head.

"Mom. He doesn't have a family. Or at least, no one close."

Her mother was at a loss for words.

"Oh… That poor fox."

Judy's eyes became distant. Yes, poor Nick.

Silence.

Her father took up the screen again and broke the silence.

"Well, we best start preparing for the trip. You sit tight until we get there, okay? I hope he gets well. See ya, Jude. Love you!"

"Love you guys too."

The phone's screen turned black with a click. Judy fell back into her pillow again with a sigh.

She should have told them. Should have told them how she felt towards Nick. But, she didn't know how. Judy was afraid of what they would say. Her parents had come far in their views towards foxes, but have they came _that_ far? Judy knew that she would have to tell them soon or later, but she wasn't feeling up to it right now.

She rolled her head towards the spare clothes. The doctor had given her clearance to leave. The nurses had already come and did their last tests. She was free to go when she was ready. The IV had been removed. She had been provided with a sling for her arm. The prescription had been given to her. Her things had been given back to her.

Judy took a deep breath. It was time to change into her clothes and go see Nick.

She pulled herself out of the bed, keeping care to not bump her shoulder. Now that she didn't have a supply of morphine going into her, her shoulder felt much more sore than before, not extremely so but enough to make her move gingerly.

Judy took off her hospital gown and started to slip on her jeans. Then she slipped on her blouse. She pocketed her phone and hung her arm in the sling before exiting the room in which she had cried many tears.

The hospital bustled with activity. She would usually be hopping joyfully along, but she was not happy. She was worried and depressed.

The rabbit felt much better than last night, but worry still ate away at her heart. She would feel much better when she saw Nick alive and well on his way to recovering.

Judy hoped that he would make a full recovery. She wanted that content, sly smile to pull at the corners of his mouth. Regardless if he would walk again or not, she wanted to be able to talk to him, to spend time alone with him, to confess her feelings to him. If she could do that, then a burden would be lifted from her shoulders.

The rabbit padded down another hall towards the elevator. She didn't know where Nick was, so she would have to ask the front desk.

Judy wondered what Nick would say about her loving him.

She grinned slightly. He would probably say it was cute.

Her smile faded. But, what _exactly_ would he think? Would he feel the same way?

She suspected he did. He had been acting weird for the past few months. He would bring up random topics and jokes about predator and prey relationships. He would hold the door for her. Now that Judy thought about it, Nick had been buying breakfast and lunch for her more and more recently. Though maybe it was him becoming a closer friend and not what Judy was thinking. Regardless, she was worried about him.

Judy pressed the elevator button for the ground floor.

 _Please be fine._

A few minutes later, the rabbit was staring through the glass at someone she barely recognized.

Nick's stomach and chest were covered in bandages. His body seemed frail and weak in his coma state. His face seemed pale beneath his fur. In fact, his fur seemed duller than before. But, it was Nick nonetheless. At first glance, his face seemed to be someone else's, but as Judy examined it further, she saw the familiar characteristics that she knew and loved.

The rabbit placed her paw against the glass. Her ears had not been raised since when Doctor Wight had told her that Nick had survived the surgery and the night.

"I'm here, Nick." Judy whispered, knowing the fox couldn't hear her and that it was pointless, but she felt compelled to do it for her own benefit.

She took a seat upon a bench that lined the opposite wall from Nick's window.

There she sat for hours. It was the longest amount of time she had ever sat still. She never moved. Judy didn't want to take her eyes from him. She had a thought that if she did, Nick's condition would get worse. It was unrealistic, but she stubbornly believed it. She needed to do something to help him, so she sat resolute watching him. She would have his back if anything went wrong. He had hers after all.

Nick had saved her life yesterday! Yeah, she got shot, but it could have been worse if he hadn't told her to duck. She could have died if he hadn't tackled that antelope when he did. He had her back. He always did.

Judy's mind drifted to another memory…

* * *

"Carrots?... Carrots?"

 _Nope. She was out._

Nick looked up from the sleepy rabbit.

"Is she really sleepin, Nick?"

The deep voice of the little fox sitting next to him was comical when compared to his height and baby-face appearance.

Nick nodded with a grin as he picked up his drink and took a swig.

"Yep, Finnick. I think she has had enough for one night. She is _done_. I think I am too. How about you?"

The tough little fennec fox glared at him.

"You kiddin? The night just started. Yu can go if ya want. I'm gonna stay for a while."

Nick rolled his eyes. He knew that his friend could spend all night in a place like this. The three of them had gone out to a club for the night. To Judy, it was really her first taste at the city's nightlife. The dance floor had brought her to the point of exhaustion, but the bar had been the final push. Now, the rabbit was sleeping as soundly as a bear during the winter and nothing was going to wake her up.

Nick knew that she would have to be carried home. He wasn't looking forward to that, but it needed to be done.

The fox couldn't count on Finnick to help. The fennec fox didn't like to show any sympathy. Nick hadn't either until he met Judy. So now, the long walk to Judy's apartment must be made. It was several blocks away, but it shouldn't be that bad.

Nick took another sip from his glass before laying a couple of bills on the table.

"Okay, come on, you dumb bunny. Time to get you home."

The fox took up Judy in his arms and made his way to the exit. She felt light in his paws. How one rabbit with that body weight packed such a strong knockout blow in a fight, Nick may never know.

He was going to get all sorts of odd looks for this one. The felt eyes watching him as the heat rose on the back of his neck. Nick just needed to get her home quickly before he attracted to much attention. The situation was already awkward as is.

The street was silent and almost empty. It was the time people started to retire for the night. Even as Nick padded down the sidewalk, he saw lights starting to go off in buildings lining the street.

Judy squirmed around a bit in her sleep. The fox adjusted his hold on the rabbit so he wouldn't drop her.

Her head came to rest on his chest.

Nick blushed at how intimate all this seemed.

The fox was struck by how tired he felt himself. he let out a yawn. Judy seemed to become heavier all of a sudden.

 _Hmm. I might not make it to her apartment and back. I guess she can spend the night at my place._

He didn't know where Judy kept the keys to her apartment anyways. They were somewhere on her, but there was no way that Nick was going to start reaching into her pockets, especially when she wore those tight jeans. What if she woke up? The rabbit would kill him. No, his place was the better option. It was closer, and he could reach into his own pocket without feeling like he was violating someone's very personal space. The fox pictured himself having his paw in her pocket when she woke up. Yeah, that would be awkward to say the least.

Nick opened the door to his apartment building with one paw while still clutching the sleeping Judy. He was careful not to bump her head upon the door or its frame. That would also be bad. If she woke up in his arms… That was another awkward situation that Nick wanted to avoid.

Now, the stairs.

The fox climbed the steps with Judy in his arms. He tripped on one of them but saved himself. He nearly dropped the rabbit down the stairs though. Fortunately, Nick had caught her in time.

 _That was close._

When he eventually reached his apartment door, he had to lay the rabbit down so that he could take out his keys and unlock the door.

An old ram rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. She spotted the fox with the rabbit laying at his feet and froze.

Nick noticed her, and his heart dropped. He quickly glanced down at Judy and then back at the ram. He gave a nervous smile.

 _Oh no. She better not be thinking what I think she is thinking._

The ram gave the fox an uneasy smile in return but quickly backed down the hall before making a break for it around the corner, most likely to call the police.

Nick tried to call out to tell her that it wasn't what she thought, but the old ram was gone.

 _Nope, she thought exactly what I thought she was thinking. Well expect to have the ZPD arrive soon. Crap!_

Nick pictured all the rumors and jokes that he will hear when the station got word of this. He closed his eyes with a groan and banged his head against the door a couple times before opening it.

He picked up the sleeping rabbit and entered his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. Now, where should he put his delicious morsel. That was probably somewhat along the lines of what that ram had been thinking. Nick closed his eyes and let out a sigh. This couldn't be happening.

He started towards the couch but the Judy inside his head started to scold him.

 _"_ _What? The couch! Really, Slick? You can do better than that."_

 _Why? There is nothing wrong with the couch._

 _"_ _Well, may I remind you that I am a girl bunny? What if you be a nice gentlefox and let me have your bed for the night? That would be soooo nice of you."_

 _You're not Judy. You're a stupid voice in my head._

 _"_ _Ugghh! Look, the point is that it would be better for you later if you let her have your bed. It will seem very… considerate. Caring. Not a jerk. A kind…"_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. It will make me seem more compassionate._

 _"_ _There you go! Also, it may help with the, uh, other thing you passionately want to talk to her about."_

 _We are NOT going to talk about that._

 _"_ _Why not? I am just a voice in your head after all."_

 _Well, get out of my head!_

Nick blinked his eyes as he changed course for his bedroom. He must be more tired than he thought if he was having an argument with a voice in his head.

The fox stowed the sleeping bunny on his bed. He had to admit: Judy was attractive. Look at her nose twitch. That is so adora—

 _No, stop that! This is weird. Stop checking her out while she sleeps. She wouldn't do it to you, so stop it_! _Or at least, I don't think she would? Whatever. It's weird regardless._

Nick shook his head and took a breath before pulling the covers over the rabbit and exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Somewhere in the city, a police siren broke the silence.

 _"_ _If they are coming for you, consider yourself the laughingstock of the ZPD for weeks."_

 _Ok, Judy-in-my-head? Can you SHUT UP now, please!_

 _"_ _Ooo, 'please?' Now that is nice and polite. Very gentlefox of y—"_

 _SHUT UP! I CAN NOT THINK WITH YOU CHATTING AWAY IN MY HEAD!_

Nick shook his head at his brief moment of insanity. Talking to a Judy inside his head. Unbelievable. He wasn't speaking a word of that to anyone.

Nick listened to the sirens and tracked their progress.

Yep, that was the ZPD coming here to investigate a creepy fox character carrying a seemingly dead bunny into his apartment in the middle of the night. Nothing suspicious there!

Nick sighed as he slid down the wall next to the bedroom door.

He should think of something quick before they get to his apartment, some excuse, but it was no use. There was no way that the station won't find out about this now.

"Ugghh! Why is this happening to me?"

Nick banged his head against the wall with every word.

"The things I do for this rabbit!"

* * *

Judy smiled as she remembered the story. She had been asleep for the whole thing when Mchorn and Fangmeyer had showed up knocking on Nick's door. She blushed as she remembered when she woke up. She had found herself in a stranger's apartment. Pretty frightening when you don't remember how you got there. She remembered the sight of Nick passed out on the couch with his paw pressing an ice pack against his forehead. The fox apparently had had a headache. Can't imagine why.

Apparently, Fangmeyer had fallen on the floor laughing when Nick had less than eagerly explained the situation and the misunderstanding. According to the tiger cop, Nick had turned shades of red previously unknown to mammal kind.

Judy blushed. She and Nick had been the gossip around the station for weeks later. Fangmeyer had told the whole station. Every time that the night got brought up in a conversation with another cop, the rabbit had just blushed, but Nick had seemed composed. However, Judy saw through the thick mask the fox wore and knew that he had been on the verge of ripping the face off of the mammal who had mentioned the fiasco.

Nick had never let her forget that night. She owed him big time. He had her back then. He had her back when she got shot. Judy had his back now. She would keep watch until the fox was released from his coma.

Judy hoped and prayed that he would make it. He had to.

The rabbit checked the time. It was almost 1:00 in the afternoon.

Her parents should be here soon. They would figure out her love for the fox once they were here in person. Just as Judy had learned to see past Nick's mask at times, her parents were experts at reading her. They may think it is simple worry for a friend at first but in time they will be able to see right through her and will figure out that her torment went beyond simple friendship.

The question is:

What will they think about that?

* * *

 **So, not really an emotionally charged chapter, but I figured some comic relief was in order.**

 _ **Edited 12/6/16:**_ **I have noticed that people are skipping the next chapter, which is bad to do. It is an _important_ chapter in a way. It gives some insight into Nick's mind. It isn't as long as my other ones. I get this is a suspenseful and slow story, but I drag it out for a reason. Each chapter is necessary. Anyways...**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **It means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. I have so much to do and so little time to do it. Finals are coming up for me in school. I got to prepare for that. I will try to get another chapter out soon, but it may take a couple of days. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I figured that I have kept you guys waiting long enough. Something is better than nothing. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Decisions**

 _ **"Traces of your voice**_  
 _ **I know it, I know it so well**_  
 _ **Waking in the storm**_  
 _ **I can feel you, I can feel you with me..."**_

 **'Take Me Over' by Red**

* * *

Judy sat alone beside Nick's bedside. He was sleeping peacefully. The heart monitor beeped steadily in the darkness.

She felt a profound connection with the fox. Her heart beat with his. Her life flowed alongside his. They were one. Judy could not imagine what life without him would be. She felt fear that she would still lose him.

Nick still looked weak and pale, like he was on the brink of death.

The heart monitor suddenly let out a constant unceasing beat.

Judy looked up in horror at the screen. Nick had flatlined.

"NICK! No!"

She screamed for help. No one was there. The hospital seemed empty.

Only Judy and Nick were there, alone in the darkness.

Judy looked back down at Nick only to find the bed empty.

She felt alone in the darkness of the hospital room. No one was there to comfort her.

She curled up in the corner, afraid to leave, afraid to move, afraid to breathe...

Judy jolted awake.

The rabbit blinked at the light. She still sat on the bench across from Nick's room. Mammals still passed by her in the hallway. Nick was still in a coma.

It had been a dream.

Judy got up and stretched, rubbing at the kink in her neck. She breathed a sigh of satisfaction at the pops in her back.

 _What time is it?_

The rabbit took out her phone.

 _1:24 p.m._

Her parents should be there any time now.

Judy sat back down with a sigh and leaned back against the wall.

She thought about the dream.

She had felt so alone and helpless. It wasn't the first time she had this dream. She had been having it since last night, repeatedly. Every time Judy fell asleep, she would dream of Nick dying and the loneliness that followed.

Judy closed her eyes and leaned forward, rubbing her forehead with her free paw. It bothered her. She would feel much better when Nick was awake and responsive.

She opened her eyes and pulled out her phone again.

She needed a distraction right about now. Her parents, when they arrived, would provide ample enough of that at first, but Judy knew that after the first couple of minutes it would turn awkward for her and the pain would resurface from the depths of her mind.

Speaking of her parents, where were they? It didn't take this long to go from BunnyBurrow to Zootopia.

As she took out her phone it buzzed with a text. It was her mother.

 _Missed train. Took longer than expected to find someone to look after kits. Next one should be here any time now. Srry. Cya soon_

Judy couldn't help but smile as she replied with an 'ok.' You would think with all the relatives she had that finding someone to look after the kits would be easy. Well, the problem is with a family her size that there had to be a certain number of babysitters to take care of such a larger amount of kits. Many of Judy's siblings that were old enough and could be up to the task didn't live directly on the farm and usually made their own plans. Any time when Judy's parents had to leave, preparations had to be thoroughly made and organized. So when Stu and Bonnie had to leave at a moment's notice, it was a mad scramble to get everything ready and usually took much longer than expected.

Judy leaned back.

 _Well, at least I will have some more time to myself._

She put the earbuds into her ears and switched to her favorite singer's playlist. The pop music of Gazelle was satisfactory enough to provide a much-needed distraction from the troubles that plagued her tired mind.

* * *

 _Where am I?_

Nick was in a bizarre and frightening place, yet it seemed familiar and comforting at the same time. He was in a room with two doors and one window. When he looked out the window, all he saw was white and darkness. This was one of the many things that perplexed him about this place.

 _How can it be bright white and yet be black and dark at the same time?_

Nick's attention fell on the contents of the room. It seemed to be a room for a child. The bed had images of animated characters from one of those animated movies that Nick had liked when he was a cub. In fact…

He looked about at the other things on the floor and on the wall.

… many of the things in this room were from his childhood bedroom shortly before the time that his dreams were crushed when his initiation into the scouts took a turn and he was left crying alone outside.

Nick noticed how worn things were. His family had been poor. His father had been a desperate businessman, trying to provide for his family. When he died, he left his family without a source of income. Their house had been foreclosed on. Nick's mother did her best to provide for her only son, but finding a job was hard for foxes, especially at that time. No one trusted them. A well-known fox con artist had been the main topic in the news for months after he cheated many mammals out of their hard-earned money in the biggest con in Zootopia history. No one would hire foxes for a while after that.

Young Nick had taken to the streets. He found that he had a gift for the con and managed to provide for his mother, who by that point had become ill. The income may have come through illegal means at first, but Nick slowly learned how he could cheat the system. His mother's illness took a turn, and she became bedridden for life and in need of constant medical care.

Nick had managed to place his mother under the care of a medical institution, where she has since fell into a coma probably to never wake again. Nick kept the cash flowing in order to pay for her treatment, but in doing so, he had to lead the life of a homeless mammal ever since.

Nick thought about these memories and noticed that the contents of the room were not just from his childhood past but also more recent events. The day he met Judy. The time they had visited Judy's family. Good memories represented by photographs on the wall or other objects along the shelves and floor.

Nick's foot pumped into something on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up.

It was the carrot pen that had brought Nick and Judy together. The pen was more than just a pen. It was a symbol of their relationship.

The fox clenched the pen. It was something very important to him. Why was it on the floor?

He stood up and walked over to his bedside and pulled open a drawer. That was where Nick had stored his most valuable possessions when he was a cub. He placed the pen inside along with the Junior Ranger Scout handbook that he had cherished and closed the drawer.

Nick looked about the room again.

Why was he in this place? Something had happened, something sad, but Nick couldn't remember any details.

He shook away the thoughts and observed the room. He felt frightened at how torn apart it was at some places, how neglected some of the contents were. He was also intimidated by the two doors on either side of the room. They both looked the same, but Nick knew that what lay behind each could not be any more different.

But, which to choose?

Nick knew he would have to choose. He sat on the bed glancing between the two doors. The very fact that he had to choose scared him, yet he had to.

Both called for him to pass through them and into what lay behind each. One lead to a land of unknowns, where sadness was nonexistent and joy and peace roamed. The other door lead to the familiar land. The land that was filled with all too familiar faces. One face stood out from the rest. It was that individual that kept him from entering the land of unknowns. Her memory had halted his progress towards the joy and happiness that he desired. She filled him with happiness too, perhaps that was why he was stuck in the middle.

So here sat a fox strung between two options, each as enticing as the other, but in the end, he could only choose one.

 _Which one?_

* * *

 **So, yeah. Not long at all, but I should be able to get the next chapter out pretty quickly. I'll see what I can do. Until next time...**

 **-StoryCrusader**


	6. Chapter 6: Exhausted

**Hey guys. Here is another shorter chapter. I wanted to get another one out before I became busy this week with studying and last minute essays and such. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Exhausted**

* * *

Judy was exhausted. She was in and out of sleep as she listened to the music bursting into her ears. She had tried to turn the music up in order to keep herself awake, but she was fighting a losing battle. She couldn't keep her eyes open.

Judy dreamed a different dream. It was a memory more than a dream.

* * *

"Nick, where are you going?"

The fox looked back at the rabbit he left on the couch.

"To get a drink from the fridge. Why? Is it against the law to leave a rabbit alone on the couch when you go get something to drink?"

He smirked.

Judy grinned at him through half-closed eyelids.

"It is when you don't ask the rabbit if she wants one too."

Nick closed his eyes. He kind of walked into that one.

He grinned.

"Sly bunny. Well, I am not one to break laws. I am not a crook. So, Miss Hopps…"

He opened the fridge and took out a can of soda.

"… would you like a drink?"

Judy gave him a sly look and struck a dramatic pose.

"Why, Mr. Wilde, it is so nice of you to ask me! If you don't mind, I would accept your offer."

Nick rolled his eyes as he took out another soda and closed the fridge.

"You are milking it, Carrots. If I didn't know better, I would think that you are flirting with me."

He had been facing away from Judy at the time, so he didn't see Judy's horrified look of panic. She quickly composed herself.

"Yeah, well, I'm not."

She said accepting the drink that Nick handed her.

Nick flopped down next to her and opened the can of soda, watching the television.

After taking a sip, Nick smirked.

"Sure, you weren't. I would understand if you were though."

Judy nearly spit out the contents of the soda that she had been drinking, surprised at Nick's statement. Was he serious?

"Really?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Nick nodded, not noticing her blushing.

"Yeah, who can resist such a handsome fox like me, eh?"

Judy rolled her eyes. So, Nick was not serious, or was he? Was he? Or wasn't he? Cause if he wasn't… Who knows?

"Ha ha, slick."

They were hanging out at Nick's place. Ever since Judy had woken up in his apartment that one morning after the fox had gone through the embarrassment the night before, she had been hanging out at his place more. It was bigger. It had more appliances. And, there were no loud obnoxious neighbors next door. She still couldn't believe that Nick lived in a nicer apartment than hers.

Judy had been reading a romance novel of all things. Usually she read adventure stories and such, but recently she had taken more of an interest in the romantic stories, maybe because of her ever growing feelings for Nick.

Nick on the other hand was watching one of those crime drama TV shows.

Judy's attention turned to the television as the two cops, a male coyote and a female wolf, chased down an armed suspect. It was exciting. She watched as the coyote and wolf entered a building after the shooter. They get separated. The coyote sees the suspect and a shootout takes place. The wolf rushes to the scene to find her partner bleeding out on the ground, the shooter nowhere to be seen. It was an emotional moment.

Judy was surprised to find herself on the verge of tears. She quickly hid it as Nick turned off the TV rather quickly.

They both shared a moment of awkward silence. It appears they both had been affected by the scene. Nick was avoiding eye contact and twirling the remote around absentmindedly. Judy was thumping her foot and biting her lip.

Nick broke the silence

"Carrots?"

Judy looked at him to find him still staring at the ground and twirling the remote.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder… Do you wonder if something would happen to us when we are on the job?"

Nick had a serious tone in his voice, something that he rarely let surface. Judy understood where he was going, but had to ask anyway.

"What do you mean?"

Nick stopped twirling the remote with a sigh.

"You know... Like if one of us gets shot."

"Oh, that."

It was Judy's turn to stare at the ground. She had thought about that countless times since she and Nick became partners, but every time they went out on the job, she never actually thought it would happen.

Nick continued as if he already knew her answer.

"I have thought about it. What if I get shot, and… and you continue after the shooter only to get… shot yourself?... That's my greatest fear, Carrots. That I would not be able to have your back when you need me the most."

Judy was speechless as the room fell into another awkward silence. She glanced at Nick and noticed that one of his paws had fallen in the space between them. Nick was still staring at the floor, caught up in his own thoughts. Judy laid her paw on his as she spoke reassuringly.

"That won't happen. Promise."

Nick glanced at her when she touched him and quickly moved his paw away as he inhaled and shifted about in his seat, ending the conversation there. Judy retracted her paw quickly too, not wanting to appear too affectionate as that would betray the feelings locked inside.

Nick turned the TV back on.

"Soooo, um, how about we watch a movie?"

Judy shook away her thoughts and forced a smile.

"Yeah, movie sounds good. What do you want to watch?"

"Uh, I don't know. How about Cow Killer 5?"

"NO! I can't stand those movies. They are so bad!"

"They're not _that_ bad."

"No, they're _that_ bad, Slick. I don't know how you can watch those horribly cliché horror movies."

"Okay, so maybe they are cliché, but they are still good-"

"Not by a long shot, dumb fox."

* * *

Judy woke from her sleep.

 _Did I fall asleep again?_

She rubbed her eyes. She looked at Nick and then leaned back again.

 _Yep, still alive._

Judy checked her phone.

 _4:52 p.m._

Her parents had sent her another text explaining that they were about a half an hour out. It had sent a few minutes ago. They will be arriving soon.

Until then, Judy sat back, resting the arm in the sling on her stomach. She was more tired than she had thought. It was going to be another long night ahead of her. Judy wondered when Nick would be able to wake up from his coma. She hoped that it would be soon, but if waking him up now meant that it may compromise his medical condition, she would be happy to wait. The only thing that mattered to her was that Nick will live to fight another day.

Judy sighed as she rested her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep yet again as a nurse entered Nick's room.

* * *

The young wolf nurse looked at the napping rabbit across the hall. The poor thing had been sitting there for the whole day, not counting the times she had gone to relieve herself and such. The wolf let the door close behind her and let the silence of the room surround her. She turned to her patient.

The fox had been in a coma for about 17 hours now. He was still noticeably weak. His health was hovering along that thin line between life and death, dangerously close. The wolf shook her head as she raised the clipboard and took notes. That would be horrible, just horrible. She checked the medical equipment monitoring the fox's condition.

She noted the data on the clipboard. She was just a nurse, but she suspected that it was almost time for the fox to come out of his coma. His vitals seemed stable enough, but it was unknown if they will remain that way.

The nurse looked through the window at the rabbit and back at the fox. There must be something between them. She shook her head. She was not quite in favor of predators and prey being couples, but this connection that she saw between these two may change her views on that.

The young wolf was about to leave the room when she heard something suspicious. She quickly strode over to the fox's heart monitor. It appeared fine. His heartbeat was steady it seemed, but the nurse could have sworn that she heard the machine sound off an irregular beat of the fox's heart. Maybe it had been her imagination.

She examined the machine one last time to be sure, and proceeded out of the room. She let the door close automatically behind her with a click.

* * *

Judy's ears had picked up the click of the door, and she was startled from her sleep. It was frustrating for her. She couldn't keep her eyes open. She was usually the energetic one, never tired until after a full day's hard work. But, then again, Judy can't remember a time when she had been more stressed out than last night. That had sucked her dry of any energy she had left.

She wanted to fall asleep and wake up with this all being over with Nick alive and well and sitting up cheerfully in his bed while she and him talked. That would be nice, but instead she dreamed bad dreams. She sunk back into the mists of her mind, sleep coming over her again.

She heard something beeping. The beeping was steady at first but then became very much irregular and then a long prolonged beep. It must have been her imagination, a dream. She heard running feet, shouts, and doors opening and closing. What was happening in this dream? Was it even a dream?

Judy was startled to her senses by a whining sound, like something being charged up. She opened her eyes to see doctors and nurses moving around in Nick's room. She heard the prolonged sound of a flatlined heartbeat. She was awake. That was no dream.

Judy dashed across the hall.

All the terror and pain from last night hit Judy's heart all at once. It felt like her heart had shattered back into a million different shards of glass.

"NICK!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Don't worry, that is not the ending. There is more to come. The question is 'Will the next chapters be about one heart crushed bunny or two extremely close and happy mammals?' Stay tuned to find out. But again, there may not be another for a while. I will try my best, but no promises.**

 **Remember to leave a review and set an alert for more. Favorite the story while you're at it.**

 **Until next time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	7. Chapter 7: Blame

**Hey guys! Just finished up this chapter. Flashback time. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Blame**

 _ **"If only. Those must be the two saddest words in the world."**_  
 **\- Mercedes Lackey**

* * *

Judy muttered desperate prayers under her breath. Nick wasn't responding. His heart remained stopped. She pounded meaninglessly on the glass and she choked on tears.

"Don't do this to me, you dumb fox!"

She sobbed against the window. It was her fault. She should have never asked him to become her partner. She should have kept him out of harm's way. She should have never let him go alone up onto that balcony. It was her fault.

Judy closed her eyes, letting the heat of desperation and torment rise within her. Her face was flushed with pain. Her ears laid flat against her head.

She wished he had never accepted her offer.

* * *

 _2 years ago_

Nick sat alone next to his mother's bedside.

She had not been awake in years. The doctors didn't expect her to wake up. The elderly fox was in a permanent coma.

Nick never talked about his mother, even to Judy. His father had died when he was a cub. His mother was the only thing he had left in this world.

Nick shook his head. That wasn't true. There was another who had come into his life in the past year. He grinned a little.

He never expected that a bunny would affect him in the way she did. She had singlehandedly turned his whole view on life around. He owed her for that.

Nick's emerald eyes looked at the ZPD application form in his paw. Judy had given it to him after they had solved the Missing Mammals case. She had given it to him one other time, and that was at the press conference after they had found the missing mammals. He had returned that form to her. He had been angry at her. He had felt like he would have gone savage from the pain and anger that had afflicted him, but he had contained it, stayed coolheaded for the most part. However, it had been a different story once he was alone.

When he got back home after he had walked out on Judy, Nick had let lose all his emotions. He had torn up what little furniture he had in his ratty apartment. The fox hadn't acted like that since before his childhood. The fact was, he hadn't been so coolheaded. After the cruel stunt that the prey animals had pulled at the Junior Ranger Scout initiation, Nick had become violent and angry, especially when his father had died. He had participated in many fights during his childhood. He became quite good at it, but his mother finally had enough with his attitude. Nick's mother had been the only one to ever talk sense into him. She made him see that he couldn't go through life fighting everyone in sight. Instead, he turned to the art of the con and a suave persona. He needed to make money someway when his mother fell ill.

Nick looked at his mother. Most of his money had gone to paying for her medical treatment. He had paid for so many experimental medications and treatments for her over the years while being a con artist. It was the reason why he still lived in one of the worst apartments of the city. Judy thought hers was bad. Hers was luxurious compared to his.

Nick practically was homeless. Yeah, he had an apartment, but he mostly used it for the mail address and as storage anyways. He rarely slept there. Rarely stayed there. All in all, his life was like that of a homeless mammal.

The fox took his mother's paw in his own.

Nick resembled his mother but took after his father in personality. His mother had the same color fur as he did, although much duller than his and speckled with white due to her age. His father was a businessman at heart, and Nick seemed to have inherited that trait.

Sometimes, Nick wondered if there was anything going through her head. He wondered often what it would be like to be in a coma. He may never find out, but he imagined it was different than what people told him. Nick had always pictured being in a coma as like one long continuous dream, caught between reality and the great unknown.

He sighed as he gave his mom one last squeeze of the paw. He picked up a pen and turned his attention to the form.

He will do it.

Someone had to have that crazy rabbit's back.

Nick finished filling in the last of the information but hesitated at the signature line. He wondered what a life of a cop would be like, the troubles he and Judy will face, the cases they will solve. It made him nervous but excited.

He grinned and held his breath as he signed the application.

 _There. And it is done, so I did do that…_

Nick chuckled at his own humor.

He looked at his mother.

"Well, mom. Looks like your boy is going to be a cop now. Hope you're proud."

He took a moment to stroke her head fur.

"Well, I got to go."

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he got up to leave.

"Love you, mom."

Nick took one last glance over his shoulder when he left the room. He had to go tell Judy about his decision.

He took out his sunglasses as he walked outside of the medical facility. It was a beautiful day to be alive.

The place was in the countryside, away from the hustle and bustle of city. The tall skyscrapers soared high into the sky in the distance.

Nick took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was nice to come out of the city occasionally. He went to see his mother at least twice a month. Again, he never told Judy this, or anyone this for that matter. Nick didn't know why he didn't tell anyone about his mother. He guessed it was one of those things he felt uncomfortable talking about because it would make him seem soft and caring, which…

Nick sighed. Why did he put up a mask? What was he afraid of? Was he afraid that the world would see him for what he truly was? A troubled, sad, and pathetic fox who only wanted to be loved and seen as a… good, trustworthy person. He had received a lot of hate in his childhood. Heck, he still received hate. Zootopia was no Utopia. It was broken. Predators against prey. Prey versus preds. When will it end? Perhaps, he could be the catalyst for change by becoming a cop. Perhaps, Nick could make a difference.

The fox grinned. He was beginning to think like Judy now. If only that rabbit knew, _really_ knew, how much she had affected him, worn off on him, made him… feel the strangest emotions that Nick didn't know he could have.

Nick strode towards the train station. It took him about thirty minutes on foot to get from the institution to the station, but he was fine with it. It wasn't often that he could come outside the city. All the days he was not visiting his mother, he had been out hustling people. Nick had needed the money. He made about $75,000 a year, but that wasn't much when you consider the medical bills, the considerable donations to promising looking medical research, and donations to St. Bernard's Orphanage.

He had been placed in that orphanage for a time after his mother couldn't provide for him anymore. That was about the time he met Finnick and they became friends and 'business' partners. It had been Nick's idea to sell 'Pawpsicles.' Finnick scouted out for the locations to sell the merchandise and where to get the elephant-sized popsicle they needed. Nick, though, was the master planner behind the operation. He designed it to maximize profit. Get the Jumbo-Pop for as little money as possible. Get massive amounts of popsicle sticks for a discount. Use the coloring from the Pawpsicles to stain the wood and then hustle someone into buying the load of colored sticks. It worked flawlessly. Nick covered all his tracks, obtaining the right permits to do what he was already doing. He hustled in other ways as well. For instance, he sold that rug to Mr. Big, which… was probably not his brightest idea, he had to admit. But, hustling was his life, until he met Judy.

Judy turned his life around in a way that he couldn't have seen coming. He owed her for that. So, why not accept her offer and become her partner in crime? Or will it be partner _against_ crime? Yeah, that was a better description: _against_ crime. 'Officers Wilde and Hopps in pursuit, kicking butts and taking names.'

He wondered how much he will be paid. Perhaps there was some medical insurance that can be offered to pay for his mother. Maybe he will be able to move out of his ratty apartment into a better one. He knew one thing though. He had to pay off his unpaid taxes. Nick had some money saved up, quite a lot of it, but he didn't use it. That money had been for emergencies only. Emergencies as in 'he owed Mr. Big a debt that he needed to pay off quick or be iced' emergencies. It was a lot of money. Plenty, if Nick wasn't mistaken, to pay off his debts, taxes, and a down-payment for a much nicer apartment.

He wasn't dumb enough to use that money to enrich his life with luxuries, although it was tempting given his current lifestyle. It acted like a get out of jail free card, and Nick knew that you just don't use that willy-nilly in a wasteful manner.

The train pulled up to the station as Nick arrived. Next stop, Zootopia. He and Judy had planned to meet for dinner.

Nick checked the time. His eyes widened as he realized he may be late, so he sent Judy a text.

Judy's phone buzzed. She looked up from the book she had been reading.

She swiped the screen and read the message.

 _Nick:_ _May be late._ _go ahead get table_

The rabbit's eyes widened as she looked at the time with a gasp. Judy had forgotten all about that. She hopped off her bed, only to clutch her leg in pain. She winced.

She forgot about that also.

Her leg still hadn't healed from when she had injured it at the museum the night that she and Nick blew Bellwether's operation wide open.

 _Yeah, this leg feels like it blew wide open also._

She grabbed the crutches leaning against the wall, and made her way to her dresser.

 _What to wear?_

She ruffled through her clothes and decided on her usual off-duty attire, a button down purple shirt and jeans. Although…

Judy pondered the bandaged wound on her leg. No, jeans probably won't be a good idea. She settled for shorts.

She pocketed her things and hopped out the door. Yes, hopped on one leg as she fumbled with her keys.

Locking the door, she mounted her crutches and proceeded down the hallway. Then she stopped in front of what had been the bane of her existence the past week. The stairs.

Judy carefully made her way down, step by step. It was painful. Oh, not from the leg. No, it was painful for the rabbit to move this slow. She normally would run up the stairs, skipping steps in that energetic way she went about her day.

When she finally made it down and was out onto the street, she waved down a cab.

It didn't take long for the taxi to get to the restaurant.

After paying the driver, Judy moved to the entrance.

The restaurant was located in Savannah Central. A sign hung above the entrance that read: 'Freddy's.' It was a popular hangout spot. Nick has been there before, but Judy hadn't. But, judging by how some of her friends reacted when she asked them about it, it was going to be good.

Judy told the host that her friend was on his way. Table for two.

She let out a sigh when she sat down at the table that was away from other people. There was a clear view of the door. Perfect.

Judy was glad to rest her leg for a while. She wondered what Nick was doing. Why would he be late?

She shook away the thought. He probably got tied up doing something. Although, what? It isn't like he had a job.

Judy froze for a moment with a frown. Was Nick still hustling people? She thought he would put that behind him after the case. If he was, she and him would have a talk.

She picked up the menu and looked over its contents, ears perking up when she noticed something that she may like.

The rabbit didn't notice Nick walk through the door.

It had not been a long train ride. The train had arrived ahead of schedule at Nick's stop. From there it was a short walk from the station to 'Freddy's.' Easy as one, two, threesy.

As he walked into Freddy's, he spotted Judy at a far table and strolled over. She hadn't seen him yet.

 _This was perfect._

Judy was still distracted by the menu. She was intently looking at the prey mammal's food section.

Nick silently padded up behind her.

She still didn't notice.

The fox grinned as he leaned down to look over her shoulder.

 _Hmm, let's see. What's she looking at? Ah, a vegetable cake and mashed potatoes with gravy. Nice choice. You should get it, Carrots. It seems pretty tasty. What's that? You'll buy? Oh, why thank you, Carrots! Very kind. Now, let's see…_

Amused with his mental jokes, he patiently waited for the opportune moment. He leaned forward a bit, still waiting for that perfect moment he had planned on. Almost… almost…Now.

Nick whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Carrots."

He laughed as Judy spit out the water she had been drinking, gaining attention from the other diners.

"Nick! Don't do that! Ugh! Look what you made me do."

The surprised rabbit had dropped her cup onto the table, where it had spilled its contents.

Judy was wiping a napkin against her wet shirt, annoyed at Nick.

Nick smiled with amusement as he sat down and helped her clean up the mess.

"Sorry, Carrots. I saw an opportunity and took it. You should have seen your face!"

The fox laughed, clearly amused at his stunt. Judy gave him a smirk. Her friend wasn't going to get away with it that easily.

"Hey, Slick."

Nick turned his attention back to Judy. His smile disappeared as the rabbit sent a splash of water into his face and down his shirt.

He blinked as he wiped the water from his eyes.

"Okay, I may have deserved that."

Judy grinned, no longer mad at Nick after her revenge.

"Yeah, you did, ya dumb fox."

Nick grinned back.

"We probably should clean this up."

"Agreed."

After they had wiped up all the water from the table top and floor and had dried themselves reasonably well, they ordered their meals and ate for a while, before resorting to conversation for the rest of the time.

"So, Carrots, how's the leg?"

Judy groaned.

"You have no idea how much it's killing me."

Nick gave a mock look of deep concern.

"It's that serious? Oh, Carrots, we need to get you to a hospital. You are too young to die!"

The rabbit rolled her eyes with a grin.

"You are such a dramatic."

"Ha! You're the one to talk. Whose idea was it to pull off that fine bit of acting at the museum? Oh, that's right! It was yours."

Judy waved away the remark.

"Point made. Seriously though, it still hurts when I put my weight on it, but it's getting better."

Nick nodded.

"Well, better's good. Still haven't returned to work yet?"

The rabbit shook her head as she took a drink.

"Nope. Give it another week, when I can actually walk, then I will be back on the job. Hopefully not on parking duty. Oh, please not parking duty!"

Judy turned her attention back on the fox sitting across from her.

"So, how about you? Have you thought about my offer?"

Nick breathed a sigh as he took out the paper from his pocket.

"Yeah, I have."

Judy looked at him eagerly.

"And?"

Nick handed the application to her with a grin.

"What do you think? Someone needs to have your back, you crazy bunny. Might as well be someone crazy enough to believe your crazy ideas. So, yeah, I will do it."

Judy looked at the paper. Her black tipped ears stood straight up. She smiled a big smile. Her amethyst eyes glowed. It melted Nick's heart.

Was it just him, or did she look beautiful just then?

Judy nearly jumped from her seat.

"This is wonderful, Nick! You're going to be a good cop. I just know it!"

She folded it back up and stowed it away.

"I will make sure it gets to the right people. I am so glad you said 'yes!'"

Nick smiled.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sure at first, but it grew on me, Carrots."

He waved his paw in the air.

" _Officer_ Wilde. Has a nice ring to it. 'Officers Wilde and Hopps reporting for duty.'"

Judy grinned.

"Okay, Slick, you aren't an officer yet. You still have to go through the academy. It is going to be hard. Stronger guys than you have gone in and failed. You think you're up to it?"

Nick leaned back in his seat.

"Carrots, you will be surprised what you don't know about me. If you can make it, I can."

Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm, well I hope you make it. I want someone I can trust to be my partner."

Nick raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"You trust me?"

Judy smirked as she lifted a drink to her mouth.

"Did I say that? I don't think I did."

"You implied it."

"Did I?"

"Carrots, I know you did."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm I don't recall..."

She gave a feigned look of deep thought.

Nick grinned. He liked it when she played sly. It was adorable. He shook his head with a chuckle. Boy oh boy did he like this bunny!

"Carrots, you are so cu- err… uh, never mind."

The rabbit glared at him.

"What? What were you about to say? Come on, Slick. Tell me."

"Uh, well! Will you look at the time—"

"Oh no, you don't! What were you going to say? I am what? Come on, spill it."

"Uh, you... are... soo... um, c...comical sometimes. That's all."

"No that wasn't it. What was it?"

"And how will you _know_ that it wasn't? I don't seem to recall—"

"Oh, really? You're just going to do that? Flip the conversation, hm?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Judy rolled her eyes. It was useless. The fox wasn't going to admit it.

"Ugh, dumb fox! You're impossible…"

Judy banged her head on the table and left it there, much to Nick's amusement.

"You know you love me."

A muffled sigh came from the rabbit's hidden mouth.

"Yes, yes I do, Slick Nick… But that still doesn't change the fact that you're the most _annoying_ fox I have ever had as a friend."

"Uh, Carrots? I am the _only_ annoying fox you've had as a friend."

"Sly fox," came the muffled remark.

Nick leaned back in victory, a smug satisfied look on his face.

"Dumb bunny."

* * *

"Nick, come back. _Please!_ It was my fault! I should have never asked you to join the force. I can't… Come back, please?... _Please?_ "

A rabbit sobs. A fox's life is again in peril. Two hearts. One tormented. One stopped. Both in love. But will that love be shattered with the end of the one? Will the pain ever end? Or will a rabbit continue to weep tears for a fox?

* * *

 **Don't hate me! I know it's suspenseful to the point it is painful. Don't worry, next chapter will have answers to your questions. 'Is Nick going to live or die?' I bet is one such question on your minds. Promise you that the answer will be coming, but will it be the one you hoped? ;) Stay tuned to see!**

 **Thanks for reading _Tears for a Fox_ , it means a lot. Speaking of tears, let me know how well I am tormenting your hearts with the suspense. I have already been called evil. (Yes, you know who you are.)**

 **New chapter may take a few days. I have a couple of papers to write. Ugh, school is _fun_ isn't it? Anyways, pretty much don't expect another one tomorrow basically.**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **StoryCrusader**


	8. Chapter 8: Despair

**So, I know I said in last chapter's A/N that I wouldn't be able to upload another chapter for a while, BUT I decided to stay up to 4:00 a.m. last night writing this chapter, cause why not? YOUR WELCOME! You better enjoy. ;)**

 **GRAB SOME TISSUES! This may be the hardest to read yet...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Despair**

 _ **"The whole world can become the enemy when you lose what you love."**_  
 **— Kristina McMorris**

* * *

Stu and Bonnie Hopps had had a long day. As soon after they got finished talking to Judy over the phone, they had started preparing in an effort to make it to the train station in time, but things didn't go as planned. The usual older offspring that Stu and Bonnie relied on to take up the task of babysitting were busy with their own children, or had gone on a vacation, or were busy with their own jobs. Many of the older offspring lived just off the Hopps farm. Some had their own jobs when they were not helping to tend fields of crops that the Hopps family planted, grew, and harvested.

It had been hectic to find someone they could readily rely on to watch over the 160 or so young rabbits that were too young to be left alone. By the time they had found and got together a team of older rabbits to look after their young siblings, they had missed their train. Said team of rabbits were not very enthused to do it. It was a pain to watch over the hyper kits. But, upon hearing what happened to Judy and her partner, they quickly took up the task. All the Hopps family loved each other. They didn't really have any family issues. Sure they may have a few differences that may become heated, but in the end they all still loved each other.

When many of the siblings had heard of Judy's friendship with a fox, they had been fearful and worried of their family members wellbeing, knowing foxes' reputations. Some had warmed up to it once Stu and Bonnie became business partners with Gideon Gray, but many still had their doubts. It were these doubts that Judy had been worried about when she had brought Nick to visit her family. Once the family had met the fox, they had greeted him respectfully, not wanting to insult someone one of their own called a friend. The doubts still lingered. Even Stu, who first proposed the idea to work with Gideon, had his doubts, even after his views on foxes had been greatly shifted.

When he first met Nick, he had been a bit skeptical at first, but he had politely kept that to himself. He may have worked with Gideon, but the baker was a country fox. Stu didn't know exactly how a city fox would be. He warmed up to Nick though. He could see why his daughter liked him. By the end of Judy and Nick's visit, the fox had earned Stu's trust. Stu's wife, Bonnie, felt the same. Life had gone on peacefully. Their daughter and her partner had started their careers as cops off with a bang. Success was with them.

But, then Stu and Bonnie got that phone call from the ZPD. They had been out of range of a cell tower when the ZPD had called two times before. Somehow, they never got the message until the morning after the incident. Both had feared the worst when they called Judy, regardless of what the ZPD had told them about everything being fine.

After they had hung up the call after talking with their daughter, they began to realize something. They had the remarkable gift of reading Judy's appearance and being able to infer what was going on in their daughter's mind. Stu and Bonnie were her parents after all, and Judy was not their first child. They had experience in these things. They had not thought much of it at first because of the rush to get things prepared for their departure, but after they were on the train, the rabbit couple had some time to talk and ponder things. That was when things started to come together in both their minds of what was bothering their daughter. Yes, Judy's partner had been shot, she had been shot, but there was something else that they had observed from their daughter that had baffled both, as they had discussed it on the train.

What they had seen in Judy's eyes was something else other than just simple worry for a partner or friend. What they had seen in the stationary positon of Judy's ears was something greater than sorrow. Her face, even though she had tried to hide it, had betrayed a hidden torment within her heart. It was something more.

The more the two rabbits discussed it, the more it made them fear for their daughter's wellbeing.

Judy Hopps, their daughter, was in love with a fox, who was the same fox they had met when he and Judy came to visit. It worried them.

Stu and Bonnie exited the taxi at the Savannah Central Hospital. Somewhere inside was their rabbit daughter. Regardless of the situation, Stu took a moment to whistle at the size of the place. In fact, he had been taken back by the size and magnificence of the buildings of the city. Many he had seen before, but Stu rarely came into the city. It was 200 plus miles away after all. He could see why his daughter liked the city. It was so different and diverse. It fitted Judy's mindset.

Since she was little, the young doe had wanted to try new things, go to new places, discover new sights, and become something other than a carrot farmer. Stu and Bonnie had not thought she was actually going to carry out her dreams. They had tried to talk it out of her, but Judy was Judy. She was stubborn and determined. When she did become a cop, they had mixed feelings. They were of course proud, but also very concerned. The two heads of the Hopps family knew that being a cop would potentially put Judy's life at risk. They didn't want to see their kit get hurt, but they allowed her to make her own decisions. They simply encouraged, recommended, and advised her while she did so.

Stu and Bonnie made their way towards the entrance, still dressed in farmer attire.

Stu mentioned his thoughts to his wife.

"I can see why Jude likes the city."

Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, it is so different. So like Judy. Now, where do you think she would be?"

Stu pushed back his hat, absent mindedly scratching his head.

"Hmm. I guess we could ask that beaver at the desk over there. I think that's what they're there for."

They walked over to the receptionist.

Stu gave a smile.

"Hello, um, we are here to see our daughter."

The beaver politely returned the warm smile, and turned to her computer.

"What's her name?"

"Judy Hopps."

The beaver was caught off guard as she looked at the two rabbits in front of her with a look of amazement and excitement.

"Oh, you're Judy Hopps' parents? Oh my… Sorry, you just caught me off guard."

Stu and Bonnie just looked at each other with shrugs.

The beaver, seeing their confusion, explained.

"Oh, it's just Judy is well-known around the city. She is quite the celebrity."

Stu was a bit surprised. Bonnie was too. They knew Judy was a bit popular, but they didn't think that they would get a reaction like this. Maybe a few nodding of the heads at the name 'Judy Hopps' but nowhere close to the 'Can I have your autograph?!' vibe that this beaver was giving off.

The beaver continued, somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I am a bit of a fan, that's all. Wish her well for me. She and her partner. Uh, sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. This tells me that your daughter had been cleared to leave. She isn't here."

Stu and Bonnie exchanged glances. They knew where she would be.

Bonnie turned back to the beaver.

"Um, that's okay. How about her partner? Nick Wilde?"

The beaver turned back to the computer.

"Uh… Yep, Mr. Wilde is still here, but he isn't receiving visitors."

Stu piped up.

"We know. It's just. That is where Jude would be if she has been cleared."

The beaver gaped, blushing.

"Of course! I didn't think of that. He is her partner anyway. Anyway, I am not really supposed to let anyone back there, but I am sure you can be an exception. Hang on a sec. Let me call someone to escort you back."

"No need," came a deep voice coming from behind the two rabbits. All three mammals, including the beaver, looked up to see a cape buffalo towering over them.

Bogo introduced himself to the surprised rabbits as he shook their paws.

"Hello, I'm Chief Bogo. I'm Judy's boss. I believe that you are her parents?"

The two rabbits nodded with smiles. They never met Judy's boss before.

Stu motioned to himself and then to his wife.

"Yes, sir. I'm Stu and this is my wife Bonnie."

Bogo gave a polite smile.

"Pleasure. If you don't mind, I can take you back to see Judy. I was about to go see her myself. I imagine she is with Officer Wilde now."

Judy's parents nodded.

Bonnie had a concerned look on her face.

"How is he? Last time we talked to Judy, she was pretty shook up, said it was pretty bad."

Bogo sighed and shook his head as he lead them away from the receptionist's desk.

"To be honest, I don't know. I have been working all day. I asked to be informed about any change in his condition. I have heard nothing. I don't know if that is good or bad."

The cape buffalo had access to nearly everything it seemed. He could go anywhere he pleased within the hospital.

He waved a card in front of a reader. There was a beep, and the doors unlocked. Bogo ushered the rabbits through.

Stu and Bonnie felt their worry deepen as they got closer to their daughter and her fox friend. Bogo noticed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, your daughter is a fine officer. She has proved herself even better than some of my most experienced officers."

The rabbits enjoyed the compliment of their daughter, their tension lessened.

Stu gave the police chief a warm smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. She has been dreaming of it her entire life, you know?"

Bogo nodded.

"So I've heard."

The three chatted more about Judy and her work as they walked through the maze of rooms and corridors.

Bogo was about to answer the question that Mrs. Hopps had asked when they were interrupted by yelling coming from around the corner.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she laid her paw instinctively on her husband's arm.

"Stu! That sounded like Judy."

Bogo was already jogging towards the noise.

Bonnie and Stu quickly followed.

What they saw at the far end of the corridor once they rounded the corner made their hearts drop.

Stu muttered under his escalated breathing.

"Something's wrong."

Judy was banging on a window to a room, yelling things that filled her parents' hearts with compassion.

"Nick! Dumb fox! Live!"

The room whose window she banged on was alive with activity. Bonnie's ears picked up something, an electric charging sound. It made her gasp with a revelation.

 _Oh no._

She grabbed her husband's arm.

"Stu!"

Stu nodded, grimly.

They rushed towards their daughter.

* * *

Judy felt like she was being oppressed by the world. The air was hard to breathe. She felt cold. Her chest felt like it was being crushed as she watched helplessly at the unresponsive Nick. It had been 16 minutes of heart ache and unceasing torment.

She had cried herself dry.

Judy looked longingly at her fox. He still didn't show any signs of life. So, much was done to try to resuscitate him.

Judy's eyes were dull with pain.

Mammals from up and down the hall looked at her with strange looks but she didn't care, didn't notice. Everything was nothing. The world only consisted of her and Nick. She wasn't aware of the looks given by passerby. She didn't even see or hear her parents rushing down the hall towards her.

Judy could only watch as her worst nightmare unfolded before her eyes. She felt alone in a world filled with mammals. She felt helpless. She could only cry, sob, and watch as the head doctor tried and tried again to get her fox's heart beating again.

 _Nick._

* * *

Nick's world was falling apart at the seams. The walls of his world were being ripped back along with everything as the door to the afterlife, as that is what it was, tried to reel in its newest applicant into its realm.

The fox gasped for air, finding none. He wanted to let the force take him, but he felt something keeping him from doing so, some link to the other door. Who?

Nick clawed upon the floor, struggling to find a hold to stop himself from slipping away into the great beyond.

There was a sharply harsh loud sound that ripped through the air, calming the chaos for long enough for Nick to crawl back to the middle between the two portals. That had been happening for a while now.

He had to choose whether to fight the force pulling at him or just let go. Nick whimpered. He wanted to do both, but he couldn't. He needed that someone who had been there for him. Someone who always gave him the strength to move on. Who!

He heard another loud sound that seemed to still the chaos around him for a time, allowing him to move freely.

Nick needed someone. He couldn't think! It was like his memories were being taken form him also. Who needed him? Who did he need?

The fox closed his eyes as the sharp and cruel pain on his heart threatened to pull him into the unknown. Should he give in? After all, he would be happy… he would be at peace.

"Nick!"

The echo filled Nick with a desire to find the source of the shout. Who yelled it in such a pained way?

No one deserved that amount of pain and sorrow.

" _Nooo!_ "

Nick felt tears come to his eyes after that last scream. It was such an agonizing scream. Someone was in a terrible amount of grief. Torment. They needed him. He had to find them.

Nick fought against the force threatening to pull him away into.

 _No! I need to find her. She needs me! JUDY needs me!_

"JUDY!" Nick yelled into the swirling chaos, the familiar door had vanished.

There was no break from powerful pull at his heart.

Nick growled as he clutched his chest. The pain was intense. It was almost like his heart had stopped. In fact, he didn't hear a heartbeat. His eyes widened.

Was he dead?

 _No. NO! That can't be. I can't die yet. I haven't told Judy I love her. I have been putting it off for so long… She needs me!_

Nick pulled himself towards the weeping sounds he now heard echoing throughout his being.

Where was she? Where was Judy?!

He saw an image start to appear. The other door. He found it! There was still a chance.

Nick dragged himself towards it, but the pain in his chest escalated. He wanted to scream in agony. This was beyond agony. The pull on his soul increased. He couldn't move.

He needed his heart to beat. He just needed a break from this force that threatened to pull away from his Judy. He could nearly touch the door. It was open.

Beyond it, he saw a hospital room. A rabbit was weeping openly over a fox's body. His body!

 _NO!_ _JUDY!_

Nick hated to see the rabbit cry. She didn't deserve the pain that tore apart her heart.

She was saying something.

"Why do you—why don't you wake up? Wake up… _please?_ YOU CAN'T DIE! I NEED YOU! I… I-I _love_ you, you selfish fox! COME BACK! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU, NICHOLAS!..."

The rabbit gave out the most heart wrenching whine as she beat out every syllable into his chest in escalating strength as she became more desperate. All the mammals in the vicinity had turned pale. Bogo even had to turn away.

Nick watched his rabbit pound his chest. She was distraught. He shook his head, strength returning to him.

He couldn't die. He couldn't leave her like this. She _loved_ him. _LOVED_ HIM!... HE _LOVED_ HER!

Nick growled and clenched a fist and did the only thing he could do.

He slammed his fist into his chest and gasped at the pain he felt.

He _needed_ to get back to his body. He _needed_ to live. _HE NEEDED TO LIVE!_ SHE _LOVED_ HIM!

Nick yelped at the pain when he hit his chest again.

The forces pulling at him were too strong.

He couldn't do it. He was going to die. He felt himself slipping as he beat his chest again.

Nick couldn't hold on any longer. His grip slipped.

* * *

Judy was broken inside. Something inside her had snapped. She kept pounding her fox's chest. Her face and most of the front of her body was wet from tears. She had taken her arm out of her sling. She didn't care.

 _LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!_

Animals started to vacate the area as the scene had become too sad and hard to watch.

Stu and Bonnie could only stand where they were in grave silence, not having the heart to tell their daughter that it was over.

Bogo observed all this. He finally got over it himself, hard though it was. Nick Wilde was dead. After 20 minutes of trying to resuscitate the fox, the doctor in charge had called the time of death. Judy had obviously not taken that well. They tried to stop her, but it was no use. After watching the rabbit beat on the dead fox's chest for what seemed like ages when in fact it had only been a minute, Bogo had decided that enough was enough. He couldn't bear watching this behavior from one of his officers, one he had come to look at as his own daughter in some ways. Regardless, he couldn't have stood it if it had been any other mammal. No one witnesses that much pain in another and goes away unaffected unless there was something wrong with them.

The cape buffalo took a deep breath and walked over to the crazed rabbit.

"Judy? Enough! Judy! Listen to me!"

He had to grab hold of her in order for her to stop, but even then, she resisted, tears falling from her eyes.

"LET ME GO! He needs me! I got—I have to."

Judy broke down into more violent sobs as the buffalo pulled her close to him.

Bogo's expression was that of utmost compassion.

"There now, Judy… Calm down… I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He was a good officer."

The broken doe's mind was in tatters. Why was she acting this way? She had to do something. Nick! He needed her! He had to live!

Bogo was caught off guard by the sudden change of depressed silent sorrow back to the crazed rabbit she had been moments before.

"I have to help him! He needs me!"

She had been about to beat the body's chest again, when Bogo caught her by her waist and pulled her up and away from Nick's body. She needed help. Bogo could not let his officer make a fool of herself when she was in this state of mind. He also felt like he should respect his fallen officer's memory and not allow Judy to continue doing what she had been doing to his body, especially when she just confessed her love for Nick to everyone present.

No, as much as Judy didn't like it, Bogo needed to get her out of there, but Judy wasn't a well-known fighter around the ZPD for no reason.

Judy had beat the buffalo's back as she watched Nick get farther and farther away. Sorrow turned to desperation. Desperation turned to anger. Anger turned to violence.

Judy felt a rage boil in her, so much that she gave a very predator-like growl as she coiled back her legs.

Bogo had felt the change of the rabbit on his shoulder. He knew what was coming but didn't have time to prepare himself.

Judy launched her legs into the chief's jaw. It was such a powerful blow that Bogo dropped her with a grunt. She sprinted back to Nick's bedside. She didn't pound on his chest. She crawled up next to his body and laid her head on his chest, renewed tears falling yet again.

"Nick. Don't go. I need you. I _love_ you. Don't die. I can't live without you."

She buried her face onto his bandaged chest. She took in the smell from his red fur. It smelled of sterilizing chemicals, but behind it all, there was the scent she had fallen in love with, from the mammal she had fallen in love with. It soothed her, but brought on a verge of tears.

He couldn't die, yet he was. The admission sent a chill throughout her core. She was starting to accept that her fox, the one she had fallen for months ago, the same one who had took care of her when she needed it, the one who refused to fight her because he didn't want to hurt her, the one who she had to put to bed like a kit, her partner, her _friend,_ Nicholas P. Wilde, was dead. She had to accept it. It crushed her. Her light within had just been snuffed out as she started to feel guilty.

"It was my fault! I should have never asked you to be a cop."

Her father, who had been standing silently in the corner with her mother, spoke up.

"Judy, don't think tha—"

Judy snapped at her father in protest. The empty sorrow in her eyes was evident past the tears her eyes produced.

"It's true! If I didn't ask him, he would have never became a cop, and he would have never been shot. It's my fault. You hear me, you stupid fox! You win! I was a dumb bunny. I should have recognized my feelings then and kept you away from danger."

Judy choked as she turned back to her dead friend. He gave off no sign of life. His face was pale. Those beautiful emerald eyes did not open. His sly smile did not grace his face. This was no con. No hustle. No trick. Nicholas Wilde was dead. It pained Judy to think it, but she couldn't ignore the truth. She had to say those words again. She leaned over and whispered into the fox's ear.

"I love you, Nick."

She choked but laid down a passionate kiss on the fox's forehead, tears not withheld as they fell on the fox's face. She broke away feeling very much depressed.

Judy dropped down off the bed.

Judy thought how lonely life would become with him gone. No more sly jokes and remarks. No more teasing. No more. Gone. Lost.

Her ears reached a new low, eyes were locked to the floor. She slumped her shoulders as she turned to walk away. She tried to not cry, but it was useless. She pushed her paws into her eyes as she started towards the door, wanting to be anywhere than here in this depressing moment.

 _Nick was dead._

She shivered from the despair she felt, the emptiness inside her. Her positive attitude was gone. Depression hung over her like it never had before.

 _Why did you have to die, Nick, and leave me so… cold?_

She turned one last time towards her friend's cold dead body to look upon him before she went to grieve in some secluded place.

She had a desperate flicker of hope that he would be looking back at her alive, but he wasn't. The hope was snuffed out, leaving a very cold and depressed rabbit. She turned away, head hung low.

Life was going to be so lonely witho- Judy's ear flicked back towards her dead partner.

She gazed sadly at him. She knew it was her desperate mind playing tricks on her. Nick was dead.

Judy turned to go again, heading towards a compassionate looking buffalo and her grim parents.

Her ear flicked back again.

Judy didn't turn around that time, but did pause to collect herself. She began to feel angry with her foolish mind for mocking her broken heart the way it did. He is dead! Move on.

Judy grimaced. That hurt.

Again, her ear flicked back at the sound.

This time she couldn't contain herself. She ran back to the bed, sitting on the chair she had brought up next to it, tears in her eyes.

The fox remained still, silent, lifeless.

Judy closed her eyes and laid her head on his bedside. Nick was dead.

Her mind drifted through all the memories of the fox. They had become so close as friends, and yet their time together had only lasted two years. She had been so ready to confess her feelings to him, but she never did when he was alive. Now, she thought dark thoughts. Her life felt empty, meaningless. In that moment she gave up on everything. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but it was real. There was no turning back. There was no awaking from this.

Why did he have to die?

She felt like it was time to go. She started to lift her head and stand up on her feet. Her tired eyelids hung heavy over her eyes. She had no tears.

Judy sighed and turned towards the door. She had been squeezing the fox's paw and now let go of it, allowing it to fall back to the bed.

She made a move to go but found that she couldn't. Judy froze.

Her paw was still joined with Nick's. But she had let it go? How...

The doe's eyes snapped open.

* * *

 **So, what happened? Is Nick dead?**

 **Hope you didn't cry too much.**

 **Tell me what you think by posting a review. Remember to follow and favorite.**

 **Thanks for reading. It means a lot.**

 **Until next time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	9. Chapter 9: Death

**Hey guys! For those of you who missed a certain detail at the end of last chapter, prepare for a realization. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Death**

* * *

Judy's mind was void of thought. Her heart was clear of any emotion. All she could do was stand there staring at Nick's paw.

She had let go of Nick's paw and had turned to leave, only to find herself slightly restrained from doing so.

Judy stood confused and dumb-founded, shocked and surprised for some reason she did not know. His paw should have dropped lifelessly down, but it hadn't.

 _What…?_

Why was she still standing there? He is dead. It was her imagination. It had to be. Was it?

Judy couldn't take her eyes off the paw in hers.

Uncertainty plagued her heart. She had to be sure.

She hesitated as she put an ear to the dead fox's chest, not sure if she wanted to go through this again. Building up her hope only to find it dashed away by the unpleasant truth. She had to know. Judy listened intently, expecting to hear only silence as she closed her eyes and waited for her flicker of hope to be snuffed out yet again.

What she didn't expect was to hear a sound. Her hope ignited into a larger flame, starting to warm her cold chest.

Her ears twitched as the thumping sound seemed to echo from the fox's chest and into her own.

 _Was that… a heartbeat?_

Judy held her head there, frozen to the fox's chest, for what seemed like ages. Moments ago, she had been left feeling the most miserable she had ever been in her life. Now, all her emotions, thoughts, heart, actions, tears, everything came to a halt.

Her mind in that moment was alive with activity, trying to process what she was hearing.

 _Thump thump, thump thump…_

It had to be her imagination. Maybe it was her own heartbeat. Nick was dead.

The sound was becoming stronger as Judy felt weaker as butterflies danced about her being.

 _Thum thump, thump thump…_

No, she could hear her heartbeat. It was separate from this steady sound.

That had to be a heartbeat in the fox's chest…

But if that was a heartbeat, then that would mean…

Judy's eyes flashed open with a gasp and a jolt.

Judy quickly turned and grabbed Nick's face in her trembling paws.

There staring back at her from under heavy eyelids were two weary emerald eyes.

"… _hey_ …"

Upon hearing Nick speak, Judy's heart melted into love and joy. She shuddered from the sudden rush of joy and excitement overloading her senses. She could only stand there, her eyes blinking, mouth rapidly opening and closing in silence, and breaths coming in quick bursts.

 _Nick's alive? Nick's alive?! NICK"S ALIVE!_ _Oh sweet cheese..._

Her knees buckled and she fell down upon his chest, feeling faint but still very much conscious. She didn't hesitate to throw her arms around Nick's neck.

"Nick!"

She clamped her eyes shut as she tightened her grip as she let loose her emotions.

 _He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!_...

Nick eyes widened a bit at the sudden action of the now sobbing rabbit.

Confusion and exhaustion were evident on his face as he groggily raised a paw and patted her on her back.

"Mmmm...You bunnies, so emotional... Ugh, I feel like... crap... What happened?...," he moaned as he blinked his eyes as he wearily shook his head free of the tiredness he felt. Another moan. Why did he feel like he had the worst hangover ever? Where was he?

Judy let out a laugh as she sniffled a response into his bandaged chest from where she lay.

"I thought you died…"

Nick felt slightly more awake at the remark. 'Died?' What did she mean he 'died?'

The pale faced Nick, a bit confused by the statement, managed to grin at the rabbit still crying tears of joy on his shoulder.

"Well… I'm not."

He winced at the pain as he shifted where he lay to put his arms around the rabbit. Yep, he definitely felt like he got hit by a bus.

Nick blinked as he took a deep breath. Breathing made his chest feel even more sore than it was already. He winced at the pain in his stomach. Yeah, definitely got hit by a train.

He pulled the rabbit close, choking on tears that now uncontrollably dripped down his face. Now, he was crying. Why was _he_ crying? What just happened? Why is he in the hospital? And more importantly why was Judy crying?

Normally, he would not allow himself to show such emotion. He didn't like to show it, but this moment was too special to care what others would think. Although why it was special and he was feeling so much relief and happiness, Nick didn't know. What's going on?! He just woke up with a headache, a very sore chest, and a very depressed rabbit standing next to his bed with no recollection of the events prior. His back was in pain as well, but everything was forgotten when he felt the warmth of the rabbit on his chest and around his neck.

She was trembling. It made his eyes water more. Why was she so shook up? Why was she so happy?

Nick managed to fight back his tears only to be renewed as Judy let loose another volley. Why? What made her so happy that made him happy? 'Died?' Why had she used that word? He wasn't dead. Was he? Was this a dream? What? No, that can't be. This was real.

The fox opened his eyes as he tried his best in his weakened state to rub circles on the still trembling rabbit's back. Why did this feel so right? So _intimate_?

Nick felt weird. He was exhausted. He was sore. He winced as his back sent a jolt of pain through his body. Yep, he definitely fell out of a plane, _multiple_ times.

He closed his eyes as he forced the gears in his head to turn over as he rubbed his rabbit companion's back and enjoyed in the intimacy of it all.

Nick tried to think about what happened. Judy's warmth thawed his mind and body. He felt himself squeezed her tighter. Well... as tight as he could manage feeling as weak and frail as he did.

He absentmindedly rubbed the space between Judy's ears, eliciting purrs from the doe. Nick grinned when he realized what he was doing and how Judy had reacted. He had never done that before. He wouldn't have dared do it before, but now it seemed... right. A warm feeling began to spread through his chest that was not warmth from the lapin on his chest.

The red fox closed his eyes and forced his exhausted mind to think. Why was he here? His mind felt clouded, memories feeling foreign to him, but he slowly began piecing details together. The chase. The struggle. The gunshots. The pain. Judy standing by his bedside, depressed. Confusion.

He… died? Was Judy serious?

Nick opened his eyes with a frown. There was something else. It had seemed more like a dream, but what if it was true? It had to be. It couldn't be ignored. He had to be sure.

Nick groggily pushed Judy away so that he could gaze into her deep violet eyes.

"Judy?"

"Hmm?" Came the muffled reply as the rabbit lifted her head with a sniff.

When Nick had said her name, her heart melted yet again with joy, but she detected uncertainty in it that made her have a twinge of worry.

Judy wiped her eyes, feeling much relieved from the tension and burden that she had just released. She caught Nick's hypnotic gaze and briefly got lost in the brilliance of his eyes, dull though they currently were. She got brought back to reality when the seriousness of the fox's weary face caught her attention.

"Did you mean it?"

Judy blinked in surprise. She wasn't prepared for the question. Her eyes betrayed a hint of understanding, though.

"What…?"

Nick closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Do you _love_ me?"

The question almost made the rabbit's eyes become as wide as saucers. It also released butterflies inside her chest. After the initial shock of the question, Judy's eyes lowered a bit. A blush spread into her face and ears. A slight nervous grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as she shyly avoided eye contact, rubbing the back of her neck. He heard her say that? For some reason, she hadn't thought she would be finally having this conversation with Nick on what had moments earlier been the fox's deathbed. She hadn't been prepared. Judy sat up from where she had been laying across his chest, sitting back in the space of the overly large bed that she occupied.

Judy wanted to think through her answer, to carefully word it, but her heart had other plans as she whispered out her answer

"Yes."

The doe gasped as she realized the significance of the word she just spoke.

 _Oh, Oh, Oh my... I said it!... Why didn't I think it through?!_

 _'What do you mean? What is there to think through? You love him don't you?"_

 _Well, yes, but maybe he doesn't feel the same._

Judy felt a rush of worried thoughts go through her mind. Would he feel the same way? What will he say? Why did she say 'yes?' This was stupid. She shouldn't have said anything. She was just being a dumb bunny. Did she just end their friendship? She just ended their friendship. Oh sweet cheese and crackers. Oh, no. She had to repair the damage. This was not how she wanted this to go down. Oh sweet cheese and crackers. She started to panic as she blurted out her a bunch of words aiming to mend the damage she did.

"O-O-Of course, I completely understand if you don't have, you know- feelings for me. I-I I'm just being a dramatic. I don't know why I said it. Don't know why I said it. I-I mean, I-I-I totally understand if…"

It all happened so fast. Judy didn't have time to prepare.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her ears shot upward, but they soon fell back down as her whole body felt like it turned to melting butter.

Any words the rabbit had been about to speak were forgotten with the passionate kiss given by the fox.

 _Oh sweet cheese and crackers…_

She closed her eyes as the sensation washed over her. She felt tears begin to return to her eyes.

Her shoulders slumped down as her body became like putty in that moment. Judy could not think. The kiss took away her ability. She could only feel, and she felt… _good_. It warmed her body.

Nick broke away, exhausted but proud and amused at the sight before him. The fox felt like he had just ran a marathon, and he was not an endurance runner. But, it was worth it.

He collapsed back into his pillow with strained but happy breaths. He still felt weak, but he managed a knowing smile as a dazed Judy started to open her eyes.

She sat there swaying back and forth, one of her ears caught on her shoulder. She had a dreamy look on her face as a grin started to tug at the corners of her mouth. A blush filled her face and ears as she started to giggle, clearly with her mind being elsewhere.

Nick could only give a weak chuckle at the silly rabbit above him, a happy tear descending his cheek.

"You talk too much. And yes, Judy, I do love you, in case you haven't figured it out."

Judy gave the biggest smile Nick had ever seen in the two years he has known her, snapping out of her trance and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too, ya sly fox."

Nick felt his heart skip a beat at the word, 'love.' He gazed longingly into her eyes, a smile on both of their faces. They loved each other. Their secret feelings were now in the open for both to see. They took in each other's faces like it was the first time they had seen each other, but the sound of someone clearing their throat made the lovers jump in surprise.

Bogo stood near the doorway with a curious trace of a grin on his face. He had an eyebrow raised.

"Nice to see you back from the dead, Wilde."

Nick grinned sheepishly, blushing a bit. He had not realized that there could have been others in the room, but he again he was struck by that 'dead' word that left an uneasiness on his mind.

"Uh, thanks, Chief. Um, was I really... _dead_?"

Bogo nodded in confirmation.

Judy tightened her hold on his paw as she gave him a look that told him the whole story of the pain and torment she had gone through before.

"They tried to resuscitated you for 20 minutes. I-it was awful." She choked out that last part remembering the moment.

Nick heart dropped at the look in his bunny's eyes. It must have really hurt her. He gave a compassionate stroke of her cheek. Judy closed her eyes at the touch, the pain from earlier forgotten.

Nick grinned at Judy's pleasure before turning back to the police chief with a weak smirk, feeling stronger with each passing moment but yet still weak.

"Guess you still have to put up with me then, eh Chief?"

Bogo snorted, amused by Nick's remark but not going to show it.

Nick chuckled but then fell silent as he noticed Judy's parents in the corner for the first time. He suddenly felt self-conscious that he had just kissed Judy in their presence, not to mention the other affectionate touches he had made as well.

 _Oh crap… Well... this is embarrassing._

His pale face regained some of its color as an embarrassed blush fell on his face. He tried to mask it with a nervous laugh, but that didn't work very well.

"Oh, uh haha, err, hello?"

Bonnie smiled as she walked up to the bed and laid a paw on one of Nick's legs.

"Hello. Nice to meet you again. Although, we wished it would be under better circumstances."

Stu strode up behind his wife, and placed a paw on Judy's shoulder as he addressed Nick.

"Yeah, you had everyone worried for a bit there. Haha… eh…"

The older rabbit gave a sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Nick's heart dropped. He had an idea of what this rabbit was going to say next, knowing his former views on foxes.

 _Uh, oh_ …

A quick glance at Judy revealed her nose twitching with excitement, a sign that she was a bit anxious and dreading what her father could say next. She was thinking the same thing as he was. She took a quick glance back at him but then back at her father. Nick felt her grip tighten on his paw.

After trying to gather his thoughts while rubbing his forehead, Stu continued

"So, um, that was sure a sight when you woke up just then. Uh, got to say—"

Stu stole a quick glance at his wife.

"—we weren't expecting that, err… any of it. When you came back to life, haha. Err, but the moment between you and Jude, err… the _kiss_ —"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she smacked her husband's shoulder.

"Stu! Do you have to bring that up now? He almost died, and you want to have this conversation now?"

Stu glanced between his wife and the couple, who were giving each other nervous looks.

"Well, we can't just ignore it, Bon! I mean… we'll have to address it soon or later. Might as well just put everything on the table now."

The rabbit farmer's eyes searched for permission to continue from his wife's eyes. Bonnie gave him an eyeroll that gave him the go ahead.

Stu turned back to his daughter and her partner with a quick sigh, trying to find the words to best explain what he wanted to say.

"Look, Judy? Nick? What you two have going on here is… uh, special… I mean, have you ever heard of a fox and rabbit couple? I sure haven't, err, but anyway, Nick, I think you are a great guy, great fox, don't get me wrong, and… Err… I can't believe I'm going to say this... But, me and Bonnie here have been talking, and I would—"

"— _We_ —" Bonnie corrected.

"— _we_ would like to say that we're… we're _fine_ with you…two…being… you know… together."

Judy and Nick's jaws dropped. They both had expected Judy's parents to definitely _not_ be okay with it.

Judy blinked in surprise, squeezing Nick's paw hard, almost making him yelp with pain, but he gritted his teeth to prevent it. Judy let go of his paw after feeling Nick tense up, giving him an apologetic smile before turning towards her parents again.

"Are you serious? You aren't going to be… mad?"

Bonnie shook her head with a smile.

"No no no no, we aren't mad. We were a bit shocked at first when we realized it, but we talked about it, and yeah, we're fine with it. Now that doesn't mean that it isn't going to take some getting used to, haha. But, whatever makes our little Jude happy. Even if that means having a fox as a boyfriend." She smiled as she squeezed Nick's leg.

Judy felt a twinge of embarrassment. They had 'realized it.' They must have figured it out before they got here, but she felt relief at her parent's words. She had thought that it would have been harder to convince them. But now, she didn't have to. That was one less thing they had to worry about. Now that Judy's parents were giving their support, all that was left was to deal with the backlash from the city, which Judy knew was going to happen. Were they ready for it? That doesn't matter right now. All that mattered now was that Nick was alive and her parents just gave their permission for her to be in a relationship with him. It was exciting.

She looked back at Nick with an excited smile, expecting to see one too, but instead found the fox staring at where her mother had squeezed his leg, his face having a mix of confusion and fear creeping into it.

Judy's smile faded a bit with confusion but slowly began to realize why he looked the way he did. What was it that doctor had said? That Nick would not be able to move from the waist down…

 _Oh no. Please don't panic, Nick. Please…_

"Nick?"

Concern was in her voice as she squeezed his paw, trying to get him to look at her, but Nick's eyes remained locked on his legs.

Nick blinked in confusion.

"I- I can't feel my legs. J-Judy, why… why can't I feel my legs? I- I- I can't feel my legs. I can't move th…"

He whimpered as he tried to move his legs, but found he couldn't. Why couldn't he move his legs? He began to panic. He couldn't move his legs…

Bogo tried to call out for Nick to calm down.

"Wilde!"

The fox didn't listen. He had worked himself into a frenzy, breathing heavily. It wasn't good for his condition, and Judy knew it. The fox started to whine and whimper, even growl. Why couldn't he move his legs? He couldn't walk! What was happening? His legs should move. They weren't. He should have been able to feel Judy's mom's squeeze, but he didn't. What was happening?! This isn't happening. This was all a dream. He would wake up to find himself slipping out of bed and _walking_ to his dresser, where he would _push_ his legs through his pants. Then he would _walk_ to go meet Judy and _walk_ to the precinct, but NO, this wasn't a dream. This was real.

 _I can't feel my legs! No no no no no! This isn't happening. I need to walk if I am going to keep my job! I love my job!_

"Nick."

The fox froze at sound of the stern voice of Judy. He felt a paw on his arm. A shiver ran through his body at the touch. His paws were clammy and trembled with fear and shock. Why couldn't he move his legs?

He let out a whine, his eyes begging for an answer.

Judy felt her heart cry out with sympathy for Nick. Her parents had taken a few steps back from the crazed fox. Judy did no such thing. She took his face in her paws so there will be no misunderstanding. She understood that Nick was shocked, confused, and not in his right mind. She would be too, but he had to calm down or else he may hurt himself more. And she would _not_ allow that to happen.

She gave him a stern but yet compassionate gaze as she talked to him in a clear but slightly commanding voice.

"Nick, you fell out a window. Remember? Your spine got damaged—no no shh- Don't worry. The doctors say that there may be an operation they can do to get it back to normal, but even then, it may be a while until you walk again. Until then, you need to stay calm, so _relax_. Okay? For me?"

Nick blinked, unable to move at first, but he slowly nodded. He lay back down onto his pillow, wincing at the pain in his stomach. He let out another whimper.

Judy stroked his fur.

"Just relax, Nick. It's going to be fine."

Nick exhaled slowly. This was a lot to take in. So, he had fallen out a window. That explains it, but was the injury serious? He hoped not, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. He felt a need to comply with Judy. Her voice soothed him. She was calm, why shouldn't he?

Nick tried to regulate his breathing.

"Right. Okay… I need to calm down… calm down… chill….. relax. I got this…"

Judy patted his shoulder with an affectionate smile as Nick talked away his worry and panic.

"That's it. You foxes, so emotional."

Nick huffed at the remark, a grin breaking from the worried complexion on his face.

"Sly bunny."

Judy placed a kiss on his forehead with a smirk.

"Dumb fox."

Nick closed his eyes at her kiss as he felt the warm feeling spread through his mind, soothing away his troubles. He let out a tired sigh. He was still exhausted and weak, but he felt active and, most importantly, _alive_.

"Thanks, Carrots. I needed that."

"Anything for my fox… Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way. Promise."

Judy smiled down at Nick as she stroked his head fur. She felt the tension leave him.

She let out a giggle after his ear began to twitch when she scratched a certain spot on his neck.

"I'm just glad you're okay. You don't know how hard it was when I thought you were dead."

Nick opened one of his eyes with a grin, enjoying the attention.

"Try being the one who was dead."

Bogo sighed as he rolled his eyes. This had gone on long enough. As much as he enjoyed watching the two lovers interact, something he would _not_ breathe a word about to _anyone_ , he admitted that it was time for the doctors to come back in.

Judy's parents had already moved away from the couple and sat down in a far corner of the room with a mixture of embarrassment, unease, and amusement at the couple's antics.

The cape buffalo stepped forward towards the bed.

"Okay, you two, that's enough. We still need to tell the doctors the you're still alive, Wilde. Which means that _this_ is going to have to wait."

Nick looked at the cape buffalo, a smirk on his face.

"Ahh! But I was enjoying being dead. You think I got this much attention when I was alive? 'To be or not to be? That's the question.' I would choose 'not to _be_ '… if it meant having Carrots _see_ … her feelings for _me…_ you _see_?"

Judy rolled her eyes with a blush at the remark, but she knew from the tone in Nick's voice that he was about start sounding off jokes. She held back a giggle.

 _Here we go…_

Nick grinned, still feeling weak but feeling a need to distract himself and those around him from his condition with humor.

He gave a sigh, as he shook away the thoughts that troubled his mind.

"Wow, all this talk of _death_ is depressing. How about some jokes? How about this?... Why do cemeteries have fences around them?... Because people are _dying_ to get in! Haha! Get it? _Dying_ …"

Judy face palmed, amused that Nick was feeling better, but she hid it as she tried to talk him out of a session of 'Jokes with Nick.' The doctors needed to some back into the picture and she knew it. This was no time for Nick to distract himself. Judy knew Nick better than anyone. She knew that whenever he felt uncomfortable and troubled when he was around others he would try to distract himself and the others with a tirade of bad jokes and other humorous remarks. It was a defense mechanism, if you will. Judy enjoyed it though, but now was no time for it.

"Okay, Slick Nick, don't start with the death jokes. You need some rest. The doctors need to come check up on you."

Nick frowned as he lay back in his bed.

"Okay, okay, fine. Go tell the doctor… Just tell him that I am only _dead_ from the _waist_ _down_ and to arrange for me to be _half_ -buried! Haha!"

Judy forced herself to look annoyed. No, she couldn't give in. She had to play the part of a stronger and more responsible partner, but she was by no means _not_ thoroughly amused by the Nick's joke.

"For a dead fox, you sure talk a lot."

Another stupid smirk.

"Well, I have been _dying_ to do so, Carrots."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! You're such a pain."

"You know you love me."

Judy had to do something to stop him before he made her lose it, so she laid a kiss on Nick's muzzle. His eyes closed as he became absorbed by it.

After a long kiss, Judy broke away from a dazed fox. Victory was in her eyes as Nick seemed to melt where he lay, as dreamy-eyed as could be and, most importantly, seeming to be incapable of speech.

"There! That shut you up. And do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

Nick slowly opened his eyes with a whine, wanting more… but he couldn't let Judy win that easily. He made an overly dramatic face as the mischievous light returned to his eyes.

"Oh Carrots, you'll be the _death_ of me."

That's it.

A snort of laughter escaped from the paw covering Judy's mouth, as she broke down into a fit of giggles. After a moment, she tried to regain an annoyed expression on her face, wiping tears from her eyes, but was failing badly.

"Ugh, why do I love you so much?"

Nick smiled weakly at Judy's failure to hide her amusement but beamed with pride. He won, but why end there…

"I don't know. Why did you wait so long to tell me? I've been _dying_ to hear it."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? ;) I didn't kill him after all. And now the story takes its first transition. The question has changed from 'Is Nick dead?' to 'Will he ever walk again?'**

 **That's the question that I expect to be on all you minds, cause although this chapter ended off with lots of light humor the chapters ahead are going to get emotional again. It wont be as intense as before, but it will be emotional for Nick and Judy.**

 **SO! I hoped you enjoyed the drama so far. Now, I am going to continue you it but now of course with more 'fluff' since Nick and Judy are now going to be a couple. I wonder what society will think about that? What about their friends? Bogo seemed fine with it, but how will the rest of the precinct react? The rest of Judy's family?**

 **Nick and Judy will need each other more than ever in the times to come if they will be strong enough to make it through.**

 **Tell me what you guys think. Remember to post a review, follow, and put this story down as a favorite.**

 **Thanks for reading! It means a lot.**

 **Until next time, [because I do not plan to leave the story off here. ;)]**

 **StoryCrusader**


	10. Chapter 10: Failing Hope

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a bit longer to write than I planned. It isn't even that long, but I have been distracted finishing up school stuff and life stuff and other stuff... Bottom line: I've been busy. With that being said, I have enough elements to this next stage of the story planned out that I can really get into writing it. I really hope you guys like what I've come up with. Anyways, here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Failing Hope**

* * *

 _"JUDY!"_

 _Growls. Yelps. Gunshots. Shock. Pain. Kick to the stomach. Shattering of glass. Falling. Impact. Sickening crunch…_

Nick snapped awake with a gasp of pain. He didn't feel pain, but he remembered it.

He panted heavily as he glanced about his room in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital. He would be stuck there for 2 weeks.

Reruns of his favorite old TV shows still played on the television screen, but Nick took no notice of them.

He whined and whimpered as he pushed his paws into his eyes to stop the flow of tears.

It had been another nightmare.

It had been so vivid, so detailed. He wished it hadn't. Because of it, he had been forced to relive one of the most scarring moments of his life. Nick felt his body shiver as a chill crept up his spine. He couldn't move his back to shake away the uneasy feeling. It was held in place by a brace. He was to wear it for the next month, restrained to bed.

After the doctors had been called back in after he had woke up, they had made preparations for a surgery in the morning after finding him alive and in stable enough condition to proceed. He had surprised them, to say the least, by his lively chatter and also, of course, by the fact that he was still alive. It was not normal for someone who had by all accounts been dead for as long as Nick had to suddenly come back to life. It was a miracle, as some put it.

The surgery had been a success. Further examination of his injury revealed that Nick's back injury had not been as serious as first thought. The possibility of him walking again had gone up, but it was still unknown if he would ever be able to move his legs again.

Nick wasn't good with medical terminology, but the doctors said he had some vertical compress fractures. Or was it vertebral compressions? Vertebral compression fractures? Yeah, something like that. According to the doctors, he would have to be in bed for a while, months. Nick wasn't looking forward to it.

The fox took his paws away from his eyes with a sniffle. He didn't like the idea of being restrained.

He tried to move his legs in a vain attempt become more comfortable, but they didn't comply.

Nick whimpered. He let his head to fall hopelessly back onto his pillow.

He was anxious, though he didn't show it during the day when Judy was around. He didn't want to appear emotional and weak.

What if he could never get out of bed again? What if he was bedridden for life? He still couldn't move or feel his legs. The doctors said that the paralysis would only last for a day or two, although Nick saw behind their masks. The truth was that they didn't know. The truth was that Nick may _never_ regain feeling in his legs and would never be able to move them ever again, regardless if his back healed fully or not.

The past three days had taken a toll on Nick, his anxiety had continued to build. He had tried Judy's positive thinking. He had kept telling himself that when he woke up in the morning he would be able to feel his legs, but after three days, doubt began to replace hope, and hope began to seem futile.

Nick closed his eyes with a whine as another round of tears trickled down his face. It was a good thing he was alone. He didn't want people to see him in his miserable state.

This handicap was frustrating him. He had always been able to keep his stress on the down low. It was a part of his con artist persona. He had to be coolheaded and suave, but the temper and frustration from his youth was starting to return to him.

Nick clenched his teeth together as a low growl began to rumble in his throat.

Why couldn't that antelope be satisfied with just shooting him? Why did he have to be kicked out a second story window?

He tugged hard at his ears and fur as the growl escalated to a snarl.

Why? Why? Why?! WHY!

Nick let loose a loud frustrated bark before he collapsed with a sigh onto his pillow. He hastily wiped away the tears and composed himself, pretending to be asleep. There was no way no one heard that, especially with these nurses and doctors constantly checking up on him.

Sure enough, a horse in nurses' clothes quickly walked into the room, confused by the sound he thought he heard. He walked over to Nick's bedside and checked to make sure everything was fine. It was. The horse blinked as he shook his head and exited the room, muttering something about needing coffee.

Nick lifted an eyelid before opening both of his eyes fully.

Seeing that he was alone again, he covered his face again with his paws.

If only Judy could be there. He knew that she would if she could, but ICU visitation procedures prevented her from staying the night. 'Mr. Wilde needs his rest,' said the doctors.

Nick shook his head. Sleep was not something he was getting a lot of.

Ever since he had woken up and realized that he had in fact been dead for roughly 15-20 minutes, he had been feeling anxious and bothered, and that isn't including the extra anxiety and worry about not feeling his legs. Yeah, he cracked those cheesy jokes about death and being only dead from the waist down, but they were more of an instinctive habit that he resorted to whenever he felt uncomfortable. He hadn't told Judy his thoughts.

Nick sighed deeply. He was exhausted to put it bluntly. He wanted to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he would relive the shooting again and again and again. It was a constant reminder of his condition, and it annoyed him and didn't help with his anxiety. However, that wasn't what bothered him the most.

Every time he closed his eyes, he relived the moment where he had saved Judy's life. She still got injured, but it could have been much worse if he had not acted, if he had not had her back. There is the key to the issue. Nick's injuries bothered him the way they did because if he never healed, never walked again, he could no longer be a police officer. And if he could not be a police officer, he couldn't be Judy's partner, and that irked him the most. What if something happened while she was on the job and Nick would not be there to cover her six like he had for the past two years? What if her new partner could not keep up with her the way Nick could? Judy may rush into a dangerous situation without aid.

Nick bit back the tears, releasing a pained whine.

What if she died and he would not be there to stop it?

With that thought, he lost control. He shuddered as he let loose a torrent of tears, not caring when a sob or two came from his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth.

He _had_ to walk again. He _had_ to be Judy's partner again. He loved the rabbit. It took two years to finally bring themselves together. He _had_ to be there for her when she needed him the most. Nick didn't want to think of the consequences. He didn't trust anyone else to be her partner besides him.

But…

Nick whimpered as he clutched his legs. Nothing. No feeling. No movement. Just nothing.

It had been three days since he woke up, and he still couldn't move his legs. He probably would never be able to again.

Nick slammed his paws into his wet face as he choked with emotion. It was hopeless.

He _couldn't_ be her partner anymore. He _couldn't_ be there for her in times of danger. He was _never_ going to walk again.

For the first time in years, Nicholas Wilde cried himself to sleep. It was a restless sleep. He relived the moment again and again and again…

 _Gunshots. Shock. Pain. Kick to the stomach. Shattering of glass. Falling. Impact…_

* * *

 **So, my original idea to continue the story didn't seem right to me. I think it would have changed up the story _too_ much. I decided to continue on with the emotional torment mingled with flashbacks and other things. Anyways, this marks the first step in the struggle of Stage 2 of the story. **

**Will Nick walk again? How will their relationship be affected? Or rather, how will their relationship affect the city?**

 **Until next time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	11. Chapter 11: Concern

**So, hey guys! I finished up another chapter. It is a bit of a slow one, but it addresses a little bit of the warm feelings that Nick and Judy have for each other. Not too much emotional torment, just a little bit of romantic gestures and such. I don't know read it and tell me what you think. Next chapter will probably be more emotional like last one. But anyways, here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Concern**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BE— Click!

Judy rolled out of her bed, refreshed and energized. Her shoulder feeling sore but better than it was.

She breathed in the morning air of her dull apartment.

Today was a new day!

She sprang into action. Gathering the necessary supplies, she headed down to the communal bathroom for a shower.

As she skipped along, she passed by a couple of her neighbors who were early risers like her. They smiled in greeting but looked at her with raised eyebrows. Judy just smiled, ignoring the puzzled looks sent her way. The rabbit had had an extra spring to her step and attitude ever since she had returned from the hospital. Why? Her neighbors and friends did not know.

Judy entered the bathroom and slipped into one of the showers. Moments later, the water was pouring from the shower head.

The rabbit did something she normally did not do. She hummed a happy tune while she scrubbed at her fur. She took care to avoid moving her injured shoulder.

As she rinsed off in the cold water, she thought about the day she had ahead of her.

Go pick up breakfast. Run errands. Go see Nick. Go home. Sleep. Wake up. Repeat.

Bogo had been kind enough to give her a week off. Officers who had been shot in the line of duty usually were given leave for a while anyway. Regardless, she had a week to hang out with Nick.

As much as she was happy, she was also worried about her fox. Judy has known Nick for two years. They have been inseparable, best friends. In all that time, she began to pick up ways to see behind the mask the fox typically wears. To those who don't know him as well as she does, Nick may seem unfazed and resolute, able to withstand anything you throw at him, but Judy knew better. She knew that he was just as emotional and fragile as the rest of them, maybe even more so. She also knew by now that Nick likes to make life harder for himself. He has a good heart. She knew that, even though society believed otherwise.

Judy stopped humming her melody at the thought. She paused after she cut off the water. She would have to ask Nick what was bothering him. He was trying to hide it, but Judy saw past the mask.

The doe made a mental note to inquire about it later. Right now, she had stuff to do.

Judy stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. A few minutes later, she was locking her apartment door and was walking down the stairs in a white blouse and jeans with her right arm in the sling she had been given.

The city was starting to show signs of the morning rush hour. The sun was just over the eastern horizon. Judy breathed in the morning air. It wasn't as good as the air in BunnyBurrow, but it did the job.

She smiled as she exhaled, refreshed and ready for the day ahead of her.

Judy skipped down the street. Now, what is the first thing on today's to-do list?

* * *

Nick woke up to see a nurse checking up on him. It was a fox, a vixen.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Wilde. Sleep well?"

Nick blinked the tiredness from his eyes as he tried to process what the nurse just said.

"Uh, what?... Oh, um, as well as can be expected I guess."

The vixen had dark red fur, nearly brown. Her eyes were blue and… wait... was she batting her eyelashes at him?

She smiled warmly.

Maybe too warmly?

"That's good. I can always ask the doctor to give you some sleeping meds if you want."

Nick blinked in surprise from what he was observing from this vixen. Was she really batting her eyelashes at him?

"Um, actually, I think I can go for some of those."

There she goes again with her eyes. What…?

The vixen touched his arm with a smile.

"Sure thing, Handsome."

Nick felt his mind switch into protection mode, suspicions confirmed. Yep, she was hitting on him. He gave a nervous laugh and grin.

"Um, well thanks, but before you say or do anything else, I am already in a relationship."

The vixen's smile faltered a bit but quickly regained some charm.

"Well then, she is a lucky fox. Do you like her? Is she beautiful?"

Nick quickly put up the mask to hide his offense at the question. Of course Judy was beautiful, and she wasn't a fox. _This_ fox was being pretty forward. If only she knew that Judy was a rabbit and not a fox, but... she didn't. Perhaps Nick could have a bit of fun, just a little bit. He gave a sly grin, his nervousness replaced by sly charm. The vixen didn't notice as Nick answered her questions.

"Love her, and pretty as can be."

The nurse apparently didn't know where to draw the line. She just continued.

"Is she a prettier vixen than me?"

Nick gave a thoughtful look, while mentally smirking at the vixen.

"Hmm... nope, she isn't actually."

Behind the mask, Nick was silently chuckling to himself. It was a true response. This vixen was the prettier _fox_ , but Judy wasn't a vixen. She was a rabbit doe.

The female fox had a glimmer of hope. Nick almost felt bad for messing with her, but it was her fault for daring to continue after he had told her he was already in a relationship. The boundaries of some people.

The vixen stroked his arm fur.

"Well, wouldn't you like to be with someone more beautiful, like me?"

Nick's sly grin grew as he gave a mock confused look. Time to spring the trap.

"Beg your pardon? I think she is the most beautiful person in the world! Don't get me wrong though. You're the most beautiful vixen I have ever met."

The nurse gave a surprised and confused look.

"What? But, that doesn't make sense. How…"

Nick took her paw in his. He patted it comfortingly in a dramatic fashion.

"It's okay. It's okay. Allow me to explain. You asked me if she was the prettier _vixen_. I said 'no.' You see?"

The nurse's face was of pure confusion.

Nick smirked, raising an eyebrow. He let the vixen to think it through, trusting the clever fox inside her would figure it out.

The vixen had a puzzled look on her face until her eyes widened.

"Oh…"

Nick gave her a wink.

"Now you get it. But I appreciated the flirts anyways.

The female fox straightened up, trying to hide the fact that she had been just trying to make a move on Nick.

"W-Well, um. Uh, sorry, I didn't know you were in an interspecies relationship. I-I should have stopped when you said you were in a relationship. I don't know what came over me. Well... I have an idea, but I... Sorry."

The vixen blushed a bit, embarrassed for her actions.

"... Sorry... mating season, you know?"

Nick smiled and nodded with understanding.

"Yeah, I understand. But, hey—"

He winked at her.

"—I'll give you a 9 for effort though."

The nurse returned a smile with a deep blush that even showed past her brownish-red fur.

"Thanks. Um, I'll go get you that sleep medicine. Sorry again for that. I guess I'm a bit desperate. Haha, um."

Nick smiled and gave another wink.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone. I did mean it when I said you are one of the prettiest vixens I have ever met."

The vixen blushed before exiting the room.

Nick let out a sigh. He was getting soft. He had been giving out more compliments lately than he usually did. Judy must have more of an effect on him than he originally thought.

 _Well, at least she found me attractive. I'm still handsome. That's a plus._

Nick's smile faded.

He placed a paw on one of his legs. Still nothing.

His ears drooped. Hope was not something he had much of at the moment. Today was the fourth day after. Nick knew that if he didn't feel his legs today, it was highly unlikely that he would ever be able to regain feeling and motion. Who was he kidding? This was permanent.

Nick let his head fall back into his pillow as he closed his eyes.

Where's Judy when he needed her? And, he _needed_ her at the moment. He felt better when she was around.

* * *

Judy padded down the hall of the ICU towards Nick's room. It took a bit longer than she expected to complete her errands, but now that they were done, she was eager to spend the rest of the day with her fox.

She saw a vixen exiting his room as she approached. The fox seemed a bit embarrassed. The vixen was a very pretty one, and Nick was a handsome tod. They were both foxes…

Judy shook the thoughts from her head. No, Nick wouldn't do that. Why was she thinking these things? Still…

She would have to ask Nick about it.

Peeking through the door, Judy saw Nick heave a sigh as he closed his eyes. He looked tired.

She knocked her knuckles on the door.

Nick looked at her and smiled.

"Why, Carrots, so nice of you to drop by."

Judy grinned as she entered the room.

"You know I wouldn't go a day without seeing my favorite fox."

Nick chuckled as he returned the hug the doe was giving him, not lifting his back from the bed.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Can't get enough of me, can you?"

Judy ended the hug with a kiss to his cheek.

"That's right. How are you feeling? Sleep well?

Nick let out a sigh as he smirked.

"Well yesterday, I felt like I got hit by a train. Today, I only feel like I got hit by a bus, so… improvement!"

Judy pulled a chair up to the bedside and sat down. It was elevated enough for her to see level with Nick.

She shook her head with a grin at his remark.

"Well, that's good-ish, but you didn't answer my other question. Did you sleep well? You look pretty tired there, Slick. Did you sleep much last night?"

Nick gave a yawn. He didn't mean to, but it seemed to help answer the question as he shook his head.

"I kept waking up. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to wear a back brace? Try to sleep with it on. It sucks."

Judy patted his paw.

"Can't imagine. Did you ask for sleeping pills or what not?"

Nick nodded again.

"I asked the nurse that was in here before you came in."

"The vixen?"

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you saw her, eh? Wait are you…"

Nick's eyes widened as he noticed the way she was acting.

"Carrots, you have nothing to worry about. It was nothing. She may have been a bit flirty, but I…"

Judy's eyes snapped at him. He winced. He probably should have left it at 'It was nothing.'

She glared at him.

"Flirty? What do you mean by 'flirty?'"

"You know. She was inquiring if I was single or not. Batting her eyes. That sort of stuff."

Judy's look did not falter.

"And?"

Nick gave a nervous grin.

"And… I said that I already had someone, a very beautiful someone, probably the prettiest in the world. A nice, kind, sweet, someone who never gives up, whose heart is as big as an elephant's. Someone that I love deeply. I can't imagine ever being in love with anyone else."

Yep, that dissolved the situation.

Judy's ears blushed and her expression softened as she soaked up Nicks words. She had been worried, maybe even angry, about a female fox flirting with Nick, her fox, but that got lost in Nick's words. He hadn't said anything like that in the past three days. Yes, they had admitted their love for each other, but afterwards they had talked about normal stuff, joked around in the same way. Nick hadn't really told her any of the things he just said to her before. It caused butterflies to dance about her chest and a warm feeling in her heart.

Judy gave a warm smile with half-lidded eyes.

"You said that?"

Nick gave a sly grin, glad he had the intended effect on his rabbit. He shrugged.

"Okay, so maybe not all of it, but you know, something along those lines."

Judy laid her head on his chest and continued to look into Nick's brilliant emerald eyes.

"And how did she react?"

Nick hugged her.

"She snapped out of her flirty self. Really broke the mood. You know, Carrots? You can't blame her for trying, really."

Judy's expression returned to a slight glare. Why did he say that? What did he mean?

"Why's that?"

Nick looked at her with mock surprise.

"Why, because I am just so handsome, Carrots. And also, fox mating season is about to begin… You did know that, didn't you?"

Judy's eyes went wide.

"Actually, no, I didn't."

Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, every winter, we foxes feel a drive to find a mate. The vixen was just a bit desperate that's all."

Judy had a sudden worried thought. She propped herself up on his chest to better peer into his eyes.

"Nick, you didn't feel… attracted to her… did you?"

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Judy, if you are thinking what I think you're thinking, stop thinking it. You are not going to be replaced. Besides…"

Nick looked at her with a grin, hugging her tighter.

"… I already found a mate."

Judy blushed before gently smacking his arm.

"We aren't _mates_ yet, Slick, just lovers. But if you keep up this charm, then we'll see about becoming…possibly, um,… _mates_ in the future."

That made the both of them blush at the thought of being mated to each other.

Judy nestled her head in his chest again with an embarrassed smile. She didn't know why she was worried about a vixen making her move on Nick. It must be because she just got him back and didn't want to lose him. She knew he wouldn't see someone else behind her back. He may had been an untrustworthy con artist, but after the two years Judy has known him, she figured out that Nick had a code of honor, even though he tried to not make it obvious. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

"I love you, Nick."

Nick rubbed the space between her ears, the place where he now knew would get his rabbit to purr with pleasure, which she did. He chuckled at that.

"Love you too, Carrots."

They stayed like that for a bit: Judy wrapped in Nick's arms as she laid her head on his chest.

Nick's eyelids started to droop as sleep got the better of him. The warmth from Judy in their embrace was enough to put him over the edge. Before he could stop himself, he was in a deep sleep filled with pleasant dreams, something he had not had for the past couple days. Too bad the ICU didn't allow visitors to stay the night. Judy was the only sleep medicine Nick needed.

Judy felt the fox's grip around her loosen. She looked up to see what was wrong only to find her fox fast asleep. She smiled at the sight.

His head lulled to the side. Gentle breaths emanated from his chest as it slowly rose and fell. He was so peaceful, lost in a world where he could forget about the troubles and afflictions of reality.

Judy carefully slid herself out from under Nick's arms. She didn't want to wake him.

Judy bit her lip as she carefully pulled the blanket over him, hoping he didn't wake up. He didn't. Good.

She stroked Nicks head fur, thinking about what she had wanted to talk to him about.

Judy knew that being paralyzed was taking a toll on his mind. She knew it bothered him much more than he let it show. That was just how Nick was. It worried her how he kept his emotional torment a secret until it became unbearable. It wasn't healthy, especially in his current condition.

She grinned sadly as she gently rubbed behind one of his ears, causing Nick's face to relax even further.

She whispered to him, knowing that he couldn't hear her, but she asked anyway.

"Why do you keep these things to yourself, you dumb fox? Just let it out."

Judy sat back in her chair with a sigh.

 _Guess our conversation will have to wait._

Her ears flicked towards the door at the sudden knock.

She turned to see a doctor in a white lab coat smiling at her. Seeing his patient asleep, his voice was a whisper.

"Why hello, Miss Hopps. How's the shoulder?"

Judy smiled at the badger, glad to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Dr. Wight. It is a bit sore, but it is feeling much better."

The doctor peered at her with warm amber eyes, giving her a warm smile.

"Good. Good. How's my favorite patient here? I heard he was having trouble sleeping?"

Judy looked at Nick.

"From what he has told me, he is feeling better, besides not sleeping well. He _says_ it is because the back brace is uncomfortable, but… I think it is something else."

The badger nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes, I willing to infer that his lack of sleep is due to the troublesome condition he is in. I imagine he has been thinking about this in a… how should I put it… in a less than hopeful manner?"

Judy nodded with a sigh.

"That's Nick for you. Puts on a brave face only to hide the fact that he is freaking out. I just wish he would talk to me about it."

The doctor concurred.

"Yes, if you can get him to be more open about this, it will be for the best. His latest blood tests and such seem to point to an increase in stress. Not good for his health. Anyways, I will come back later. If you could, would you mind telling him when he wakes that I have added some medicine to his nightly doses that should help with his sleeping problems."

Judy gave the kind badger a warm smile.

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Wight."

The doctor gave a nod as he turned towards the door before pausing and turning back with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Miss Hopps, do you love him?"

Judy's smile faltered a bit as the insides of her ears turned pink. She and Nick had made everyone that knew they were in a relationship to not tell anyone. They themselves kept their more romantic gestures private. They didn't want to handle with the backlash from the city at the moment. They had enough to worry about, especially Nick. Judy hadn't been ready for he question as she struggled to find the words to speak.

The badger chuckled, the doe's reaction was all he needed to infer the answer to his question.

"Don't worry, Miss Hopps. I won't tell. I was simply curious. After seeing you two act the way you do towards each other, caring for one another, it became apparent to me that love may be in the air. I don't mind it. Love goes beyond the limits of species. I see no reason why there should not be love between a predator and prey, odd and bizarre though it may be."

Judy blushed deeply at the doctor's remark, greatly appreciating it.

"Thank you, Dr. Wight."

The kind badger gave a warm smile before leaving the room.

Judy turned to the still sleeping fox with a smile.

"You hear that? Of course you didn't, ya dumb tired fox."

She stroked the fur behind his ears.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you later. Then we can have our talk. You need to be honest with me, Nick. You can't keep whatever is bothering you locked inside like this. I love you two much to allow that."

Judy hopped out of her chair, giving Nick a peck on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Slick. I'm going to get something to eat. Be back in a bit."

The rabbit padded silently out of the room, careful not to make any sudden noises that could disturb the sleeping fox.

 _Sweet dreams foxy._

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Writing it, I thought it was a bit slow, but perhaps that is good considering it gives me a chance to further delve into their relationship. I don't know. Tell me your thoughts.**

 **Until next time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	12. Chapter 12: Burdens

**ANNNDD just completed another chapter last night. Buckle up for some emotion. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Burdens**

* * *

Nick and Judy were walking down the street, paw in paw. It had been a wonderful day. It had passed by like a dream. Maybe it was. Nick didn't care. It was perfect.

He smiled down at the rabbit doe clinging to his arm as they strolled down the street. Judy returned the smile.

Nick never felt happier than when he was with his favorite bunny.

They wore civilian clothes. There was no work to be done. It was a beautiful day. Perfect.

Nick didn't want it to end.

There was a shattering of glass up ahead of them. A store had just been robbed.

Nick and Judy looked at each other.

The rabbit doe slipped from his reach.

"I got to go, Slick."

Nick smirked.

"So do I. Or have you forgotten I'm a cop too?"

Judy gave him a glare.

"What are you talking about? You haven't been a cop since the incident. Wait here. I need to get this guy. Love you!"

Nick's heart dropped as a wave of confusion and panic swept over him.

"Wha—Wait! I'm going with you!"

He started to run after her only to find he wasn't moving. He was in a wheelchair. Nick looked at his legs in horror.

"No…"

It couldn't be true.

Thunder roared overhead as the rain began to fall.

Nick felt his heart thumping against his chest vigorously.

 _No! No!_

There was a shout from the rabbit doe.

"Freeze! ZPD!"

Judy slipped out of sight down an alleyway after the gunman.

 _No! Judy, wait for backup! Wait for me!_

Nick tried to run again, but this time he remembered that he couldn't and tried to move the wheelchair towards the alleyway.

Gunshots.

Nick panicked.

 _Nonononono. Please be okay. Please._

Nick felt tears come down his face as he struggled to chase after Judy.

"JUDY!"

The gunman ran out of the alleyway and down the street. Judy was nowhere to be seen.

Nick rolled up to the alleyway in a panic, breaths coming ragged and quick.

"No. No! Judy!"

The rabbit doe was bleeding out. Her eyes stared lifelessly into towards the sky.

Nick fell out of his chair, clutching his chest. Pain.

He choked on tears as he tried to crawl towards the love of his life.

"Judy! Judy!"

This couldn't be happening! This wasn't real!

Nick let out a strangled cry.

"JUDY!"

Nick let out a loud yelp as he shot up in his bed.

"Nick!" Came a voice.

The fox was trembling violently and panting uncontrollably. Where was he? Wher—

"Judy?"

His terrified emerald eyes met violet.

Judy was pushing him back into the bed, a very concerned look on her face mingled with a few tears. A few nurses and doctors also lingered by the door. Everyone looked panicked.

The rabbit doe had just been walking down the hall, returning from lunch, when she heard Nick's strangled cry, calling her name. She obviously rushed into the room very worried and found him very agitated by something in his sleep, but then he woke up.

Nick shivered, feeling cold and starting to realize what had happened.

"J-Judy… I-I…"

The doe placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"I'm here, Nick. Shh, lay back now. I-It was just a bad dream. It's over…"

She tried to sound composed but her voice trembled when she spoke.

Nick closed his eyes as his body trembled as his panic started to subside.

Judy looked at him, eyes wide and moist. She breathed heavily herself.

The medical personnel began to disperse after realizing the situation wasn't as serious as they had originally thought. Others stood by waiting for a chance to check up on their patient.

Nick's heart beat was off the charts, but was slowly calming down. His breathing was panicked and ragged. His body shivered.

Unable to contain himself further, Nick erupted into tears as he grabbed Judy into a tight hug, squeezing her like it was the last time he would be able to. He wept into her shoulder.

"J-Judy…"

Startled by the sudden action by the fox, Judy returned the hug, her emotions getting the better of her as well. She closed her eyes as she squeezed the fox tighter.

"I-I'm here, Nick."

The other mammals decided it was best to wait outside and quickly moved out the door, leaving the fox and rabbit alone to their tears.

Judy felt Nick's grip tighten to the point it hurt. She almost gasped from the pain, but she held it back. She would endure the pain, for Nick. The rabbit squeezed the fox tighter as tears soaked his chest.

Nick whimpered as he nuzzled his cheek against hers and kept it there for what seemed like eternity. Judy's scent both soothed him and forced out another round of tears. He still trembled with uncontrolled emotion, but Judy's warmth gave him comfort.

"Don't ever do that to me, Judy. Don't ever ever do that again…"

Nick's mind still hadn't fully understood that it had been a dream, but he didn't care, as long as he still had his bunny, _his_ bunny, _HIS_ bunny.

Judy was confused by the muffled remarks by her fox, but she let it go. He must still be shook up from the dream.

She purred in a soothing voice.

"It's okay, Nick. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I'm here. Shhh…"

Nick shuddered, but the doe felt him relax his grip slightly.

Judy rubbed her paw in gentle circles on his shoulder fur.

"Calm down… Calm down…"

Nick stopped crying but still shivered slightly as his muffled voice reached Judy's ears.

"I want to be there for you, Judy. I don't want to lose you. I-I want to be there for you. I don't want you to—to—to die o-or get hurt. I just ca—just can't…"

Judy choked as new tears flowed down her cheeks after she realized what he had been so bothered about. She should have realized it sooner.

"Oh Nick…"

She nestled her head deeper into his chest.

Nick's breaths had slowed but were still jittery. Judy could hear the short choppy breaths originating in his chest as it rose and fell. She heard his heartbeat beat slower and slower as they remained in the embrace for what seemed like hours.

Judy was disappointed in herself. She should have seen this. Nick wasn't just bothered about the possibility of never walking again. He was bothered because if he couldn't walk again, he could not be there for her as her partner.

She felt that love inside her flame. Nick wasn't miserable because of how this paralysis affected him. He was concerned about how his handicap would affect her if he no longer capable of being able to be her partner.

Judy closed her eyes.

 _Oh, you dumb selfless fox. I love you so much._

She opened her eyes.

"It's okay, Nick. Just—"

Nick quickly lifted his head, his watery eyes glowing with worry. He interrupted her in mid-sentence.

"But it isn't okay!"

Judy shook her head.

"Nick don't sa—"

"No, I— It isn't okay, Judy. I-I won't walk again. It has been what? _Four_ days since I woke up, and I still can't feel my legs!"

He let out a whine as he clutched one of his legs. Still nothing.

"No, it isn't fine. I won't be able to walk again. I won't be able to be a cop again. I won't be able to be your partner again! I _won't_ be _able_ to _be_ there for _you_ when _you—you need help!_ "

Nick had let Judy go and was motioning with his paws erratically in the air, partly to emphasize his points but mostly so he could relieve some tension he had allowed to build for too long.

He almost seemed like he was hyperventilating as Judy sat in mute concern and compassion for him.

Nick whimpered as he let his arms fall, tears in his eyes again.

"I-I- I can't sit from the sidelines, Judy, and watch you get hurt or… or worse. I need—I _need- NEED_ to be with you when you are out there risking your life for others… I _need_ to have your back… because if I don't and you get—get hurt then I-I don't—I can't…"

Nick pulled Judy back in, the rabbit doe allowing him. He chuckled sadly.

"Carrots, you don't know how sad a fox I will be if I lose you..."

He wiped away his tears with a sigh.

"So, don't do anything _stupid_ _and risky_ , okay? Don't go running in without backup?... Allow McHorn to do that. That guy can take the abuse."

Judy scoffed at that as she propped herself up on Nick's chest, wiping her eyes with the back of her paws.

"No kidding. Even when I do my knock out kick, he still doesn't fall."

Nick chuckled, relieved that he got the burden off his chest. He squeezed her a bit.

"Yeah, but you still manage to bring them down somehow… Just don't go rushing into battle without people to aid you, Judy. I would usually be the one crazy enough to go along with you, but others may not be as crazy. Whoever your partner is from here on out, make sure they can keep up, okay? Please? For me?"

Judy gave him a smile and a nod but then punched his arm lightly.

"Of course. But, _you_ are going to be my crazy partner, dumb fox. Don't give up hope yet. It is only _unlikely_ that you will regain feeling and motion to your legs after four days, not _impossible_."

Nick gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, Carrots, but although it isn't impossible, it is still _unlikely_. Truth is, Judy, I may never be able to be your partner again. I know how that will affect me, but what about you? Have you even thought about it?"

Judy gave him a smirk.

"Nicholas Wilde, you are always a pessimist. I'll think about it when I _need_ to think about it. Right now, have faith, you dumb fox. You _will_ feel your legs again. You _will_ walk again. You _will_ be _my_ partner again. Okay?"

Nick tried to formulate a response.

"But, Carr—"

Judy pressed a paw to his lips.

"Uh no. No, 'but's.' You _will_ walk again. _You_ _will._ "

Nick closed his eyes with a sigh. He opened his eyes with a grin as he succumbed to his persistent bunny's wishes.

"Okay, Carrots, you win. Someday, I _will_ get out of this bed and, someday, I _will_ be your partner."

Judy raised an eyebrow, noticing that Nick left room for doubt in the statement. He would be getting out of that bed someday, but he failed to mention whether he would be walking or not. However, that last bit, '…will be your partner,' seemed straight forward enough.

The doe smiled. He admitted that he would still be her partner on the job. That implied that he would be walking.

 _Good enough._

Judy gave her fox a kiss on the lips before slipping off the bed.

"Good fox. Now, I should probably let them know that it is fine to come in and check to make sure you didn't hurt yourself when you were having that fit."

She padded towards the door, flashing him a smile before heading out to tell the nurses and doctors.

Nick watched her go out, observing her movements, her smile, her eyes, her black-tipped ears, her gray fur, the subtle twitch of her nose, the sparkle in her eye, the way her tail flicked every once in a while, the way her hips gently swayed from side to side…

He let his head fall back into the pillow with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

He somewhat meant it when he said he would be her partner again. He still highly doubted that he would walk again, but he was comforted by the fact that Judy could now ease the burden he had placed upon his shoulders. No matter what the outcome was, Nick knew one thing.

He let out another sigh.

 _I will love that rabbit till the day I die… which hopefully wouldn't be any time soon, cause, you know, I don't want to die._

Nick opened his eyes before taking a deep breath, rubbing his paws through his head fur.

He wished he could believe Judy, trust in her hope, trust in her optimism, but every time he tried he felt the pessimist inside rise up against those feelings and thoughts. He thought one positive thought though.

 _At least, I don't have to do this alone…_

* * *

 **So what do you think about emotional Nick? Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter may take a while. I know I always say that and that it isn't necessarily true. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts. Is this story becoming too bland due to the never ending flow of emotional situations like this? I have a few ideas for some 'Fluff' chapters and some humorous chapters to kind of break up the monotony if you want. Just tell me what you think. Feedback. Feedback. Feedback. I love your feedback. I _need_ your feedback so I can get a feel for how I am doing!**

 **Sweet Cheese and Crackers! Will you look at the time! I should probably finish up the next chapter for _Wilde Life_ before I forget, again. It is my other story in case your interested, but you don't have to read it if you don't wanna. It's up to you.**

 **Thanks for reading! It means a lot, believe it or not! (Hey that rhymes...)**

 **Until next time,**

 **StoryCrusader**


	13. Chapter 13: Depressed Fox, Evil Bunny!

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know: two days in a row. I decided to write up this fun little chapter to lighten the mood a bit, just a little. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Depressed Fox, Evil Bunny!**

* * *

 _Nononononono!_

Nick had his head hung low, ears flat against the back of his head. He whimpered as he pressed his paws into his face.

 _This can't be happening_.

He was depressed. No, beyond depressed . Angry. Yes, angry and frustrated and—and- ARGGHHH!

Nick growled as he pinched the space between his eyes.

 _How could this happen?_

It was as if the world had gone against him. Life had no meaning. There was no reason for this to happen.

Nick refused to believe it _had_ happened, that it _was_ happening. It couldn't be happening.

But it did.

 _But that's impossible! They couldn't have lost!_

He felt a punch on his arm and looked up to glared at the mammal who did it.

Judy was hopping around in her chair, throwing her fist in the air and whooping as she celebrated her team's victory.

She nudged Nick with a smirk as she did a victory dance.

"How about that, eh, Slick? We won. We won. We won. We _won_! Hahahaha!"

Nick scowled at the rabbit. Even the rabbit's attractive hips dancing from side to side couldn't bring him from his depression.

"Sure, laugh it up, Fluff. You watch! Those Hornets are going to get crushed the next time. Just you wait! You haven't seen the last of the Red Pack!"

Judy smiled, still up and dancing in her chair.

" _You_ are just mad that the Red Pack could actually lose a game. And they did… _to the Hornets!_ HAHA! Go Hornets!"

At the mention of the embarrassing lost, Nick buried his head into his paws again as he spoke in a muffled voice.

"You are terrible, Carrots! How dare you laugh at me when I am this depressed? Evil Bunny… Ugh!"

He fell back onto his pillow, staring at the TV screen with disgust after the Mighty Saharan Red Pack, undefeated all season, lost to the Rainforest Hornets, the _Hornets_ of all teams, in a game of soccer, or football as some mammals call it. Regardless, Nick couldn't believe it.

Judy smirked as she patted his shoulder comfortingly in a teasing gesture.

"There there. Look on the bright side, Slick."

Nick huffed, not bearing to look at the amused rabbit, but his expression softened a bit when Judy placed a kiss on his cheek before leaning back and tapping him on the nose with a smug look on her face.

" _You_ get to pay for lunch and dinner for a month after you get out of here, which will make _me_ soooo happy! You do want your girlfriend happy, don't you?"

She batted her eyelashes as she cocked her head and hip to the side in the most adorably attractive way possible. That stupid grin was still on her face and was bound to not disappear anytime soon.

Okay, now she was just rubbing it in. Nick couldn't resist her, not when she was giving that look with her eyes.

 _Damn those beautiful violet eyes…_

Nick frowned as he released a reluctant sigh and grumbled something.

Judy cupped a paw to her ear, the sly grin becoming wider.

"What was that, Slick? I didn't hear you."

Nick let out another sigh as he made himself sound a little more audible in a reluctant tone, unable to resist a slight smile.

"I _want_ you to be _happy_. A deal's a deal. I will pay for your lunch _and_ dinner for a month."

Judy leaned in closer, still having a paw to her ear.

"What was that? I still didn't hear you."

Nick flashed her a smirk with a mischievous glint in his eye. Now, she was just smearing it in his face. Mean bunny. She wasn't getting away with that.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, you didn't, did you? Perhaps you need your ears cleaned. Here! Let me help you!"

He grabbed her by the arm and swiftly pulled her in before she could react. She just let out an 'Eeep!'

Judy struggled to get out of his grip as she let lose a fit of giggles as Nick licked and nipped her ear playfully.

"Stop it! Hehe! Stop that tickles! Haha! Okay, oaky, I will stop teasing you already. Hehe hahaha! Please, please! Haha! Just s—hehe- stop it!"

Nick released his captive with a wide smile on his face, seeing the rabbit's fur on top of her head was a bit moist and ruffled, sticking out at odd intervals. She was still laughing a bit as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

He let out a snicker at the sight.

"Why, Carrots! It looks like you're having a bad- _hare_ day."

The inside of Judy's ears were bright pink. A blush was on her cheeks as she shook her head at the pun. She quickly began smoothing down her affected fur.

"Ugh! Now my ear is going to feel sticky for the rest of the day. Thanks a lot, Nick!"

Nick folded his arms on his chest with a sly grin.

"Guess you should have stopped while you were ahead. Isn't that right, Carrots?"

Judy rolled her eyes with a grin as she waved off the remark. After finishing smoothing out her fur, she climbed up onto the bed and leaned her head against Nick's shoulder with a sigh.

"What time is it?"

Nick glanced at the clock across the hospital room.

"Um, 4:55, Carrots."

Judy lifted her head.

"Well that just leaves about an hour before I have to leave. What do you want to do now?"

Nick shrugged as best as he could while wearing the back brace.

"I don't know. I guess we could find something to watch. It's been a while since we had a movie night."

He grinned down at his rabbit, who returned it.

Judy grabbed the remote.

"I guess so, Slick."

She began to browse through the channels from her position leaning up against Nick. She nestled her head into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her between the ears.

That was when they heard a sound of disgust coming from the doorway. They both swiveled their heads around to see the small mammal scowling at them both and growling at them in a deep voice.

"Why ist it, that I always walk in on yu doin that?"

Judy blushed slightly, but Nick just smirked at the fennec fox.

"Nice to see you too, big guy."

Finnick ignored the tease and walked over to, jumping up into an unoccupied chair.

"Still can't believe chu and bunny cop are a together."

Nick squeezed Judy tighter as he grinned. They had told him their secret two days ago when he had come to visit.

"Best get used to it, kiddo. Daddy's interested in a bunny."

The little fox glared at his former business partner and best pal, although he wasn't ever going to admit that last part.

"Whateva. How's yor back?"

Nick shrugged.

"Better than before."

Finnick huffed in acknowledgement, but then turned with the faintest look of compassion towards Nick's legs.

"Still can't feel em?"

Nick frowned, wanting to forget all about it, but shook his head.

"Nope. Still can't."

Judy sensed the change in her fox's mood and quickly went to change the subject.

She smiled at Finnick.

"So, Fin, how's work going?"

Nick showed interest and snapped out of his moment of depression.

Finnick gave an annoyed sigh as he stared up at the ceiling tiles. He had gone legit since Nick became a cop and had got a real job, delivering packages across the city. But, he hated it. However, it was better than wearing that embarrassing elephant suit.

"What do'yu think? Fine. I deliver packages. Nothin special."

Nick smirked.

"You missin daddy out dere all awone."

The fennec fox growled at the baby-talk, but after years of Nick teasing him like that, he had grown somewhat accustomed to it. Somewhat.

Judy hit Nick's arm.

"Come on, Nick, be nice."

Finnick smirked as he folded his arms on his chest. He liked bunny cop. As much as he tried to appear disgusted that they were perhaps the first fox and rabbit couple ever, he was happy for them. Nick had finally found someone who could keep him in line.

He curled his lip up.

"Yeh, Nick. Be nice to yo old partner."

Judy smiled as Nick rolled his eyes.

"I was just joking."

Judy patted his arm, but then she had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So, Finnick. See the game?"

Nick groaned as he slapped his paws to his face. Not this again.

Finnick wasn't a Red Pack or a Hornets fan, but whenever he got a chance to make fun of Nick's beloved team, he was going to take it.

He sneered at Nick. He hadn't watched the game, but he could tell from Nick's reaction that it hadn't gone well for the Red Pack.

"Nope. But tell me bout it."

Judy grinned.

"What will you like to know?"

Finnick grinned a slightly evil grin as he heard Nick whimper.

"Everythin! Leave nothin out, bunny cop!"

* * *

 **Yeah, so not too long. I didn't want to take away too much from the emotion of the story, just lighten the mood a bit and also portray Nick and Judy's relationship better. Cause you know, they like to joke around a lot. Humor! So, I plan to start bringing other characters into the mix, like Finnick in this chapter. So, be on the look out for others. ;)**

 **I am going to go back to a more emotional chapter next time. That's the plan anyway.**

 **Well, hoped you liked it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **StoryCrusader**


	14. Chapter 14: Tails and Rabbits

**Hey guys! So, I finished up the next chapter quicker than I had expected. It is nothing too depressing. It has a little bit of everything. Anyways, nothing too much, but who knows... it may make so tears come to your eyes. I don't know. Depends on how emotional you lot are. ;)**

 **Regardless, I hope you like it. Hope it isn't too poorly written. I have tried to work out as many grammar errors that I could find, but I would appreciate it if you would point out any errors so I can fix them.**

 **Thanks and enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Tails and Rabbits**

* * *

Nick looked at his paws and then at Judy.

His paws…

Then at Judy…

This is it. This is the moment of truth. He had to do this. He got this.

No problem…

 _Poker face, Nick… poker face._

He glanced at the fennec fox sitting in the other chair, opposite of Judy.

 _I don't have to worry about Finnick. The look on his face says it all! HaHa!... But Judy… Oh boy… I don't like the look on her face. Is that a slight smirk I see? Crap! She better have the cards I'm looking for or I am most probably going to lose._

Nick looked back at his cards. He needed 2 Jacks to win the game of 'Go Fish.' He and Judy were tied at the moment with 5 sets of cards. Finnick only had two. His hand was a bit small though. Judy's was the one to go after. She had to have the 2 Jacks. Maybe. They could be anywhere, but Nick had a feeling…

He had to make his move. He grinned at Judy.

"So, Judy? Got any Jacks?"

Judy just smirked and pointed to the small pile of cards on the table next to Nick's bedside.

"Go fishing, Slick Nick."

Nick scowled and leaned over and drew a card.

 _Darn…_

He looked at the card, sinking back into his poker face as he inwardly smiled with pleasure.

 _Well, will you look at that. I went fishing and landed a Jack. One step closer for me! Hehe!_

He glanced up from his cards to see Judy still smirking at him. He didn't like the look in her eye.

 _Uh oh…_

"What is it, my cute bunny? Adoring my looks? Or want to ask me something?"

Judy's smirk was still plastered on her face, but her eyes flashed him a deadly look.

"Ah haha… _No, don't call me cute again_ , okay Sweetie? Have any two's?"

Nick grinned at her.

"I do not. Sorry, Carrots. You got to go fish for it."

She just smiled. Nick inwardly was panicking.

 _I think she did that on purpose. Oh, yes she did. She did do that on purpose! She wanted to draw a card… what if she drew the other Jack?! I am so dead…_

Finnick looked at Judy.

"Got any aces, bunny cop?"

Judy shook her head.

Finnick growled as he drew a card.

Nick's turn.

He had to ask her again. Or did he? What if Finnick had the last one? No. No. If he did, he would have asked Nick for his, but… he did just draw a card…. No, he was going to ask Judy.

"Carrots?"

Judy didn't raise her head from her cards as she responded.

"Yes, my hopeless fox?"

 _Hopeless? Oh boy…_

Nick grinned at her, successfully hiding his thoughts.

"Got any Jacks over there?"

Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask? You need _one_?"

 _'One!' She emphasized 'one!'_ _Clever rabbit…_

She knew, and he knew she knew.

Nick nodded with a smirk.

"Yep, I will kindly take it off your paws."

Judy simply shook her head with a grin and pointed to the pile, and Nick growled with frustration.

The doe giggled as she watched Nick look at the card. He didn't announce he won the game. That means he still hadn't found that last Jack, but Judy had an idea where it was. She had deduced that Finnick didn't have it. So, it must be in the pile, somewhere. It all came down to who drew it first.

"Finnick? Have any eights over there?"

The little fox sneered at her. He was getting annoyed that he was losing, but Judy didn't take it personally.

"Go get a fish and eat it, bunny cop!"

Judy rolled her eyes at the remark and picked up a card from the pile. Upon seeing the card, she made sure to give a thump of her foot and a frown, but not make it obvious she was acting. Her mind was already sounding victory bells.

She played the part well. She gave a smile at Nick but forced an annoyed look into her eyes, making it appear that she was trying to cover up her disappointment at not having the game winning card. But, she _did_ have it. She didn't want Nick to know that though.

Nick observed all of it. Judy was getting better at this, but maybe not as good as she thought. She was a good actor, but he had been a con artist for years. He could tell when he was being played, although he _has_ been hustled by Judy before, but he has gotten better at picking out the clues she left in her actions, voice, and appearance.

What did her appearance tell him now? That she was a _faker_. She had his card. He knew it.

 _HAHA! Victory is mine! Well, I still have this ace that I need to get rid of, but I_ know _Finnick has the rest so… VICTORY! Revenge is sweet…_

Nick gave her a toothy grin and waggled his eyebrows, chuckling with satisfaction as he saw Judy's eyes widen a bit with fear.

Finnick asked him if he had any aces. Nick handed the one he had over, and Finnick laid it on top of the other three. Nick didn't look, just held a smile on his face while staring at the rapidly failing mask of his beloved bunny, reveling in his soon to be victory.

Nick gave her a very smug smirk.

"You know what I want, Carrots. Hand it over."

He reached out a paw with his palm facing up, motioning for her to give him the card.

Judy tried to hide her feeling of defeat. Her grin was failing as she scrunched up her nose in frustration as she debated whether or not to hand over the card. She made one last attempt to hide the fact she had the card, but Nick's sparkling emerald eyes were quickly making her lose focus.

"D-Do I _really_ have what you want?"

Nick smirked at her, snickering.

"Yes, yes you do. Come on now. Be a good sport. That's a good bunny…"

Judy handed it over with a defeated sigh and frown, crossing her arms over her chest as she tossed down her remaining cards.

Nick danced with victory… well, as best as he could from his seated position in bed. He smacked down the four Jacks on the table.

"Ohhhh yeah! How about that, Carrots? Looks like I don't have to pay for breakfast and dinner for a month now!"

Judy rolled her eyes with a grin and gave him a punch to the arm. Can't have it go to his head to much.

"Har har, Slick. I will get you to do it yet. Just you watch."

Nick chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

Finnick just scowled at them throwing his cards on the table before beginning to gather up all the rest and stuff them into the box from which they came.

In the meantime, Judy crawled up beside Nick and curled up under his outstretched arm, resting her head on his chest.

Nick rubbed her back fondly as he watched Finnick put the pack of cards in his pocket and stand up with a 'huff.'

"Going somewhere, big guy?"

Finnick hopped out of the chair.

"Yeh, I think I'm go'in to go now if yu two ar go'in to do that crap now."

Judy smiled at the fennec fox with tired eyes.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Fin?"

The little fox gave a sigh as he gave a half-hearted wave as he began his exit.

"Yeh, Yeh, see yu ta'morrow."

Nick called out after his pal just as he was walking out of sight.

"What? No bye bye kiss?"

Finnick's face instantly appeared around the door frame, eyes aflame as he barked back at him.

"No! No, bye bye kisses! If chu even try dat ta'morrow… I'll bite yor face off to go with dat back of yors!.. Ciao…"

With that, the tough little fox disappeared from view.

Silence.

Nick and Judy looked at each other with shocked expressions before bursting out laughing in unison.

Judy had clamped her paws over her mouth to try to stifle the snorts of laughter coming from it.

Nick had a paw to his face, trying to contain his mirth.

After a few moments, they stopped to catch their breath.

Judy was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Haha! Did you—did you see his face?! Hehe haha!"

Nick was in a fit of snickers, partly for Finnick's reaction and partly at Judy's contagious laughter, but he managed a nod.

"Uh haha… Oh man… that never gets old… haha… ah… huhh…"

Nick's smile faded as he thought about what Finnick said. It suddenly wasn't as funny as it had been.

He let out a sigh, and Judy looked up at him with concern.

"What's bothering you, Nick? Is it—"

Nick gave her a sad look.

It was.

Judy laid her head on his chest, wrapping her free arm around him in an effort to comfort him.

It has now been five days since Nick woke up without him feeling his legs. The doctors were now emphasizing that his condition was permanent. It was becoming a hopeless situation with each passing hour.

Even Judy, with all her optimism, was starting to agree with the doctors. They were doctors, trained and experienced with these sorts of things. If they said that Nick would not walk again, he probably won't.

Nick nuzzled Judy with cheek as he rubbed her back. Her warmth filled him with comfort. He wasn't as depressed as he once was about this fact that he won't walk again, or at least the doctors seem to think it is fact. Who was he to disagree? No, he had made his peace with that these past two days. He had laid there awake in his bed late into the night, pondering his life ahead. He figured that it would just be a great obstacle that he would have to conquer. He thought about the changes in his career that would have to take place. He obviously can no longer return to the field, but perhaps he can work something out with Bogo where he could work in records or something. Help out with Judy's cases based on the information given him by her from the field. Maybe he could help Clawhauser out with dispatch. Regardless, life was going to be different.

If Nick had to get another job, he knew Judy would help him. If he had anything, he knew she would be there for him. She loved him, and he loved her. He could not picture his life without her. She was the person who he would cling to for strength, and he knew it. It is that fact that made him worried about their relationship. He didn't want it to end. He wanted her there for the rest of his life. Yeah, they loved each other, but what if that ends and they stopped being friends. It would be doubtful then that she would stick around.

Nick didn't know if he could go through this new life alone.

Nick woke up at the knock at the door. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep.

He blinked his eyes as he pushed himself up a bit in the bed, looking toward the door.

Dr. Wight was smiling at him from the doorway.

Nick smiled back.

"Hey."

The badger walked over to him and gave another smile at the still sleeping rabbit on the fox's chest.

"I see Ms. Hopps was a bit exhausted as well today."

Nick grinned as he looked down at the bunny in his arms. He chuckled lightly as he saw her nose twitch and ear flick slightly. She really did look absolutely adorable when she was sleeping. So peacefully too.

The fox looked back at the badger.

"What can I do for you, doc?"

The doctor gave him a quick grin as he took the clipboard from the holder on the wall and read the notes on it. Flipping a page, he read some more but answered Nick's question while he did so.

"I am just here to check up on you. You bandages are due to be changed soon by the way. We will do that in, say… an hour? Sound good? Okay. Well, it seems that your vitals are fine. You really are in good health for what you've been through. You're a lucky mammal, Mr. Wilde."

Nick gave him a smile but then gestured to his legs.

"Glad to hear it, but unfortunately, I'm not lucky enough to escape unscathed."

The badger gave an understanding nod of the head.

"Then I assume that the feeling in your legs has _not_ returned."

Dr. Wight went over to the bottom of the bed and gestured to the fox's hidden feet.

"May I?"

Nick nodded.

The badger pulled the bed sheet away and tapped his feet.

"Feel that?"

Nick shook his head.

The doctor then started to squeeze up the fox's legs.

"Anything?"

Nick shook his head again.

Dr. Wight shook his head with a sigh of his own as he replaced the sheet.

"Not even a little bit, eh?... I don't know what to say, Mr. Wilde. While it is not unheard of for paralysis to last more than a couple days, five days is pushing the boundaries. My only advice is to prepare for the worst, as the worst is all that we are expecting at this point in time. There is still a chance that you could regain feeling, but it is highly unlikely, highly unlikely. Five days is too long."

Nick sighed and nodded his head with a small smile.

"I understand, doc. I'm prepared for the worst. As long as I have Carrots here with me, I think I will survive."

The badger smiled at the sleeping rabbit.

"Yes, it is nice to see mammals as close to each other as you two are. As for you, I'm sorry, Mr. Wilde. I hope that I'm wrong and you will regain feeling, but it is, as I said previously, unlikely... Well, I will return in an hour to examine those gunshot wounds when we change the bandages. Until then, I would recommend you continue to rest. Ms. Hopps has the right idea."

Nick chuckled.

"That she does, doc. Thank you. See you then."

The doctor departed with a wave of his paw.

Nick let out a sigh as he laid back his head on his pillow as he stroked the fur behind Judy's ears, eliciting purrs from the sleeping bunny.

He smiled. He loved this. Being in a relationship with Judy was better than he had ever anticipated. He was free to be open about his feelings to her. It made him feel even closer to the rabbit when she was so understanding when he told her something.

Nick hadn't told Judy many many things about his past. He never mentioned that his father died when he was young nor that his mother had slipped into a permanent coma, but he felt like he was going to, someday. When he got out of this hospital bed, he was going to take Judy to see his mother. The two most important people in Nick's life meeting each other. His mother would not be responsive. She has not been responsive for half of his life, but she was still there. She was still someone to talk to when he was feeling down. Nick's mother, even though in a coma, had been that someone where he could talk freely about anything with. That was before Judy showed up into his life. When she showed up, she became a second person to talk to, though Nick has refrained from revealing too much about his past with her. Now, he was starting to become more comfortable with opening up his past to her.

He had already opened up his heart to her. Why not tell her more about his past than he has already?

Nick's eyes sparkled at the thought.

 _'Never let them see that they get to you.'_

That was good advice. Something he had taken to a whole different level in his lifetime. But, Nick had already taken steps towards throwing that motto out the window when it came Judy. The first one being when he stepped up to Bogo when the police chief was about to take away Judy's badge and thereby her dream. It would have crushed her, and Nick in that moment had immediately felt the connection between him and Judy and had been motivated to protecting her from the pain he had felt, years ago.

The second step he took towards letting Judy see that she got to him was when he shared that event from his past in that trolley directly after the exchange he had with Bogo. He had never told anyone about that besides his mother.

When she touched his arm after that, he had realized the extent of his bond with the rabbit. It had scared him at first, but then time passed and he warmed up to the feeling of friendship.

Nick has done many things since then that he would have never done for anyone else. He acted in ways he never before acted. He thought things about Judy that he hadn't thought before. He _felt_ things that he had never felt before. His feelings had only deepened the more time passed, but he still resisted the urge to tell her for fear that she didn't feel the same and their friendship would have become too awkward for either to stand. No, he couldn't have done that.

That all changed when he had woken up after being shot and kicked out a window.

Nick smiled as he gave Judy a gentle squeeze.

He was happy in a way that all this happened to him. If it never had, who knows if they would have ever have gotten together. So, in that regard, the incident was a blessing, but it seems that it came with a cost. One that Nick was now okay to live with if it meant that he could love Judy, tell her so, express it, care for her like so. Now, that meant the world to Nick.

So, what if he would never walk again? If he finally had Judy by his side, not as a partner, not as a friend, but as someone who loved him and he her, then he was now content with his condition.

He was still worried about not being for her in her time of need, but he had gotten over it for the most part. It no longer plagued his mind. Last night, the nightmares never came. He was beginning to feel more comfortable as he started to plan how to compensate for his handicap in the future.

Nick took a deep breath, Judy rising up with his chest, and slowly exhaled.

He would have to live with this. It was now a part of him. Now what was he going to do about it?

The fox grinned at the thought, his ears perking up.

He was thinking like Judy.

He looked at the peaceful angelic face resting on his bosom.

Her nose twitched gently in her sleep. A slight smile pulled at the side of her mouth. Those black-tipped ears were folded down the back of her head and neck, her legs tucked in towards her stomach.

Nick stroked one of her ears.

She nestled her head deeper into his chest in her sleep.

Upon taking his paw away from her ear, sleeping Judy's paws reached out instinctively, groping the air for Nick's paw. Then they found something else, something much more pleasant, and brought it to her chest.

Nick gaped at her.

 _Did that just happen?... It did. It really did…_

The shocked look on his face slowly began to be replaced with a smile and lazy eyes as he began to softly chuckle.

 _Oh, I love this bunny._

With that, Nick closed his eyes with a content sigh and allowed sleep to take him, a rabbit laying on his chest clutching his fluffy red tail.

He doubted Judy knew the extent of what it meant to hold a fox's tail, but in that moment, he let his mind wonder as if she did know. He didn't feel her touch it due to the paralysis, but he felt his heart soar when he saw that she did.

Touching a fox's tail was not something to take lightly. A fox could respond quite aggressively depending on the extent of the unapproved touch. Nick has turned on others before on the account of his tail, though he didn't respond with violence.

If a fox let you touch their tail, that is a special privilege usually reserved for one person.

That privilege falls to the person that the fox wants to spend the rest of his or her life with. Anyone else who touches a fox's tail is being disrespectful, and if a fox allows many different people to touch their tail, then that tells a lot about the fox's sense of honor.

If a fox let you touch their tail, then that means they have chosen you above all others to trust and love.

There is, of course, that other explanation…

Foxes only let their chosen _mates_ touch their tails.

Nick let a smile creep into his face as he fell asleep to dreamy dreams of a certain rabbit.

* * *

 **Hmm hmm Hmm. Realizations and possible foreshadowing of future events, possibly? Nick didn't stop her from touching his tail. What does that mean? I think you know what that means. ;) But he has got to take it slow. It has only been five days, after all. Time. Patience. Yep.**

 **So, a tad bit depressing with Nick accepting that he is never going to walk again. There is still a possibility that he could regain feeling, buuut that is unlikely to happen. I don't know. What do you think?**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Now, I will say this... I will _not_ be posting another chapter until after I get back from vacation. Sorry. You'll have to wait a week or two until next one. (Watch. Now that I say that, I am going to post another tomorrow. *sigh* I need to get a life other than sitting at my computer.)**

 **Anyways, remember to leave a review. Tell me your thoughts, praises, ideas, criticism, yes, respectful criticism. It helps me work on my writing talents.**

 **Until next time...**

 **StoryCrusader**

 **P.S - MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY WHATEVER-IT-IS-YOU-CELEBRATE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND IF YOU DONT GIVE A CRAP... HAPPY LIVING! Or depressed living... the choice is yours...**


	15. Chapter 15: Predators and Prey Don't Mix

**Hey, guys! Happy New Year! Yay! 2017! Anyways, how you guys doing? Great? Fine? Just... as well... as... you can... be? Well, I doing fine. Got back from my vacation. It was a blast. Now, it is time for me to start writing again. I wrote up this quick chapter. Another is in the works. Expect it in a day or two.**

 **Anyways here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Predators and Prey Don't Mix**

* * *

Judy stirred awake but didn't open her eyes. She just laid thee content. She felt so comfortable and relaxed.

 _Mmmm… I don't remember my bed being this comfortable._

She nuzzled her head into the soft fluff of her pillow.

 _Wow, was my pillow always this soft and… furry? Wait…_

The rabbit opened her eyes. They widened upon her realizing that she wasn't laying on her bed.

 _Oh… that's right… I was visiting Nick._

Judy grinned at the sleeping fox upon whose chest she had been sleeping. She was still in the hospital room.

She blinked away the tiredness from her eyes as she let out a silent yawn, pulling herself up from the fox's chest.

She looked down to see what she had been using as a pillow and was a bit surprised to see that it was Nick's fluffy red tail.

Judy gasped slightly upon realizing that she had been hugging it in her sleep.

Her eyes flashed towards her boyfriend's face.

Nick never let her touch his tail. She had tried to do so once or twice before as payback for him ruffling the fur on top of her head and ears, but each time, Nick had flashed her an odd look. It was a curious look that she had never seen on the fox's face besides those couple of times when she tried to touch his tail, which she never succeeded in doing. She had learned to stop trying to touch his tail, inferring it was something that he was really really uncomfortable with for some reason. That odd look he had always given her had always seemed to have a mixture of panic, annoyance, and wonder. Wonder?

Judy shook away the thought. It was probably nothing. Just in case though, she released his tail and laid down in the space next to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

She felt very tired still. It had been a long night last night. She barely got any sleep. She had stayed up chatting with her parents until 10:00. Then she had tried to go to sleep, only to find that she couldn't.

Judy had been thinking about the changes in her life that week. It had been normal. Nick and her were partners and friends. Everything had been a normal until they chased that antelope. Nick had been shot, and Judy had become distressed.

The rabbit nestled into Nick's shoulder fur more, tightening her hold on his arm.

Now that she thought about it, she may have cried more in those three days than she had ever done her entire life. Judy had always prided herself as a strong rabbit, tough, unwilling to quit and shed a tear. She had cried before, but this past week had pushed her over the edge only to catch her and bring her back up again in an emotional rollercoaster that had made the strong-willed doe to shed those tears that she had always tried to hold back.

It had been harder for her this week than the months following that press conference after the missing mammals were found. She had somehow managed to suppress her tears then, limiting it to hopeless depression. It wasn't until she was back at her family's farm that she cried, but even then, she had managed to hold herself together. Self-control.

Everything changed for her, when Nick had been shot. Something had snapped inside of her that made her cry like she never had before, so uncontrollably. She knew of her feelings for the fox, but when Nick had 'died,' she realized that those feelings ran deeper than she had thought.

Judy knitted her eyebrows as she stroked Nick's fur.

 _It's almost like we had always been a couple but only we didn't realize it._

She shook her head in disbelief at the thought. It made sense. Thinking back on it, the way she and Nick interacted seemed like they were flirting, that they were a couple already. The way she nudged him in the ribs after a teasing remark, pretending to be annoyed when she was really amused. The way Nick looked at her, as if she was the light of his life. The way…

Judy smiled.

The light of her fox's life. He had always had feelings for her, hadn't he?

The doe let out a small yawn as she let her eyes close, head lulling to the side as her body relaxed into Nick's. Her paw still rested on his when she fell asleep.

Nick stirred slightly in his sleep, sensing that the warmth upon his chest was no longer there but no by his side. Instinctively, the sleeping fox leaned towards the warmth of the rabbit next to him. His head rolled towards her, his cheek coming to rest gently on top of her head.

The sleeping Judy nuzzled her head further into Nick's shoulder.

A deer nurse walked in, distracted by something written on her clipboard. She sensed the silence and inactivity in the room and looked up.

Her eyes widened with surprise, jaw dropping.

She snapped out of her shock and shook her head.

 _Wow. That isn't something you see every day. A fox and rabbit so close to one another. I thought they were supposed to be born enemies._

The deer checked the machines monitoring the fox's condition. Everything was fine.

She looked at the pair in the bed.

 _Well, almost everything._

The fox's jaws hung open. It almost looked like he was gnawing on one of her ears, his sharp canines could easily pierce that rabbit's skin and more. His arm had been placed around her, securing his prey. Besides that, the positions of the fox and rabbit looked intimate. The rabbit had her paws full of the fox's arm fur, her head was buried in his arm. Her body was angled towards the fox as she hugged him in a tight embrace.

She shook her head in disbelief. Working in a hospital, you tend to see many many things, some things you wish you would have never seen.

The nurse had a twinge of disgust. Interspecies relationships were one thing, but a fox and a rabbit? That was unheard of for a reason. No prey in their right mind would get with a predator, especially if the predator and prey were natural enemies. It was bizarre. It was unnatural. It was just wrong. It was just all wrong.

The deer nurse shook her head. She couldn't stay in that room. If they woke up, it would be too awkward.

She exited the room and started to head down the hallway to her next stop, but she was curious. The fox and rabbit looked familiar.

 _What was the fox's name again?_

The nurse looked at the information on her clip board.

 _Nicholas Wilde. Nicholas Wilde? The fox cop? Really? Then that must mean that the rabbit is…_

The deer's eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks.

 _Oh wow. Judy Hopps is interested in foxes?_

The nurse shivered. It just felt wrong. All of it felt wrong. Wilde was her partner and not to mention that he was a fox. Foxes were not the most trustworthy mammals. How he had managed to become a cop was beyond the deer's understanding.

Her mind returned to Judy Hopps.

 _What is she thinking? Yeah, he helped her crack open the Nighthowler Case and is her partner, but come on… How could that rabbit even consider being in a relationship with a fox? That fox is going to eat her alive! He can't be trusted._

The deer shook her head. She looked up to that rabbit for all she has done for the city, and that fox may not be all that bad of a guy. But, when it comes to predators, they have instincts. Deep down, they are still killers in the nurse's opinion. She didn't consider predators evil, though. In fact, she had a wolf for a friend, but that doesn't change the fact that predators and prey as couples don't mix. It just wasn't right. It just wasn't natural.

That rabbit better watch herself, or she might get herself hurt or worse, killed. What if he listens to his instincts and attacks her? What if that fox tastes her blood and wants more? What if that is the only reason that he is in a relationship with her, to get close? What if he intends to do something to her? Does he even love her?

The deer frowned at her somewhat prejudice thinking.

 _Well, that is a bit harsh. They could very well love each other, and that fox could actually be a great guy. But if they do love each other, it can't be real, can it? I mean come on, that rabbit is probably in it for the thrill of it. I mean, being in a relationship with your natural predator does seem dangerous, doesn't it? Yeah, that's probably it. Maybe I am being too prejudice. Probably. But Predator-Prey relationships just don't work. It is just… dangerous, just dangerous and wrong. What is Judy Hopps thinking? That fox is going to kill her._

The nurse took out her phone, shaking her head in disbelief. She had to tell her friends about this.

* * *

 **Wa Woah! Looks like Nick and Judy's secret romance is not going to be secret much longer. They should be more careful.**

 **Anyways, I know it isn't much. Longer chapter next time. Just wanted to give you something after a week or so since the last chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Interesting? Like it? Love it? What?**

 **Oh and guys! I am going to be honest with you. I am having a little trouble of coming up with ideas for this story. I have an ending in mind and stuff, but I just need a little more to fill the gap I have. Tell me your thoughts. Anything!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **StoryCrusader**


	16. Chapter 16: The Tail Means What!

**Okay, finished another chapter up. I am not sure about it though. It is a combination of two different versions that I kind of mixed together with copy and paste, but I think it would be okay. Why not? You guys will tell me if it is or not. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Tail Means What?!**

* * *

Nick woke up slowly from his sleep with a yawn. He hummed from the warmth coming from the rabbit snuggled up next to him. He didn't want to wake her, but he noticed the time from the clock on the wall. It was time for his bandages to be changed.

He smirked at the sleeping bunny sleeping silently against him. He felt nothing but love for the rabbit. He smiled at the way her nose twitched in her sleep.

Nick sighed. This would never get old. He would be perfectly happy to stay in this bed forever if this rabbit will remain sleeping and snuggled up with him. He almost got lost to sleep again as the content pleasure of the moment swept over him, but he caught himself.

 _No, I have to stay awake. I have to wake her up too. Can't have anyone seeing us in this position. It will send all the right messages, but we don't want that do we? No, we shouldn't keep falling asleep like this. Someone may see us. Hopefully no one hasn't yet._

Nick shrugged away the thought and laid a paw on Judy's shoulder and gently shook her.

"Carrots. Carrrrots. Wakey Wakey, ya dumb bunny."

Judy groaned and smacked his paw away as she turned away from him, obviously not wanting to stop sleeping.

Nick shook his head.

"Carrots, come on. You don't want to sleep the day away, do you?"

Judy opened one eyelid to peer at her fox.

"Yes, Yes I do."

She closed her eye again and tried to fall asleep again.

Nick threw up his paws with disbelief.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Carrots? The bunny I knew would not be this sleepy."

He smirked at the bunny, who was now trying to hold back a smile as she turned further away from the fox.

Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, desperate times call for desperate measures. Tell me what you did with my bunny!"

He attacked her sides with his paws, tickling her madly. Judy was fully awake now as she couldn't hold back the snort of laughter that escaped her mouth as she struggled to get out of the attack of the evil fox that was tickling her to death.

"Okay!... haha! I will get up! Hahahaheehehaha! Just stop! Please! It hurts to breathe!"

Satisfied that the torture was sufficient, Nick took away his paws with a chuckle but not before landing a kiss on his rabbit's lips.

He broke away with a wide grin as the rabbit laid back with exhaustion after the traumatizing tickling she just went through, still giggling a little.

Nick laid back with his paws behind his head, still grinning at Judy. He struggled to find a comfortable position due to his back brace, but he eventually found a semi-comfortable one and relaxed a bit.

"So, Carrots? Did you like it?"

"I don't think anyone wants to be tickled awake, Slick."

Judy picked herself up to a seated position, one of her ears being caught on her shoulder. Nick wondered if she knew just how beautiful she looked in that pose.

He shook his head with a smirk.

"Not what I meant, Fluff."

Judy cocked her head to the side with a confused look.

Nick felt his heart skip a beat. The last rays of sunlight for the day had made their way through the window, which didn't have any curtains over it at the moment. The warm light graced the rabbit's features. Her eyes sparkled in the light. The texture of her fur was shone in all its glory in the light of the setting sun. Her shoulder with the ear laying across it was pushed up as her arm propped her up in the bed. Her other shoulder was slumped down, her other arm still in a sling. Her legs laid extended upon the bed, the light highlighting the toned muscles of them as well as the rest of her young body.

The rabbit doe grinned at the fox, ears heating up. She turned her shoulder away, looking back at him with half lidded eyes. Oh, she knew what was going through his mind alright.

"Hey, Slick, I think you're drooling a bit."

Nick snapped out of his little trance and hastily wiped his mouth to find nothing, ears burning with embarrassment. He wasn't drooling.

He grinned at the giggling rabbit.

"Sly bunny."

Judy grinned. She lowered her chin and fluttered her eyes at him, making the fox's jaw drop slightly.

"Dumb fox."

Nick quickly shook his head free of the spell Judy had had over him.

"Wow, Carrots. Just wow… err, what were we talking about?"

Judy rolled her eyes, ears still flushed from her fox admiring her looks. She didn't complain. She liked how she had that effect over the fox.

"You asked me if I liked _it_ , but I thought you meant the tickle attack. Come one, Slick, does my feminine beauty really make your mind blank out that much?"

She gave him a grin.

If Nick could, he would wag his tail from the feeling in his chest, but instead he left it as a sly smile.

"It does. It does. One hundred percent. Anyways, what I meant to say before your feminine charm took my breath away was that I was talking about _my_ bit of charm."

Judy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not following, Slick."

Nick's mind got slightly distracted.

 _Oh everything lovely and holy, seriously? How can a simple raising of an eyebrow make her more beautiful? I love this rabbit. Anyways… What was I talking about? Oh yeah…_

He smirked at her.

"You don't know? It is special to us foxes. Very precious to us."

Judy still looked confused.

Nick continued smirking but rolled his eyes.

"Carrots, the symbol of a fox's honor?"

Judy gave a thoughtful look but gave up.

"Nick, I don't know what you are talking about."

Nick shook his head with a smile.

"Carrots, I am sure you loved it when you were cuddling with it when I fell asleep."

The rabbit doe thought hard.

"What was I cuddling? I don't remember."

The fox chuckled.

"Judy, you were using it for a pillow. My tail. You seemed very attached to it."

Judy's eyes widened.

"Ohhh. That."

She started to blush again as she stammered out an explanation.

"Sorry about that. I know you don't like people messing with it. I must have grabbed it when I was asleep. Sorry. Sorry. So sorry. Won't happen again."

"Carrots? Do you hear me complaining?"

Judy looked into the amused eyes of her fox.

"No, but you never let me touch your tail. Why is this different?"

Nick shook his head with a grin.

"So I take it you don't know about fox tails? It's alright, Carrots. Let me explain. A fox's tail is a symbol of honor amongst foxes. We only let those we care about touch our tails."

"Oh."

Judy's ears turned redder as she gave a timid grin, but then a thought came to mind that made her look at her fox with a sort of confused glare.

"Wait, but all those other times you didn't let me touch your tail, so you didn't care for me then?"

Nick facepalmed.

"Carrots, it isn't like that. I cared for you then. I care for you now. Listen. We only allow _one_ person to touch our tail… well usually it is one. It depends. But I only allowed _one_ person to touch my tail, Judy, and that person is you. Do you know why?"

Judy eyes widened, ears flushed a beet red. She had a feeling where this was going. It was sending her heart into emotional overload.

"Are you saying what I think your saying, Nick?"

Nick smiled.

"Judy, we foxes only allow our chosen _mates_ touch our tails. That is why I always was a bit awkward whenever you went for my tail. I was sure you didn't know what it meant to touch a fox's tail, so I didn't read too much into it, but after this whole getting shot and hospitalized and finding out that you really did love me thing… Carrots, when you grabbed my tail, at first I panicked a bit, cause it is the equivalent of saying 'Hey, want to go marry me?'"

Judy gulped, feeling very embarrassed. Nick noticed and nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, Judy, it's a _big_ deal. Now, I am not saying that because of this, you _have_ to marry me."

He smirked at the timidity of the now pink rabbit. She gave a small grin, and he continued.

"I can understand if you don't want to have me constantly teasing you forever, my cute adorable bunny."

Judy punched him in the arm with a smile at the 'cute' word and let him continue, feeling a little better now that he was downplaying the situation a bit.

Nick chuckled.

"So, yeah, you didn't know, _and_ you were sleeping, sooo you didn't realize what you were doing. Don't worry, Carrots. I'm not going to force you into marrying me or anything like that."

He gave her a sincere smile.

"But I _let_ you touch my tail. Something _I_ only let you touch. So, you can bet that I am in love with you, my dear bunny."

He nudged her with a grin.

Judy returned the grin, a bit relieved that he wasn't going to force her into marrying him after only 5 days of being in the relationship, not that she ever thought he would, right? Whatever. She loved him, but talk of getting married 5 days in seemed too fast.

The rabbit doe kissed him on the cheek with a grin.

"Listen here, foxy. As of right now, we have only been in this relationship for 5 days. What this tail thing suggests will make it seem too fast, so I propose we forget about it and move on slowly."

She pressed her nose against his with a grin, causing Nick to chuckle.

"My thoughts exactly, Carrots. I like slow. Wow, all this talk of marriage and I haven't even taken you on our first date yet."

Judy giggled.

With that she met Nick halfway with a kiss. After a moment, they broke away with content sighs.

Judy grinned at her fox through half-lidded violets.

"You stay there, foxy. I'll be back."

Judy slipped off the bed with a smile, giving her tail a seductive flick.

Nick shook his head with a chuckle.

She turned towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her but not without another flick of her tail, leaving a fox grinning madly.

Nick closed his eyes with a sigh.

 _This bunny is definitely going to be the death of me, if she keeps that up. I don't think my heart will be able to handle the cuteness._

He was stirred from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

Dr. Wight walked over to Nick, a nurse pushing a cart in with some supplies on it, bandages and cleaning alcohol, etc.

The badger smiled at the fox.

"I see you two are finally awake. Where is Miss Hopps?"

Nick gestured towards the bathroom.

"Bathroom. Here to change my bandages, doc?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Wilde. You know the drill, officer, lay still so we can take that back brace off. You need to lay flat too."

Nick chuckled. He did know the drill. This wasn't the first time. They did this everyday. He adjusted his bed so that he lay flat on his back. Wight removed the pillows from the back of his head.

Another nurse came in to assist the other nurse and doctor.

Judy walked out of the bathroom to see the activity around Nick's bed. She was a bit confused but then she saw them removing bandages. She hummed with understanding and curiosity. She never had been there when they removed his bandages. She wondered how well his wounds were healing.

She probably should have left the room to allow them to do there work, but the doctor didn't seem to mind her presence so she kept her distance and watched them remove the brace so that they could have easier access to the bandages.

With each bandage removed, Judy's ears lowered more and more as her eyes fell upon the uncovered chest and stomach of her fox.

Her mind wandered back to when she saw him get shot in the chest and stomach. She remembered seeing him getting kicked out the window.

She held back her gasp as she saw the fox's shaved front had lines of stitches crossing every which way across the front of his body.

Judy turned away. The sight was a reminder of just how close Nick came to being lost to her forever. He was lucky to be alive.

She closed her eyes as she subconsciously placed a paw over her heart to calm herself, still turned away. She felt a tear start to come to her eyes, but she bit it back.

 _No, I am not going to cry. I did too much of that this week. Nick is back, alive, and well. There is nothing to cry about._

Judy silently took a breath and turned around to see that Doctor Wight and the nurses were replacing the back brace, bandages freshly changed.

The badger doctor smiled down at Nick.

"Well, Mr. Wilde, your wounds seem to be healing nicely. Nice and clean too."

He turned to the rabbit doe that was approaching the bed.

"Miss Hopps, how's the shoulder?"

Judy smiled at the badger.

"Good, thank you, sir. It still is very sore sometimes, but it isn't so bad anymore."

The badger smiled.

"Good to hear it. You should be out of that sling in… say, 4 days? Wear it until you don't feel any pain when moving it. Of course, don't try to move it often. It seems like it isn't causing you much trouble now. You should be fine to return to work in another week, light work, not in the field for another couple weeks."

Judy was a bit disappointed that it will be that long, but she cheered up realizing it won't be the same without Nick by her side anyway. She would rather be stuck at her desk all day than to be out there right away without her trusty fox partner. She hoped he would make a full recovery and walk again, hoped and prayed.

The doe flashed the kind badger a smile as Nick welcomed her into his embrace.

The doctor returned the smile and looked at the clock.

"Ah, well, it seems that visiting hours will be coming to an end soon. I will leave you two to enjoy the last moments, but unfortunately, I have to ask."

He gazed at Nick.

"Do you feel anything in your legs?"

Nick gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry, doc. No miracles happened in the past hour."

He gave a soft chuckle to try to hide the depression that fell over him with the reminder of his now inevitable permanent condition. It will not be the same.

The badger reached out and squeezed the fox's paw with a reassuring smile before releasing it and clapping his paws together.

"Well, it is high time for me to go home now. There is a dinner with my name on it and a grouchy old female badger to compliment. Goodnight you two."

Nick and Judy grinned at the mention of the apparently grouchy old spouse of the doctor.

Nick winked at the doctor.

"I know a grouchy someone who always needs to be complimented as well. She is short. Grey furred. Long ears. Ow!... Likes to punch me in the arm."

He smirked at Judy who rolled her eyes.

She smacked his chest lightly, grinning at the amused badger now headed for the door, looking over his shoulder at the couple's antics.

"He hasn't learned to shut up yet."

The badger chuckled.

"I can see, but take care not to beat him up too much, Miss Hopps, or I will have to ban you from visitation. He is my patient after all."

He winked at the stunned rabbit, unused to this new joking side to the old badger doctor. Nick, however, smirked at the doctor.

"I think I may need to file a restraining order, doc. She is one crazy bunny."

Dr. Wight chuckled as he left the room, hearing another yelp from the fox from what could only be another punch from the rabbit doe.

 _Those two are perfect for one another. Regardless of their biological differences, they are meant to be together… I hope society will not punish their love for each other with hate and violence, though I fear that it is inevitable._

The doctor sighed, knowing what lies ahead for the couple. For now though, he shrugged away the thoughts and continued down the hall. He _did_ have a grouchy old badger to see, after all. Best not keep her waiting.

* * *

 **So, your thoughts? I don't know. I guess it was alright. I feel like I could have polished it up a bit better, but I wanted to get this out to you by the end of today and this might be the last moment I get to do that.**

 **So, the tail thing. ;) Like it? Adore it? Abhor it? What? Leave a review. I read them ALL so give me some reading material. ;)**

 **Thanks!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **StoryCrusader**


	17. Chapter 17: How long have you loved me?

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait. I was having a little bit of a writers block, so I spent some time getting the creative juices flowing with a fantasy AU for Zootopia. Don't worry, this story is going to be priority number one. I'm not going to abandon any of my current stories, but I am writing that AU in the meantime.**

 **So, I got another chapter done last night. Don't ask how late I was up to get it done. Please don't. It pains me to think about it, cause I have to struggle to not fall asleep in class today now. Ugh! The things I do for you people. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: How long have you loved me?**

* * *

Nick rubbed his arm after the punch that Judy gave him right after Doctor Wight disappeared out the door.

"Ouch, Carrots. Hit me in that spot again and my arm might just fall off."

Judy grinned at him, hugging him around his chest and snuggling her head into his neck.

"Maybe I should try it."

Nick smiled as he squeezed her tight into him.

"Please don't. I guess it's about time for you to go then, Carrots."

The rabbit gave a sigh.

"Yes, yes, it is, Slick. Why can't they just let me stay? It isn't like I am going to disturb your sleep. I think we proved that earlier."

The fox chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, we did. You make a great chest warmer, Fluff."

Judy giggled, lifting her head to gaze into his dazzling emerald eyes.

"Why did it take us so long?"

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

The doe sat back with a sigh.

"Why did it take us so long to confess our feelings for one another? I mean, if you hadn't been… you know, I probably would have never told you."

Nick grinned reassuringly at her after noticing the pain in her expression upon thinking about what transpired earlier in the week.

"I know, Judy. I guess we both didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I know I didn't."

Judy pondered that.

"Yeah, I guess, but it just took soooo long. Anyways, I got to go. See you tomorrow, Nick."

She gave Nick a kiss and slid off the bed, heading for the door. However, curiosity drove her to stop and look back at her boyfriend.

"Hey, Nick? I'm just curious. I have known my feelings for you for about a year now. How long has it been for you? About the same?"

She didn't expect Nick's reaction.

The fox was blushing, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze. He gave a sheepish smile.

Judy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nick? How long have you had feelings for me?"

Nick looked at her timidly.

"Only a year, you said, Carrots? Wow, um…"

The rabbit doe's intrigue grew. 'Only?' Why use that word unless he has had feelings longer? Her heart also leapt out to him, wondering just how long her fox had been tormented by his feelings that he had never came out to express.

She went over and sat down beside him again, laying her paw on his.

"Tell me, Nick."

Nick gave her a nervous grin, finally looking her in the eye.

"The truth, Carrots: I have had feelings for you ever since day 2 that I have known you."

Judy's jaw dropped. _That_ long?! Her ears flushed a bright red.

Nick smiled at her, ears lowered.

"I have always felt for you, Judy. I just wasn't sure it was love until my first day on the job."

* * *

 **2 years earlier**

* * *

Judy pushed the doors open to the ZPD precinct, entering with a big grin.

She was excited.

The rabbit doe practically skipped next to her new partner.

She beamed up at him.

"This is it, Slick. Your first day!"

The fox officer gave her a smirk.

"Oh, is it? I haven't noticed, Carrots. That is only the hundredth time you told me this morning."

He put all his sarcasm into the tease, playing indifferent to the fact that today would be his first day on the job as an officer of the law.

Judy grinned. She noticed that Nick's eyes betrayed a hint of excitement and pride. He came a long way from the street hustler she met all those months ago.

She couldn't resist hugging her best friend in the middle of the lobby, knocking the fox off balance with a surprised look on his muzzle.

The rabbit officer squeezed him harder before finally letting go with an energetic spring to her step, her amethyst eyes sparkling with pride and joy.

"You are going to be great. Oh, I want you to meet someone. Come on!"

Nick chuckled as the excited rabbit dragged him to the front desk that was surprisingly messy for a front desk of a police station. Was that a Gazelle snow globe? Are those boxes of donuts?

The fox kept his surprise hidden behind a smirk as his rabbit partner introduced him to the portly cheetah sitting behind the desk, currently distracted by something on his phone.

Judy jumped up onto the desk and raised her voice.

"Clawhauser!"

The cheetah was startled from the Gazelle app and looked up with stun surprise at the doe, a smile immediately spreading across his face.

"Oh, Judy, it's you… Who is…"

Nick watched as the cheetah's face lit up with realization and began to give the most high-pitched whine the fox had ever heard out of an animal of the cheetah's size.

"OOOHHHHHH! They really did hire a fox!"

The feline quickly glanced between the beaming rabbit and smirking fox.

"Is he? Are you? You are? You must be Judy's friend, Nick! OHHHHOHOHO! This is so exciting. I'm Ben Clawhauser. First fox officer, huh? HAHA! WOW!"

Judy giggled at the feline's excitement and turned to Nick, who shook his paw.

Nick grinned suavely.

"Yep, Nick Wilde. Pleasure to meet you, Spots. Is it alright if I call you Spots?"

Clawhauser gasped and nodded, as if it was a great honor to be given a nickname by the fox.

"Of course… Call me whatever you like… Well, haha! Almost anything. HaHa! WHAT?!"

The cheetah leaned over the desk to get a better look at the candid.

"I got to say, you're exactly like Judy said you would be."

The rabbit had a very distinct blush appear in her ears, and Nick's smirk deepened when he noticed. He just had to know.

"Ohhh, really? And what did Carrots say about me?"

The cheetah happily told him.

"Oh, she said you had red fur. Bushy tail. The usual. But she also said you had this look about you. How did she put it?... A sort of 'attractive sly charm' about you. I got to say, she was spot on!"

Nick gave Judy a toothy grin as she quickly changed the subject, ears flushed pink.

"We should probably get over to briefing, now. Um, bye Ben."

With that, she hopped down from the desk and began shoving her fox friend towards an end of the lobby.

As they sauntered down the hall, Nick was looking at Judy with a teasing grin on his face.

"An _attractive_ sly charm, eh, Carrots? Now what _exactly_ did you mean by that?"

Judy glared at him, knowing full well where he was going with his teasing.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Slick."

Her glare turned to a sly grin of her own as she paused her walking, jutting out her hip as she turned to her partner.

"You aren't _nearly_ as good-looking as you think you are."

Nick's eyebrows raised as he started walking again, with an amused grin.

"Ouch, Carrots. That hurt a little. You are getting better at these snarky little come backs."

Judy jumped up and punched him in the shoulder with a smile, receiving a 'Ow' in return.

"I learned from the best!"

The fox chuckled as he pushed open the door to the bullpen, holding it open for his partner.

"Well then, my studious apprentice… you first."

The doe grinned as she filed past him and into the room

 _What a gentlemammal…_

Judy hopped back into the cruiser with a surprised and annoyed look on her face and looked over at her smirking partner climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Okay, there needs to be a law prohibiting sloths from driving any vehicle that goes over 5 miles an hour!"

Nick chuckled as he put on his seatbelt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Carrots? You don't think that sloths can be good drivers?"

The rabbit doe gave a growl as she put it in drive and pulled back onto the street, still surprised about who they just pulled over and given a ticket. She was a tad bit annoyed. A tad bit.

Flash! That slow-moving sloth had taken his sweet old time looking up that license plate, and yet he drives like he is in 'Fast and Furrious.' Unbelievable!

Nick smirked at her, flipping on his aviators and kicking back in his seat. He knew what was going through her head alright.

"So, Carrots, when's lunch?"

Judy rolled her eyes but relieved to think about something else besides how slow sloths were.

"Not for another two hours. You'll just have to starve in the meantime, Slick."

The fox grinned, giving an affirmative nod. He wasn't hungry. He just wanted to change the conversation, because as much as he thought she looked adorable when she was annoyed and angry, he didn't want that to show in her driving. He hadn't been completely teasing when he asked if all rabbits were bad drivers or just her.

It worked.

Judy seemed to relax a bit, her mind taken away from sloths.

They shared a silence for a little while, during which, Nick pretended he was dozing when he was secretly watching his rabbit friend drive the oversized cruiser from behind reflective aviators.

He found it amusing that the ZPD's smallest officer was driving one of the largest vehicles on the road.

The fox started to notice a few things about her that he had seen before but never had the opportunity to admire.

Her nose twitched every so often as she pondered her next move. She had a graceful curve to her small athletic body. She had beautiful eyes. Nick found himself getting lost within them.

She was as beautiful in appearance as in heart and mind. Any rabbit buck would be lucky to have such a remarkable mammal as Judy Hopps, who had turned around the life of a certain fox for the better.

Nick felt a twinge of sadness and a sudden thought about wishing he was a rabbit buck. He mentally shook away the thought and scolded himself about thinking these things.

Interspecies relationships only work for close enough species, like a wolf and a coyote. Further apart species leads to problems. What made Nick even consider a relationship with a rabbit? Predator-prey relationships were not really a thing. It was taboo, for one, and no one would be crazy enough to engage in such an outlandish thing.

Nick looked at Judy with sad eyes. Too bad. He really liked that rabbit, but it wasn't meant to be. Why should he even try?

Still…

He did have… feelings for her. Feelings of… love for the doe.

No, it wasn't right. Besides, there was no way she will feel the same. She had more common sense than him, obviously. She won't love him in the way that Nick knew he felt toward her. It should strictly be a love between friends, a non-intimate love.

But, he couldn't deny that he wanted the romantic love. He always said it as a joke, but whenever he told her 'You know you love me,' he always had butterflies in his stomach when she said 'yes,' even though he knew that it was all just a joke. Still, he could fantasize, couldn't he?

Nick directed his attention to the road in front of them.

 _Keep dreaming, Nick._

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Judy couldn't sleep. She just lay in her bed after returning from the hospital, mulling Nick's words over in her head. She wanted to be angry at him for waiting. They could have had a year of memories to look back on, but she couldn't be angry at him. She couldn't blame him for his silence.

He had loved her for so long, and yet he had said nothing. What was it that he said? That he was afraid of jeopardizing their friendship? She knew that their friendship had meant the world to Nick, so she could understand his thinking. It had been similar to her own during her year of realizing she was in love with him.

Two years, the fox had feelings for her eating him up inside.

She felt tears come to her eyes.

 _Oh, that dumb fox and his carefree attitude when he really is the most caring person a bunny can ask for._

Judy wiped away the tears from her eyes. Look at her, an emotional wreck because of him. Only he had ever made her cry this much in years.

She gave a chuckle and looked at the clock. It was late, really late. Or should she say early? She would only have two hours of sleep if she fell asleep now. Coffee. She would need that in the morning. Hot coffee.

She would pick some up at the hospital cafeteria before going up to visit Nick in the morning.

 _That fox. That dumb caring fox. I love him so much. When the time comes, I will definitely marry him if he drops down on that kne…_

Sadness swept over her at the thought with a sigh.

 _Oh yeah… he wouldn't be able to do that. He is crippled._

Judy closed her eyes. Poor Nick. He would need all his sarcasm and humor in the coming years when he is getting used to this new life that he now has.

She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to wake up and realize you will never walk again.

 _But, I will be there for him. I will help him through it all._

The rabbit doe adjusted herself and reached over to grab the stuffed little fox officer figurine that she had bought when Nick joined the academy.

She stroked the plush toy's ears, eyes misting over as she thought of her fox officer in the hospital.

She let sleep take her as she hugged the toy to her chest.

Work won't be the same without Nick by her side.

* * *

 **So, hoped you enjoyed! Wonder why I mentioned coffee and that it was late in the night? Probably because that was the time I was writing that part! Your. Welcome. Kidding! I enjoy writing. It just seems that I have to spend more and more time doing it late at night than during the day nowadays. Hmmm.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it! Leave me with reading material in the form of a review.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	18. Chapter 18: Oh No! Clawhauser!

**Okay, I apologize for the wait. Schoolwork is kind of throws off my writing routine. So, I finished up another chapter. I hope it isn't too rushed. I will probably go back and edit it a bit if it is, but regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Oh No! Clawhauser!**

* * *

Nick woke up with a deep inhale. He yawned as he pulled himself up in the hospital bed, pressing the button to raise his back up more into a sitting position. He checked the time on the clock on the wall.

 _8:00 on the dot. Good. Judy should be here soon. You can always count on that rabbit to be on schedule… well most of the time. Sometimes even she can fall behind time. Tisk. Tisk._

The crippled tod chuckled to himself. If Judy wasn't here before 8:01 he will have to tease her about being late. Oh and would look at that: 8:01. Looks like a certain bunny is late.

Nick knew Judy like clockwork. She always arrived around a certain time. She had always arrived around 8 in the morning to see him in the hospital for the day.

He sat back with his paws behind his head as he planted his usual sly grin on his face along with his half-lidded eyes, and waited. Right on que, he heard the footfalls of a small mammal coming down the hallway. It could be anyone, but Nick just knew it was his rabbit.

Sure enough, Judy appeared around the door frame, looking very tired and exhausted.

Nick's eyebrows raised.

"Wow, well, aren't you one for _tired_ eyes?"

The rabbit shot him a glare as she carefully sipped on the hot coffee in her paw. She grimaced as she brought the Snarlbucks cup away from her lips.

"Ouch, that's scolding. Morning, Nick."

Nick gave her a smirk.

"A bit late this morning. A minute off. Come on, Carrots, step up the pace."

Judy rolled her eyes. This was not the first time that Nick teased her about her impeccable timing and routines.

"I think you mean to say, 'Good Morning, Judy.'"

The fox hummed with thought.

"Mmm, no. I think it is more like this. 'Good morning, my little country bumpkin. Sleep well?'"

Judy cracked a tired grin.

"Better, and no, I didn't sleep well, as you have noticed. Spent all night thinking about that stupid tail of yours among other things. You really know how to get a girl's head spinning, don't you?"

Nick winked with a grin.

"You bet, my little country bumpkin."

"Okay, drop it."

"Drop what?"

"You know what."

The fox placed an offended paw on his chest and gave a mock confused glare at the rabbit climbing into the chair next to the bed.

"Why, Carrots. You can't expect me to know everything. What makes you think that I have any idea what's going through your little rabbit mind? I'm just a humble dumb fox, remember?"

He smirked at her.

Judy just looked at him with disbelief before a grin appeared on her face along with an eyeroll. Nick snickered at her in return. She looked adorable when she tried to hold back her amusement.

"You. Are. Ridiculous."

"Why, thank you."

Judy nearly spit out the coffee the coffee she had just been drinking with a snort of laughter. She coughed on the coffee that went down the wrong pipe. Laughing while coughing was an interesting mix. She banged her chest in an effort to stop coughing.

"L… Look… A-At me… I..I'm… dying… cause… o-o… of… you!"

Nick chuckled as he reached out and began smacking her back lightly to help her with her coughing.

"Well, we can't have any of that, can we? I'd hate for my favorite bunny to die choking on scolding hot coffee in a hospital. Come on, let it out. There you go."

Judy sputtered to a stop and punched his arm.

"That's for almost killing me, dumb fox."

Nick rubbed his arm and smirked at her.

"The murder weapons: undeniable charm and humor."

Judy giggled as she laid her head against his arm.

"I don't know about charm, but humor? Yeah."

"You wound me, Carrots."

"Good, you deserve it."

"Ouch, that wounded me more."

"Whatever."

"Well, aren't you a mean bunny today?"

"Get over it."

"Ha! Only when you tell me what happened to my girlfriend. She is _really_ short. Grey fur. Has the longest ears ever seen on a mammal. The most beautiful violet eyes you will ever see. I mean, they are dazzling! Her smile needs some work though. It's a little goofy. Her frown, though, is spot on _adorable_. She is a bit crazy. Probably needs me to translate her crazy ideas. She looks a lot like you. Perhaps you know her? So, do you know where my cute but deadly bunny wabbit girlfriend is?"

Nick was leaning in close and looking at her with a wide grin.

Judy was silent for a moment, her face void of expression. Only her nose twitched. Then her face contorted into laughter. She clutched her stomach as she rolled about in her seat.

"Hahahahah! Cute but deadly! I like it! I still don't like the 'cute' word, but 'cute but deadly'? Hahaha! It's so stupid! Leave it to you to come up with something like that! Haha!"

Nick shook his head with a snicker.

"You like that huh? 'Cute but deadly.' It describes you perfectly. You're an adorable rabbit but can kick everyone's tail in the sparring ring… Cute but… _deadly_."

Judy smirked at him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"And don't you forget it, Slick. Now, if I hear you say the 'c' word one more time, you are going to see a bit of my _deadly_ side."

Nick chuckled and raised his paws in a defensive fashion.

"Woah, there Carrots. Haven't you heard, there is a rabbit officer nearby. Might want to dial down the threats."

Judy rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"I love you, ya dumb fox."

"Love you too, my little country bumpkin."

"Ugghhh!"

She slapped his arm as she pulled away with a grin.

"You got to stop calling me that."

"Call you what?"

"Stop calling me 'my li… whatever."

"Haha! I win!"

"Har Har, Slick Nick."

Nick smirked at her as he brought her closer, kissing her between the ears. Judy shivered from the kiss like she always did when he kissed her there. It sent a tingling feeling down her spine that was peculiarly enjoyable.

She sighed as she lay against him, stroking the fur on the arm he had around her. She had crawled up to sit beside him in the bed.

It never got old, laying in her Nick's arms. She liked to feel the warmth from his body one against her. It sort of comforted her. It reminded her of the raw emotion that was brought to the surface when she thought she had lost him forever. His body heat comforted her in the fact that he was alive. The steady breathing from his lungs reminded her that he hadn't drawn his last breath. Nick was alive and well. Well, as alright and healthy as he can be given his crippled condition.

Judy felt her ears droop. She still was worried about him. She still held on to some sliver of hope that he would walk again and still be her partner on the force. It would be so different without him by her side. She wondered if she would be able to handle the transition to a new partner. She had a few in mind, but they wouldn't be Nick. She and him just… worked as partners.

She purred as Nick began rubbing behind her ears. She felt the pleasure wash over her, competing with the effects of the caffeine and threatening to put her to sleep.

Perfect partner. Perfect boyfriend. It was too bad they had to keep their relationship a secret, but Judy knew the consequences of their secret romance getting out. Life would get even harder since she knew that the city most likely won't respond too well. Nick and Judy didn't need that extra hardship in addition to the him being crippled.

Judy's eyelids snapped shut as she smiled, an uncontrollable purr coming from her throat. Nick chuckled as he massaged her ears.

"So, I take it you like me doing this."

"No, I hate it." She murmured through her purring.

The fox grinned.

"Then in that case. I should do this more often."

"Good, I was going to make you regardless."

Nick chuckled again.

He began to work on her neck and shoulders, eliciting slight moans from the rabbit. He was genuinely surprised by how tense she was.

"Geez, Carrots. You're tense. Have you ever gotten a massage before in your life?"

Judy raised an eyelid to look up at him.

"Nope."

Nick shook his head.

"Okay, I need to hook you up with a day to the spa and a nice long massage. Cause seriously, Carrots. You are sooo tense."

Judy grinned slyly.

"Why would I go to some other place to get a massage when I just need to come to you? I got _all_ day foxy."

Nick smiled.

"Sly bunny."

"Don't you forget it, you dumb fox."

There was a sudden commotion in the hall as someone seemed to run in their direction. Their breathing was heavy as they slowed just outside their door to catch their breath.

Nick and Judy's eyes widened as they looked at each other. They knew that wheezing. And if it was the same mammal then that meant…

"OOOOOOOOHOOHOOHOOWHAT!"

A high-pitched squeal emanated from the door and the couple was startled by the sight of a chubby cheetah with his paws clasped to his cheeks, beaming at them.

Nick immediately ended his ministrations on Judy's shoulder.

The cheetah, the unforgettable Benjamin Clawhauser, walked further into the room.

Judy stuttered out an explanation.

"Ben! We… He… I… It's not what you think. My shoulders were tense so I asked him if—"

"Is it true?!"

Nick and Judy both froze.

The fox glanced at Judy before looking back at the cheetah, almost afraid to ask.

He gave Clawhauser a confused look.

"Is what true, Spots? Uh, care to elaborate?"

Ben's huge smile seemed to stretch off his face. It was clear he was excited about something.

Judy felt like she had to drink something and grabbed her coffee from the table.

Clawhauser's eyes dashed from fox to rabbit before.

"Okay, Okay! You have to tell me. Are you two a _couple!_ "

Judy spit out her coffee across the room as she spilt the scolding hot drink all over Nick.

Nick both flinched in his bed because of Clawhauser's statement and yelped at the scolding heat upon his flesh.

"Judy!"

The rabbit doe cringed as she realized what happened. She quickly began trying to soak up the hot coffee with some of the bed sheets.

"Oh my Gosh, Nick, I'm so sorry! Here! Uh, uh. Ben! Can you go grab some towels or something?"

Clawhauser was stunned but jumped into action.

"Oh, Oh, right! Towels, sorry. Uh, Nurse! Nurse…"

The cheetah ran out of the room.

Nick growled at the burning sensation as he dabbed away the coffee.

"Great. Now you can add scolding burns to my list of injuries. How the hell did he find out?!"

Judy was equally as astonished as he was. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea! You don't think anyone told, do you?"

Nick threw up his paws with a laugh.

"I don't think so, but if Spots knows, you can bet _everybody_ knows!"

He sighed as he continued to try to soak up the hot coffee that was scolding his legs. Judy began pacing the room, pulling at her ears.

"I know. I know."

She grinned uneasily at him.

"I guess it was going to get out soon or later, huh?"

Nick chuckled despite the situation.

"I guess, but never did I think that we will find out like this."

Judy laughed.

"Tell me about it!"

She sighed heavily and groaned, shoving her paws into her eyes.

"Why now?"

Nick chuckled.

"Honestly, Carrots, we should have seen this coming, knowing our luck."

Judy giggled a little as she went back and hopped up next to Nick again and sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding."

Her mood darkened.

"How do you think the city will react?"

Nick pulled her closer with a sigh of his own. How will they react? Wasn't it obvious? They will react the way the way they always act when it comes to something new and different, especially when it is as sensitive as predator and prey relations. They will react with first a citywide debate and discussion on whether or not it was natural or right before becoming more protest oriented. As if their opinion could have any say in this personal matter.

"You know how they will react. A fox and rabbit together as a couple. The first predator and prey relationship. Yeah, I am not going to lie, Judy. It isn't going to be a nice ride, but eventually, hopefully, it will all die down and we will be able live our life peacefully. Now, wouldn't that be nice?"

Judy grinned as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"It would be nice, wouldn't it. Too bad trouble always finds us, huh?"

Nick chuckled as he stroked.

"Yeah. You know what? Who cares what they think? It's not their decision on whether or not we should be together. It's ours. I know what I want. Do you?"

Judy smiled up at him.

"Yeah. You."

Nick kissed her.

"I forgive you for spilling scolding hot coffee on me by the way, but boy did that hurt."

Judy gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Ben caught me off guard. I didn't mean to spill it on your legs."

Nick chuckled and waved a dismissing paw.

"Don't worry about it, Carrots. I was just as shocked as you."

Judy nuzzled into him more, and Nick sighed, closing his eyes with a grin.

If the word _is_ out about their relationship, things were about to get messy. They had wanted to avoid it, but it wasn't like it wasn't unavoidable. He just hoped Clawhauser hasn't told every soul in the hospital already. If the word was out, then they could only hope that it came out slow. The less people know the better, but once it is blown up to city wide proportions, it is harder to be contained, especially since this deals with two celebrities by name.

Nick and Judy just didn't want to deal with the backlash when he was dealing with recovering from his paralysis.

Nick sighed again.

Days. It had been days since the last time he felt his legs. It was always going to be hard, but now it was going to be harder since his paralysis was permanent.

What was it the doctor said? 'No feeling, no walking?' Well, Nick still didn't feel his legs, so that means no—

Wait.

Feeling in legs means possibility of walking.

Yeah? So?

Scolding hot coffee. On legs. Hot. Pain. Wonderful pain. Oh so wonderful burning pain! In his legs!

Nick's eyes shot open and he sat up so fast that he nearly sent Judy flying from the bed, releasing a loud bark from his mouth.

"JUDY!"

The rabbit blinked in shock at the wide-eyed fox.

"Nick, what's—"

She was silenced by the crazy happy kit face on Christmas day that radiated excitement from Nick's face. He was so excited that he could only speak a scramble of words.

"COFFEE! LEGS! HURT! BAD! FEEL! YESSSS!"

Judy's jaw dropped and she immediately scrambled over to his legs, heart beating excitedly, but not as excitedly as Nick's right now.

She gulped as she squeezed about one of his knees.

Nick's smile grew.

Judy smiled along with him.

"Nick? You felt that?"

Her heart leapt for joy when the fox began nodding his head furiously, tears appearing in his eyes.

Judy couldn't blame him. Her eyes were tearing up as well.

Nick lashed out his arms and pulled her tight to his chest and rocked her from side to side, laughing. Judy hugged him tight too, a big smile on her face and hearing Nick's heart accelerating with joy and excitement.

"Judy, I can _feel_ my legs!"

"I know, Nick! I know!"

"I might be able to walk again!"

"I know!"

"I-I can be your partner still! I can be there for you! I will be there for you! I-I-I…"

"I know, Nick! I know, you stupid wonderful fox! I know!"

* * *

 **Okay, so I admit it, I didn't have the heart to take away my favorite character's ability to walk. I guess I'm not that heartless after all. However, the story ain't over yet, so be prepared for more! Maybe he won't be able to walk 100%! Maybe he is gonna need a cane for the rest of his life. Hmm, interesting thoughts... what are yours?**

 **Again, I hope the chapter is not too rushed. I am kind of under a tight schedule at the moment. Can't do much about it. If it is too rushed, please tell me along with any other flaws that you see. I will very much appreciate it so I can fix it before I move on, but you get the gist.**

 **So, hope you enjoyed so far, and hopefully you stick around for the grand finale that I am planning out for this story. It is gonna be great!**

 **Until Next Time (which hopefully _won't_ be a week away)**

 **StoryCrusader**


	19. Chapter 19: Together

**Okay! So, sorry for the wait. I've been trying to figure out the next stage to this story. Since I scrapped my original idea to end this story off, everything else I had planned fell apart. So I had to restart from where I left you guys off at last chapter and on. I still don't have a whole lot planned out, but I know where I want to go with this, and you will notice that the rating just jumped to 'M.' Oh, yeah... you know what that means. It isn't going to be explicit sexual content if that is what you are thinking. You might be able to infer why I increased the rating based on the end of this short chapter.**

 **So, I apologize again for the long delay. I hope it doesn't take me as long again, but life has a habit of getting in the way of your plans. We'll see. This is not a long chapter, but I figured that I should give you guys at least a little something after so long.**

 **With that said,**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Together**

* * *

Nick felt like a kit on his birthday who had just been given the surprise gift that they had always wanted but thought it would have been impossible to get.

He was overjoyed. He could feel his legs! Feeling means possibility of walking. And walking meant that he could potentially return to the field with Judy.

A few days ago, his world had been crashing in around him with the knowledge that he may never walk again. He had been depressed and tormented knowing that his dreams of helping people may be short-lived, that the time he had to protect his partner's back would come to an end, that the chance to ensure the safety of the rabbit that made his heart flutter since day two was going to be taken away. It was a horrible feeling, one that even Judy's encouraging optimism could not fully wash away.

It had been slowly eating away at his insides. He had succumbed to defeat, and it had been crushing him where he lay.

Then all that changed with some hot coffee and a startled rabbit. The pain was excruciating of course, but it didn't matter. He could feel his legs!

Nick just lay there for a moment with Judy in his arms, basking in the relief that flooded over him.

Judy propped herself up on his chest and smiled as she wiped away a few happy tears.

"Happy?"

Nick grinned as he opened his eyes to meet the doe's violets.

"Oh, yeah."

Judy sighed as she hugged him again.

"Me too."

Both their heads turned at the sound of heavy wheezing coming from the doorway.

Clawhauser was bent over, clutching his knees. He sounded like he had just ran a marathon.

"I'm sorry… I took… so long… couldn't… find… towels… Sorry… I need… to sit… down..."

The nonathletic cheetah (which is quite ironic if Nick did say so himself) stumbled over to a chair and plopped down, clutching his chest and tongue lulling out of his mouth as he panted.

After a moment, he gave them a smile, eyes returning in an instant to that hopeful, excited gaze.

"So… are… you?"

Judy rolled her eyes and glanced at Nick, who shrugged with a grin to give her the go ahead.

She sighed, knowing full well that admitting this to the cheetah ensured that the secret would be out if wasn't already.

She grinned sheepishly at the cheetah.

"Yes, Ben, we are a couple… but only for a week or so." She quickly added. She didn't want anyone to start rumors or making inferences about their past interactions.

Clawhauser seemed to get over his exhaustion as his face contorted into a wide smile and he gave a high-pitched whine, bringing both of his paws to his mouth.

Then without warning, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped back in the chair still smiling.

Judy gaped at the limp cheetah in the chair.

"Did he just…?"

Nick released a snicker as he hauled the rabbit closer to his chest.

"Carrots, I think you just broke Spots."

She snapped out of her daze and punched him with a glare.

"I did not! He just fainted, that's all."

The fox smirked as he picked up the TV remote.

"No, really? I think he just decided to take a little nap."

Judy giggled with a smile as she relaxed back into her vulpine lover. She dropped the smile as she massaged her forehead with her paws, sighing a long drawn out sigh.

"How many people do you think know?"

Nick sighed as he clicked on the television.

"Guess we are about to find out. If it is being discussed on TV, then we know that the secret is out for good. It will definitely be the gossip of the morning… Well, would you look at that." He said with a weary sigh at the end as he looked at the television screen.

Sure enough, as soon as he had switched the channel to a morning talk-show, there was a group of mammals discussing the latest rumor about the fox and rabbit duo.

The screen portrayed a rabbit doe voicing her thoughts with a she-wolf and a deer buck.

 _"I don't think it's true. I mean, look, interspecies relationships are not all that uncommon, but even a jackal dating a coyote is pushing the boundaries of what is natural. It just doesn't seem right that a rabbit would be interested in her natural predator. Predators and prey don't mix when it comes to romantic relationships. If it is true, which I don't think it is—It's probably just one of those rumors that someone put out there for the sake of causing trouble—But if it is true, then I- I just don't know why Officer Hopps would do something like this. I think she is smarter than that, no offense to her or her partner…"_

Judy ground her teeth at the screen with offended anger.

"Too late, chatter mouth." She growled under her breath, and soon found Nick's arms wrapping around her comfortingly as the television clicked to black.

Nick gave a sigh as he wrapped his arms around the rabbit.

Judy closed her eyes at the touch, eyebrows knitted in frustration.

"Thanks…" She murmured.

She got a hum in response as her mind worked her emotions up into a frenzy.

She could not believe that rabbit. 'I think she is smarter than that, no offense…' Who does she think she is?! 'I don't know why Officer Hopps would do something like this.'

Judy mentally growled, her mood had soured in an instant when watching the mammal on the screen. She didn't know why she would do something like this, huh?

 _Well, probably because you don't know me and what I have been through with Nick, you deplorable rabbit!_

Nick sensed her tension and hugged her tighter, trying to speak in a soothing voice.

"Judy, calm down."

Judy snapped at him, anger coursing through her and shot him a glare.

"I AM CALM!"

Nick raised an eyebrow, knowing that wasn't true.

"And that's why you're yelling, right? Look, Carrots, I know you are feeling mad now, but this is only going to get worse. Remember what I told you that day in the sky-tram? Never let them see that they get to you, Carrots. Once they do, it is only going to become a bigger issue that will last far longer than if you remain unfazed."

Judy gave a heavy defeated sigh, as she sank into his embrace, expression softening with a whimper. He was right.

"I know. I know. I just hate it when people voice their opinions about something they don't understand. It only hurts people. I should know. I made that mistake once, and I swear I will never again."

Nick rubbed her back as she nuzzled into his chest and rested his head on top of hers. He knew exactly what she was talking about. The mistake she was referring to was her not-so proud moment at the press conference after he and she had found the missing mammals. She had spoken about predators going savage and returning back to their primitive violent ways before the proper investigation was made to clarify. She had spoken about something she didn't understand, and people got hurt because of her. She blamed herself for the up rise of anti-predator protests. It was one of the reasons why she had quit her job after a few months of chaos. That and the fact that she had hurt a friend with her words.

The fox sighed.

"It's okay, Carrots. We'll get through this together."

* * *

The mammal's ear twitched as their eyes narrowed at the TV screen where the talk-show host just said something very unsettling. A rabbit and fox couple? That can't be. It probably isn't true, but if it is…

The mammal's ears flinched as a ticking sound echoed faintly around the room. They closed their eyes and tried to block it out, but it was increasing in pitch.

They looked back at the TV screen as it showed a fox and rabbit... police officers... interesting. And they are supposedly lovers-

The mammal whined a bit as the familiar ticking strengthened at the thought. They could feel it. It was that time again. The fox and rabbit would have to wait. If they are what the news said they were, then that will be a problem, but for now...

The mammal's ears flicked more as their heartbeat began to quicken as the ticking grew louder. They quickly clicked the television off as they leaned over panting slightly. Their nose twitched.

They didn't have time to wait to see if the fox and rabbit were really a couple. Oh, they hoped not, but if they were…

They wrung their paws and suddenly stood up from their chair as the ticking reached a fevered pitch.

The mammal pressed their paws to their ears as they shook their head with a whimper.

 _Stop resisting... You_ want _this..._

"No..." They straightened up as they murmured. "I _need_ to..."

Then it stopped and the familiar hunger that had been growing in intensity for the past two months once again made its way across their relaxed body and into their mind, sharpening it and giving it a goal.

It was time to come out of the shadows once again.

The mammal grabbed their keys and headed for the door, locking it behind them once they were out. They headed for their car. They needed a project. It was time to start the search, but not hastily. No, they were patient, oh so patient. They would wait until the time was right. Carefully plan it out then execute the plan as they had done many times before.

It was time to go to work.

It was time…

* * *

 **Yeah, not a whole lot happening, but at least it is something and leaves off with an air of mystery and dare I say sinister? Care to guess why I bumped up the rating?**

 **So, hoped you guys liked it regardless of its length and stuff.**

 **I have not said this in a while: If you guys feel like there is anything wrong with the story or a chapter, just tell me. See a grammar error (there will be quite a few of those), tell me. If you feel like a chapter could have been written better, tell me. Basically, give me the criticism! I'm a big boy! I can handle it! ;)**

 **Anyways, I hope to get another chapter out soon. I am going to try to get one out every week, but again, no promises. Next chapter should be longer anyways.**

 **Well, Thanks for Reading!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	20. Chapter 20: Back to Work

**Wowza... Sorry for the long wait. Been having issues. But I finally got another chapter for you. I hope you like it. Could be in need of some polishing, but I looked it over and it seemed alright. Whatever. You'll tell me if it needs it or not, right? _Right?_**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy it. No Nick and Judy goodness in this one, but don't you worry. Next chapter will return to the interactions between our favorite fox and rabbit couple.**

 **So, sit back. Chillax. Forgive me for taking such a long ass time. Crack open a beer, _if you are of age_. Make some pop corn. Relax. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Back to Work**

* * *

Judy growled at the morning light splashing over her eyelids. She reluctantly opened her eyes with a sigh. She was laying on her bed in her crummy apartment. She lay there for a moment, listening to the world beyond her window.

The sounds of cars and mammals rising from their sleep to greet another day of work. She loved the city, but it had its issues, especially when it came to the delicate relationship between predator and prey.

When that issue came up, everyone everywhere took it upon themselves to voice their opinion and respond in a cavalcade of ways. Predator and prey should be seen as equals in today's age with no divisions. The city even erected a monument depicting the union and peacemaking that occurred between the two classes generations ago. The city itself is named 'Zootopia' referring to an utopia where predator and prey alike can live in peace and harmony.

However, no one seemed to want to put that past behind them. No one seemed to want to heal the divide completely. So, when rumors of a rabbit and fox couple emerge, the public outcry would be immense. The amount of mammals who would be sticking their noses in other people's business would increase. The protests would start, even if they only knew an unconfirmed rumor. They would protest and create a storm as if that alone would stop the rumor from being true, because the reality was that many didn't want it to be true. The question was: how far are they willing to go?

Judy shook her head at the thought and pulled herself out of bed with another sigh, rubbing her eyes and face.

"Today's a new day…" She murmured in encouragement to herself.

It had been a little over a week since word got out about her and Nick's relationship. All the public knew was a rumor, she and Nick didn't make any move to confirm it. They would much rather spend the time together, but it was time for Judy to go back to work. She won't be able to return to the field for another month or so, but she didn't mind. Nick would be in the hospital for another five months or so, and she would like him to be by her side more than anyone else. Although if it came to it, she didn't mind working with someone else for a while.

 _Happy thoughts, Judy. Happy thoughts. You still have Nick, remember?_

She grinned at that. She did still have him, but this whole protesting and outrage against they're relationship was grinding away at her mind. If she didn't have Nick, she would probably be driven mad by now. Then again, if she didn't have Nick, then there wouldn't be a problem…

Judy kicked herself hard for that thought. She loved Nick! She would rather face these bigoted and obnoxious mammals before she would give him up.

She quickly slipped on her uniform and pinned her badge to her chest.

Her mood lightened when she saw the golden badge in the mirror. She smiled with pride and rubbed the badge to polish it some before she headed for the door, feeling much better.

She was the first rabbit officer in the ZPD. If she could do that, then she could tackle anything that was sent her way with Nick's help and support.

The doe skipped out the door, locking it behind her. Reaching the stairs, she jumped out over them, doing a somersault in the air before landing on her feet again at the bottom. She grinned as she walked past a stunned female leopard holding a bag of groceries from some early morning shopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning." She said cheerfully.

The feline blinked and returned a smile.

"Uh, morning?"

But Judy was already out the door and walking down the street, breathing in the morning air.

She liked her morning walk to the precinct. She had missed it. It was a time to unwind and enjoy the city before work.

However, her peace was disrupted by someone calling her name and stepping in front of her.

A rabbit about her height was standing in front of her and pointing a microphone at her, with a pig in tow with a camera.

"Judy Hopps, can we have a word with you about the accusations against you and Nick Wilde?"

Judy blinked in surprise but shook it away and forced a polite smile, trying to push past the reporter.

"Uh, not right now. I need to get to—"

"Is it true you are in a relationship with a fox?"

She found herself blocked by another reporter, and soon found herself swarmed and being barraged by questions. Had they been waiting for her?

Judy's heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, can I just… I need to get to work."

She tried to push through the crowd of people again, but yet again found her path blocked by a mammal.

"Is it true?"

"Are you in a relationship with Nick Wilde?"

"Your word on the rumors…"

"Do you deny the allegations…"

Question after question came down on her relentlessly as the group of reporters closed off her exits and closed in around her.

Judy was getting agitated, feelings of panic rushing over her as she was barraged from all sides, microphones and cameras being shoved in her face. Flashes. Questions.

She frowned and growled out a request, more like a demand as she tried to push past the crowd of mammals.

"Can I just get to work, please?!"

"Is it true that you're in a relation—"

"YES!"

She screamed it before she could even think. She kicked and pushed past the remaining mammals as she realized what she just told them. Her eyes widened as she took off sprinting down the street, breathing quickly in a panic as the reporters relentlessly pursued her.

She gulped and bit her lip as she dodged another set of reporters. She had been doing this every day the past week but at the hospital. She had always managed to retreat to Nick's side to get away from the reporters without giving them anything, but this was a step up from that. They were getting more aggressive and demanding.

She wasn't prepared to deal with them this morning. She had not expected this.

"Judy Hopps!"

"Officer Hopps, a word!"

"Five minutes of your time!"

"Tell us about you and Wilde!"

"You are in a relationship with a fox, correct?!"

"Miss Hopps!"

Judy didn't dare stop and answer them. She just kept running. She was forced to take the long way to the precinct as several people had noticed the chase and had decided to join in for whatever reason.

The rabbit was overwhelmed by the time she reached the square in front of the precinct.

Her heart sunk as she saw a small crowd of demonstrators in front, protesting against predator and prey relationships, with the vast majority of them being prey mammals. Why? Why?! Why did it matter this much if she and Nick were a couple?!

She grit her teeth as she zipped into the crowd, flashing through their legs and using her small size and speed to her advantage.

She was panting heavily by the time she crashed into the front doors of the precinct beyond the small line of officers that were supervising the protest outside.

The demonstrators seemed to follow her after realizing who just sped past them, but Judy was already inside.

The rabbit ran to the restroom immediately after entering the building.

Clawhauser spotted the grey blur in the corner of his eye as she disappeared down the hall and called her name, but she was already crashing into the door of the female restroom and stumbling to the sink, breathing heavily and trembling.

She hung her head with a sigh.

"Pull it together, Judy. Never see that they get to you…" She murmured through closed eyes, biting back the tears that had threatened to break out down her face.

How could Nick put up with this? How could he keep a straight face through all of it for years?

The rabbit sighed again and straightened up, staring at herself in the mirror and straightening her fur and uniform.

"Suck it up." She told the doe in the mirror and took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Thankfully, the restroom had been empty at the time and no one saw her talk with herself.

She pushed it open and headed straight for her cubicle. She was already late. She was never late, but it wasn't every day that you get swarmed by reporters outside your apartment building, now, was it?

She was already walking down the hallway when she heard the booming voice of Bogo stop her.

"Hopps! My office, now."

Judy sighed and turned around to see the cape buffalo nodding at her as he started walking up the stairs with a pile of files under his arm, apparently returning to his office after the morning briefing. She didn't need to attend that since she wasn't going to be in the field for another couple weeks.

She wondered what he wanted now. Probably was going to scold her for being late. It wasn't her fault. She had woke up at her regular time and would have reached the station with plenty of time to spare, but those reporters were ruthless.

 _Great… First day back and already being cornered and chased by a group of reporters, and now being called into Bogo's office._

She sighed and frowned as she mounted the steps, ignoring the glances and looks sent her way by the mammals in the lobby. She also ignored the echoes of the protest outside the front doors.

Judy didn't hear much as she was zipping through them, but she heard enough to be hurt by their words. They weren't even attacking her the most. It was Nick who was getting most of hate, but they had still called her dumb and an idiot for trusting a fox to be her boyfriend. Hate. That's all it was.

Senseless. Irrational. Hurtful. Hate.

The doe sighed as she pushed open her chief's door after knocking.

"You wanted to see me, chief?"

Bogo looked up from one of the many pieces of paper strewn on his desk and set it down.

"Yes, come in, Hopps."

Judy nodded and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. She climbed into oversized chair and faced the buffalo.

"Look, sir, if this is because I was late, it was because I got interrupted by a group of reporters on my way here."

Bogo hummed with a frown as he slipped his reading glasses off, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm glad you told me, Hopps. I will have to do something about that. I can't have one of my best officers being harassed to the point it impedes their duties. But, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about Wilde."

Judy breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't in trouble, and the chief might be able to help fix her reporter problem. However, why did he want to talk to her about Nick?

"What about Nick?"

Bogo leaned forward to clasp his hoofs together on the desk.

"The latest report from the doctors has him recovering well. Still no word if it will be a full recovery, but it is good that he is recovering. Now, he won't be able to be your partner or able to return to work while he begins his therapy in a month's time. So really, this is more of a discussion of who will be his replacement for the time being once you are cleared to begin field work again."

Judy nodded.

"I understand, sir. Who did you have in mind?"

Bogo grunted with a slight trace of a grin.

"Well, I was thinking on teaming you up with a new recruit. You are one of the most successful officers in your two years you have been with us after all."

Judy blinked in surprise, not sure if she should feel honored or nervous about the news.

"Wow, sir. I don't know what to say."

Bogo really did grin this time as he sat back in his chair again.

"Don't worry Hopps. I have full faith in you." Then he frowned again with a sigh. "But, there is another reason why I am telling you this in advance. I want you to discuss this with Wilde."

She gave him a confused look.

"Why's that, chief?"

Bogo grunted as he leaned forward again, looking at her knowingly.

"Look, Hopps, I don't mean to tread on your feelings when I say that we still don't know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Nick will be able to recover fully enough to be able to return to the field."

Judy went to protest, but the buffalo raised a hoof to cut her off.

"Please, Judy, let me finish. I know you don't like to think that, but it is a possibility we have to consider. Now, with that being said, I want you to discuss this with Nick. The reason being that he might not be able to make a full recovery and I know that he will want someone as your partner who he himself had a say in choosing. Okay? I don't mean to separate you two because of this. That is why I want you to discuss with him each possible candidate for the job and decide on this together."

Judy sighed in defeat. Bogo was right. It was a possibility. She didn't want to think about it, but it was a possibility. He was also right when he said that Nick would want a say in this. This was Bogo's way of softening the blow if the fox could not make it back to the job. In some ways, she was grateful, but she also felt guilty that this involved replacing Nick, someone she saw as irreplaceable.

The rabbit officer took a breath and nodded firmly at her chief.

"Okay. Do you have some candidates in mind already?"

Bogo nodded and turned around a file for her to see with a list of names and pictures of the recruits expected to be assigned to the precinct after their graduation the following month.

Judy picked it up as Bogo explained his reasoning.

"As you notice, there are quite a few soon to be officers on there that can be described as smaller sized like you and Wilde. Even another rabbit, curiously enough."

Judy's eyebrows shot up in surprise as her finger paused at the picture of a tan rabbit doe who was smiling back at the camera. The picture had a name beside it…

"Hannah Hareson?" She read and looked up at the buffalo, who grinned.

"Yes. I've met her before. She reminds me of you in some ways. Two years younger. She has grown up along the outskirts of the city. Wants to make the world a better place." He nodded his head knowingly at her, making Judy grin a bit. "She isn't going to be top of her class, but she is a hard worker, actually one of the better fighters in her class. Though, from what I've heard from Major Friedkin, you still hold the record for the quickest takedown against a rhino. All in all, she isn't Judy Hopps but a worthy officer in her own right."

Judy smiled at that.

"She sounds like she will be fun to meet. What about this Frederick Wisk?" Her finger hovered over the picture of a male ocelot, one of the smaller species of feline in the city.

Bogo hung his head with a sigh.

"Ah yes, Mr. Wisk, quite a character. I believe the best way to describe him will be soon to be Nick's new best friend when it comes to jokes, though in my opinion, Wilde is more annoying still. Still don't know why they are punishing me with another troublemaker, but regardless, he will be a good officer once he is shown how to behave."

The rabbit officer laughed at that and closed the file.

"Well, sir, I will talk to Nick about it when I see him after work, but I really should begin my shift."

Bogo grunted with a nod.

"Yes, I will not keep you further. I will have a description of each candidate on your desk by the end of the day for you to look over. No rush, Hopps." He said that last part with a knowing tone. "Take your time. You're free to go."

Judy hopped down from the chair after replacing the file upon his desk.

She gave a quick salute before walking towards the door, but was quickly stopped by Bogo's deep voice again.

"Hopps?"

She turned around with a confused look.

"Chief?"

The buffalo leaned back in his chair with a sigh, a compassionate look on his face.

"I will see what I can do to stop the harassment by the press. Hang in there."

Judy smiled gratefully at him. She felt relieved that she had mammals out there like Bogo who she could still rely on to back her and Nick up.

"Thank you, sir. You don't know how much that means to me at the moment."

He nodded and returned to his work.

"And, if anyone- I mean anyone- gives you a problem, you tell me. Understand? I will not stand to have any closed-minded bigots in my precinct." He fixed her with a stern glare. "And for the record, I'm not practicing any favoritism here. This is for the good of the department, not just you. Am I clear?"

Judy grinned and nodded, knowing that he was just trying to hide the fact that he really did have a special place in that heart of his for one of his smallest officers.

"Whatever you say, sir."

Bogo snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"You've been around Wilde for too long. Get out of my office."

Judy beamed at him as she pushed the door open and closed it behind her once she was out.

She skipped towards the stairs, feeling much better than she had before.

Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all if she had Bogo on her side. She knew she had Clawhauser to turn to. The portly cheetah thought that it was the most wonderful thing in the world that she and Nick were in a relationship now. She wondered who else was on her side…

Still, she couldn't wait until she saw Nick later on after work, but all that aside, she had work to do…

* * *

The eyes followed the vixen as she crossed the street. The owner of the eyes was listening to the news over the radio as they sat in the car, waiting.

They were distracted as the voice over the radio said something surprising. They turned up the volume as the voice explained that the rabbit officer had confirmed it this morning that she and the fox were in a relationship.

The mammal frowned and turned their attention back on the vixen, who was waiting for something or someone. They raised the camera and snapped a few pictures.

 _Disturbing. A fox and rabbit together. Hmm… No, no, something must be done about that. It's not natural, not right. Predator and a prey? Disturbing. I must do something about that, but no rush… no rush… Never ends well, when one rushes through these sorts of things._

They snapped more pictures as a jaguar approached the vixen. The mammal in the car narrowed their eyes.

The feline and vulpine kissed.

The mammal in the car's ear twitched, expression unchanging, but they felt the hunger rise within them.

 _'_ _Well, well, now that is unacceptable. What are you going to do about that?'_

"End it." The mammal answered as they snapped more pictures of the interspecies couple until they disappeared from view.

The mammal looked through the pictures, licking their lips. They smiled.

 _Oh yes, you two will do nicely._

The mammal set down the camera in its case and turned the key in the ignition. They pulled out of the parking lot, but stopped when a lioness and her cub sought to cross the street. The mammal smiled at them warmly and motioned them to cross the street. The lioness smiled gratefully back as she picked up her cub and hastily crossed the street, waving at the courteous driver as they passed.

The mammal continued on humming, switching the stations to find more appealing music. They smiled as they found one and nodded their head to the rhythm of the song sounding through the speakers, singing along.

"Do. Do Do. Another one bites the dust. And another one gone and another one gone. Another one bites the dust hey. Hey I'm gonna get you too. Another one bites the dust…"

* * *

 **ANNNNNNNND Your thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Tell me. I need to know.**

 **So, a few things happened. Judy is feeling the pressure from the press, but she seems to be hanging in there for now. Nick is doing well, recovering well. Judy might have a new partner fresh from the academy. Interesting. Interesting. Now, the creepy stalker mammal who turns popular songs into all sorts of creepiness. Yeah, them. What do you think? ;)**

 **Leave a review and favorite/follow this story for more, because I don't know when I will get another chapter to you. I honestly don't know. It could be by Friday or it could be another week or two down the road. It depends. I will try my best to get it out to you as quick as possible without rushing through it and making it all... blah, you know? Anyways, wish me luck.**

 **Until next time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	21. Chapter 21: How Was Your First Day Back?

**Alright, sorry for the wait. Been busy busy busy. School mostly, which is obviously a priority. Anyways, finished up this chapter. Not too sure about it, but, eh, I think it is decent. It is a filler chapter anyway. Hope you find it appeasing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: How Was Your First Day Back, Officer Fluff?!**

* * *

Judith took a breath before pushing open the door to the precinct's parking garage for their patrol cars and their everyday vehicles when they were not in use. She slowly poked her head out, ears pinned behind her head for the moment as she cautiously peaked around the large door for her size.

Not seeing anyone, she extended her ears so she could listen for anyone.

 _Okay, coast is clear._

Breathing out a quiet sigh of relief, she warily stepped out the door and looked around further before bounding for the exit.

Why was she sneaking around, you ask? Why, because of the mob of protestors and news mammals threatening to surround her if she stepped foot outside.

She was wearing yoga pants with a hooded sweat shirt. The gym bag containing her uniform and other things was bounding off her hip at her side as she dashed for the exit. It was an unconventional way to leave the precinct, but she found it was really the only way to leave and still avoid the protestors and reporters that never seemed to leave.

Reaching the exit, which was primarily for vehicles and not foot traffic, she looked both ways down the street before flipping up her hoodie and racing across the street, wanting to put some distance between her and where she knew reporters were. She took the long route to the hospital.

It had been an exhausting day at work. She had done a lot of paperwork, but she had felt lonely, having turned around many times to look at Nick's empty swivel chair. That loneliness had been quite the distraction when combined with the many friends and officers that snuck in during their breaks to wish her well and to welcome her back.

That's another thing that had exhausted the poor rabbit doe, her fellow officers. Some that she was closer with, like Delgato, Fangmeyer, Wolford, Francine, and others, had greeted her but some of their reactions were mixed about her and Nick being together as a couple. Francine, being her open-minded self with a warm personality, said that the fox and rabbit were absolutely crazy to try and be in a romantic relationship but also said that she liked crazy and wished them well.

Wolford was a bit mixed with his feelings but ultimately decided that, although he didn't necessarily agree with the idea of predator and prey relationships, he wouldn't oppose it either. He also said that if anyone could pull off a relationship like this it would be Nick and Judy. All in all, Wolford wouldn't get in the way of his friends' happiness. That was Wolford for you. Spoke his mind, but was always honorable about it.

Judy was grateful for the understanding. Wolford and Nick had become good friends since the fox started working at the precinct and would sometimes hangout afterhours, so the rabbit was glad that the wolf had some sort of understanding.

Next up had been Delgato and Fangmeyer, who to Judy's surprise, simply said that it was no surprise that she and Nick got together. Delgato even asked when they were going to get married as a joke, which had obviously made Judy turn a couple shades of pink.

All in all, Judy was glad she had others besides Bogo and Clawhauser to rely on in the precinct. However, there were others who weren't so enthused about the relationship. One officer had even started insulting the fox and rabbit when they thought Judy wasn't nearby, but she had been.

It had been during her lunch break when she had overheard from outside the door to the breakroom a conversation between a couple officers inside.

One of them had obviously not fans of having the fox and rabbit in a relationship nor having them on the force at all. They had been quite rude and said many hurtful things, making fun of Judy and Nick and calling them sad excuses for being cops.

They had said was enough to trample upon the rabbit's already exhausted mind and emotions. Judy had been frozen outside the doorframe, ears drooping.

She must have looked pretty down because when Officer Mchorn had showed up in front of her, he had given her one of his rare compassionate looks, but when the rhino had overheard the officer in the breakroom say a few things, his expression had instantly hardened. And so, he had snorted with indignation, marched into the breakroom, and… well… shut the officer up, cheering Judy up as a result as she had stayed outside and listened to the yelps and stuttering of the mammal as the intimidating rhino officer gave them a piece of his mind.

Oh yeah, was it mentioned already that Mchorn _fully_ supported the Wilde-Hopps relationship and would not tolerate anyone even having a negative tone when talking about the couple?

The rabbit grinned a bit at the memory as she padded down the hallway of the hospital towards Nick's room, having arrived at the medical facility.

Judy had eventually made it to Nick's wing of the hospital after some strategic maneuvering around a few lingering reporters

Once she got within a certain distance, her ears twitched a bit as she heard his voice and another familiar one talking… well more like arguing.

"Oh, come on, Finn. Lighten up, big guy. It's just a movie."

"Damn right, it's just uh movie! Dat'll _never_ happen like dat in real life."

"Yes, daddy knows. You already said so for the fourth time now. No wait… scratch that— _fifth_ time."

Judy grinned as she heard a gruff huff from the room as she approached.

"Well, chu can't count."

"Well someone's a grumpy little munchkin, isn't he?"

"What did chu call me?!"

"You know I think you have a Napoleon complex."

"A what?"

"When short people are grumpy and get overly aggressive when someone calls them such names such as munchkin, dwarf, puny widdle guy, etc. Tell me Finn, have you experienced any of these symptoms? Anger. Aggression. Grumpiness. Short. Big ears. Driving a hunk of metal for a van—"

"Shut it, Jabber Tongue, ba'fore I makes ya eat it!"

"Yep, Napoleon complex."

Judy paused and closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall, listening and biting her lip to keep from laughing as Finnick exploded.

"I DON'T HAVE UH DAMN NAPOLEON COMPLEX!"

A foreign voice registered in the rabbit's ear as she saw a nurse stick their head into Nick's room.

"Uh, sir, you must lower your voice. There are other patients trying to rest."

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just grumpy."

"Nick! I swear I'm goin' ta—"

"Ah, ah, ah, big guy. Step one to anger management is acceptance."

" _Nick_ … I hope ya on morphine cause Imma 'bout to knock dat smirk of yors right off your face." The fennec fox growled menacingly.

"Alright alright. Geez, stand down. Don't get your diaper in a wad—Ow!"

"Warned ya." Finnick said with a satisfied growl.

"Sheesh, you're lucky I'm conditioned from Carrots' punches or you could have really done some damage there, big guy."

Judy shook her head with a grin and decided now was a good time to enter the conversation as she entered the room.

"You guys talking about me?"

Nick was laying in the overly large bed, as usual. Back brace on. IV attached to his wrist. An assortment of machines monitoring his health, but no matter. The doctors say tha,t besides a few things, Nick was one healthy tod.

Finnick sat beside him, arms folded as he sat back in the chair that was overly large for him. Judy still found it hard to believe that Finnick was older than Nick, but he was, though he didn't look like he had aged since he was a five year-old. Knowing him now made the memory of that day at the ice cream shop unbelievably comical. She could still picture him in that elephant costume sucking that pacifier, looking very much like a toddler.

Nick's ears perked up as he smiled as she entered the room.

"Carrots!" He greeted happily. His smile brought a warm feeling in her heart. She loved the fact that she could make his day by just entering the room.

Finnick just nodded at her, giving the slightest trace of a grin.

"Bunny cop."

Nick rolled his eyes and gave his old partner a mild glare.

"You know? She has a name." Then his face broke into a deep smirk. "And it's 'Carrots'."

Judy rolled her eyes, walking over to his bedside.

"Actually, its 'Judy', you dumb fox."

Nick smirked as he gave her a kiss and hug, pulling away to bop her on the nose. He chuckled as she wrinkled her nose in response.

" _Actually_ , that's wrong too."

Judy raised an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes and tossing her duffle bag on a chair while her paw landed on her jutted out hip.

"Mhm. And what is my name exactly? If it isn't 'Bunny Cop,' 'Carrots,' or 'Judy,' what is my name, Slick?"

Nick smirked and leaned back confidently, paws behind his head.

"Come on, Carrots. It's obvious."

She looked at him analytically, trying to see behind his mask. What name was he thinking of? Fluff? Jude the Dude? Gosh, she hated that one. What? What was Nick up to?

"You lost me, Slick."

Nick smug look deepened and he held up a finger as if he was about to say something genius. Finnick just looked between the two, completely lost and confused. He had long since gone quiet.

The red fox raised his eyebrows.

"You ready for this, Carrots? I'm going to blow your little rabbit mind."

Judy just looked at him in confusion but motioned with her paw to keep going.

The fox continued.

"Like it is the most simple, easiest, most obvious thing in the entire world, universe, dimension—"

"Just cut to the chase, Nic—"

"'Judith!'" Nick announced, flinging his arms open wide with a sly grin a mile wide at the rabbit's stunned expression. "Come on, Carrots. Your name isn't 'Judy,' technically speaking. It's ' _Judith_ Laverne Hopps!' Tisk tisk, I think you're getting slow, Fluff." He concluded triumphantly with his arms crossed and a smirk on his maw.

Judy blinked for a moment before the simplicity of the answer smacked her right in the face.

"Ahhhh! I should have thought of that! Geez…"

She facepalmed herself as she sat down on the bed with a groan, beginning to beat her fist against her forehead as if that would help fix the momentary lapse in wit.

Nick chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. Then he acted intellectual and raised a finger.

"Elementary, my dear Fluff. Elementary."

Judy snorted and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and grin.

"Shrewlock? Really? It wasn't _that_ genius, Slick Nick."

Her boyfriend feigned offense with a paw against his chest and a frown.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying I'm not a genius?"

Judy smirked and caressed his face while leaning back into his chest.

"Am I saying that? In a way, yes, yes, I am."

Nick smiled as he lowered his head towards hers.

"Ouch, Carrots. That hurt a little."

The rabbit hummed a bit with laughter. She grinned and reached up a paw to pull his head down towards hers. She kissed him briefly before pulling away with a sly grin.

"How about now, foxy?"

Nick shrugged.

"Maybe a _little_ better."

They smiled at each other before both heard a gagging sound and looked over to where the fennec fox was hopping from his chair and grabbing his jacket while shaking his head.

He glared at them both.

"Seriously, why chu always have to do that while I'm 'round? I'm off. Ciao."

Finnick slipped on his leather jacket and flashed out his shades and placed them over his eyes as he made his way towards the door.

Judy waved a paw.

"See ya, Finnick."

Nick smirked and twiddled his fingers at the departing fox.

"Yeah, bye bye kiddo. You'll see daddy tomorrow, right?"

Finnick turned around with a frown, pulling down his glasses to glare at the taller tod.

"Yeah, I'll see chu tomorrow. Bad dreams, Nick. Bunny cop, punch 'im for me."

Judy smirked up at Nick and made a fist.

"With pleasure, Finn."

Finnick sneered when Nick's eyes widened a bit at the fist wielding rabbit leaning against him. When the fennec fox left the room, he grinned at the yelp of pain from his old pal.

Nick rubbed his arm with a frown.

"Carrots, I know I've done a lot of things that deserve a good punching, but this is just abuse."

Judy laughed and looked at him with a grin.

"Oh, you'll be fine.'

The tod smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. So, how was your day? First day back on the job, how does it feel?"

Judy grinned knowingly at him when she took note of the slight sadness in his eyes. He wanted to be there with her just as much she wanted him to. She sighed, gripping his paw in hers.

"It was… interesting. First, I get swarmed by reporters the moment I leave my apartment. Then I get chased by the same reporters all the way to the precinct, where there was a protest going on outside. Then Bogo called me into his office for a chat. Then paperwork but got interrupted every five minutes by everyone welcoming me back. Then I had to change into more inconspicuous attire and sneak out through the garage. Ugh, wonderful, Nick. It was wonderful." She said with as much dry sarcasm as she could muster, sinking back into the embrace of her fox.

Nick grinned at her.

"That bad, huh?"

The rabbit sighed and nodded her head with closed eyes.

The fox smiled and moved his paws to her shoulders, massaging them.

He smirked as Judy began to make pleasure-filled noises as her body began to relax at the treatment.

The rabbit opened an eyelid.

"Thanks, I need this."

Nick chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"I know. I told you that we'll get through this together, so I'm doing my best to help since I can't be out there… for obvious reasons. Just sit back, relax, and allow your personal highly trained stress-reliever help you relieve some of this stress."

Judy giggled but trailed off into a moan as Nick hit a sweet spot, which he readily began to work.

The rabbit sighed.

"I love you, Nick. I don't know how-oww. I would be able to do-ooo all this without y-youuu—ohhhh. Right there. Right there. Yeah…" She purred with pleasure, eyelids falling lower as the vulpine dug his fingers into her tense muscles.

Nick smirked at the rabbit becoming putty in his paws and at her foot starting to thump involuntarily against the air as he worked an especially tense spot around her shoulder blades.

"Seriously need to get you to a masseuse, Carrots. So, what did Bogo want to talk to you about?"

Judy bit back a moan as her fox continued his ministrations.

"He wanted… ahhhh… to talk to me about a temporary—eeee… partner for when I return to the field."

She felt that twinge of guilt again, the feeling like she was replacing Nick with someone else. She made sure to tell him that it was _temporary_. She didn't want him to start worrying about being replacement.

Nick paused for a moment before continuing.

"I see." He said, trying to sound indifferent, but Judy heard the sadness in his voice and placed a paw on his arm.

"Nick. You know I don't like it either, you and me not together out on the job, but I need a partner or else I will be put on parking duty… which I would _really_ like to avoid." She added with emphasis.

Nick barked with laughter

"Yeah, don't want to annoy all those parents out there by pulling their stroller over with the three wheel joke mobile. Also, who boots a stroller?" He asked with a smirk.

Judy rolled her eyes, ignoring his tease and swatting away his paws so she could reach her bag.

"Bogo wants me to pick a recruit, and told me to discuss it over with you. This is a list of names and descriptions for us to look over."

The red fox's ears perked up as the rabbit dug through her gym bag to pull out a folder.

"A recruit? Well, look at you Officer Fluff, becoming a mentor to some new-blood!"

Judy grinned slyly at him.

"Already was, Slick."

Nick blinked in slight confusion before realizing with a smile.

"Hey now, you aren't my mentor. You are my friend and partner and… Girlfriend!" He lashed out with his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace, laying kisses on the top of the giggling rabbit's head while she tried to push away.

Judy smacked his arms with a smile, pushing away from him.

"Alright! Alright. Stop it, you dumb fox."

Nick released her with a smirk, giving her a lazy salute.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command, Fluff."

Judy's eyes flashed with mischief. She grinned with half-lidded eyes, raising her head and moving it closer to his face, walking two fingers up his chest.

"Is it really, foxy?" She asked alluringly as she slowly leaned forward towards his lips.

Nick smiled, pulling her closer.

"Why yes my darling rabbit. Say it and I'll do it."

Judy smiled and suddenly pulled back, bopping the stunned fox on the nose with a smirk.

"Then I wish for you to not eat any number of blueberries for a week."

Nick's face fell into a frown.

"Did I say 'darling rabbit'? What I meant to say was ' _diabolical bunny_.'"

The rabbit smirked patting the pouting tod on the head like you would a kit.

"There. There, Slick. It's just for a week."

Nick whined at the word 'week.'

"Making me not eat blueberries for a week. That's just cruel, Carrots. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Judy raised an eyebrow with a smirk, cocking her head and shrugging a shoulder.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

Nick grinned, that phrase being one of many the two have burned into their lingo as a constant reminder of how they met.

"Sly bunny." He remarked, taking the folder with the list of possible candidates for his temporary replacement from his beloved bunny.

The rabbit smiled and gave him a quick kiss before pulling back and tapping his nose.

"Dumb fox."

* * *

 **So, please tell me your thoughts. I mostly worked on this late at night when I was feeling tired so some of the jokes might not be bla, you know what I mean? Anyways, that's all I got for now. Hopefully it doesn't take me as long to get the next chapter done. Hopefully.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **StoryCrusader.**


	22. Chapter 22: Bored Fox Annoyed Rabbit

**I'M SORRY! Let me just get it out there right away. I'M SORRY! I took so long getting this out to you. I've been slacking... Not entirely my fault. Things going on in real life currently that kept me away from my writing, still might, but hopefully not any more. Anyways, wow. It's been a while for all my stories, and I again humbly apologize. I'm trying to get my head back into the writing game again, but it has been hard. But, I got this idea in my head and now I have another chapter for you guys! It's mostly humor, but at least it is another chapter, eh?**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Bored Fox Equals Annoyed Rabbit**

* * *

" _…_ _Now, you take your newly washed vegetables and cut them into strips. Then you-_ "

Click.

"… _He's going! He's going! Passes it to Snarlson! And… GOAL—_ "

Click.

" _…_ _He turns to me and says 'Why so serious?' He comes to—_ "

Click.

" _NOOOOOOOO! That's impossible!_ "

Click.

"… _Easy. Breezy. Beautifur—_ "

Click.

" _How w—_ "

Click.

" _Hahaha—_ "

Click.

" _...As you can see here, we have clear skies and it is a wonderful sunny day out—_ "

Click.

The television screen became black as the weather mammal was silenced by the bored tod, laying alone in a hospital room.

Nick huffed as he set the remote onto his bedside table, ear flicking with impatience.

He had no idea how long exactly he had been in the hospital with the back brace on, but…

Too long with nothing to do will get on any mammal's nerves.

He drummed his fingers along his side as he looked around the room, the machines beeping and whirring as usual.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and he had nothing to do. Nothing to watch.

He tried watching the cooking shows.

Boring.

He tried watching a few sports games.

Got bored and depressed after seeing Judy's Hornets doing better than his Red Pack. Damn those Hornets…

He tried watching a few movies, but none were on that grabbed his interest.

Nick started to whistle in the silence of the room, which turned into soft singing under his breath.

"I'm so bored… Nothing to do… _Bored!_ " he moaned in an off-key singing voice. "Where is Carrots when you need carrots? Where is Finnick when I need a short big-eared toddler? Bored!"

He sighed, ending his off-key and bored singing, and frowned.

He always prided himself for his patience and suaveness, but that was before he was doomed to be restrained to a bed for—what was it? Three months? Five months? He didn't know anymore. Doctor Wight told him once, but he had since forgotten. Bottom line: he was going to be here for a while yet.

It was frustrating, but he wouldn't let anyone see that if he could help it. He had a reputation to uphold.

A couple days ago, Judy came in with a folder with information, pictures, and names of recruits that were graduating from the police academy soon. One of them was going to be his replacement.

It was… depressing, the thought that they were picking his replacement. Judy had been careful to use the word 'temporary' before 'replacement.' Nick noticed. He appreciated the gesture, though it did little to ease his depression. All he wanted was to be there for Judy. For most of his life he had focused on himself. It was all about him. His life. His choices that and how they affected him. He had not cared much for others, or at least he had definitely made an effort not to. He still had looked after his mother. His mother…

She was stuck in a sleep that no one expected her to wake from… But he refused. He _refused_ to give up hope. It was a false hope, he knew, but she had been the only thing he had for years besides Finnick. He wasn't about to pull the plug on his mother. Some may say that it is cruel to keep a loved one alive in such ways when they were practically dead already, but he disagreed. Giving up on them was cruel. He couldn't just take away her ability to live like that. What if she could still hear him? What if she was still there, deep inside? He couldn't just let her go, because in doing so, he feared that it would be the equivalent of sentencing her to death and breaking her heart, betraying her. He couldn't do it.

So, he paid the bills. He made sure she was taken care of. Looking back on his life, Nick couldn't help but feel guilty in the way he failed her. She would frown upon his decisions to become a hustler. He had made so many poor decisions, but what could a twelve-year-old kit whose mother became too sick to take care of him do? He had resorted to what society had seen him as. He had fallen into the stereotype based on necessity. He had tried to do things more… legally, but when you were a young fox teen, there was only so much you could do.

If only Nick broke an arm or leg, then he could be visiting his mother instead of laying in this… very uncomfortable bed and eating that goo they called food.

But nope!

He got shot! He got shot and almost died, and he got paralyzed because the shooter decided that shooting him wasn't enough. Oh no, why would that be enough? No, they decided to kick him out through a window! Perfect! Perhaps they should have run over him with a truck for good measure?

Regardless, he needed something to do. He couldn't be left to his thoughts. He would only depress himself further, thinking about his uselessness. No, he needed to do something. Something to distract himself. Something…

He narrowed his eyes in thought as he stared up at the white tiled ceiling.

 _What to do. What to do… Judy doesn't get off until five. I'm stuck here. Nothing to watch. Nothing to do… So what to-_

Nick's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.

Of course.

He chuckled, stopping the drumming of his fingers.

Oh, he knew what he could do…

He smirked and reached for his phone.

The vulpine popped his knuckles and neck.

Time to play… Mess With The Rabbit. His favorite game.

Nick smirked, ears perked up and eyes alight with mischief as his digits flew across the phone screen.

* * *

Judy's brow was creased in concentration as she looked through the file. She was admittedly… bored out of her rabbit mind, but she had a job to do. Nothing will distract her from her work, not even the blooping of her phone…

She frowned as she read a few more lines on the paper and reached for her phone.

Well, okay, maybe her phone…

Glancing at the screen, she sighed.

Nick.

What did he want? He knew better than to try and start a conversation with her at work, or at least that's what she hoped.

Judy swiped the screen to read the message.

 **N:** ** _I'm borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred, Carrrrrrrrrrooooooootttttttttssssss!_**

The rabbit proceeded to bang her head against the desk as she clicked the screen off with an exasperated groan.

It was as she feared…

Nicholas Wilde… was bored, which was actually not an easy feat. Judy knew first hand that he had the patience of a supermammal. He could be kept entertained for hours just having a conversation with a sloth… and that was from experience. She remembered that time when he was literally on the phone with his sloth pal Flash for _nine_ hours and twenty-five minutes in a conversation that probably would have lasted only half an hour if it was with any other type of mammal.

Bottom line: if Nick was bored and was trying to text her, she was probably never going to get her work done… if she responded to him.

Judy lifted her head at the thought and grinned.

Yeah, she just needed to ignore him. Easy, right?

She turned back to her work-

Bloop!

Her ear flicked at the noise as she adjusted her head propped up upon her fist and shifted through some more papers, ignoring her phone.

Bloop!

Her eyes narrowed at a paragraph on one of the papers and moved to her computer to look into it further.

Bloop!

Judy took a breath as she gave an optimistic grin.

"It's okay, Judy. Just ignore it. He'll find something else to do soon." She encouraged herself, resisting the urge to reply to her boyfriend.

She focused on logging into her computer and was just about to press 'Enter' to login when she flinched as her phone sounded off.

Bloop! Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!

Her finger hovered over the 'Enter' key as she stared at the computer screen, trying to contain the irritation starting to well up inside her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and clicked the key on the keyboard.

 _Just ignore him…_

She shook her head and focused on her task, brow furrowing slightly as she brought up the search engine for the database.

She looked back at the name and typed it into the search bar—

Bloop!

She growled under her breath as she frowned at the computer screen.

 _Calm, Judy. Calm. You know how he is. He wants you to be annoyed. Don't give in. Don't give in—_

Bloop!

Judy stared blankly at the computer screen. Trying to think positively and not let the annoyance and urge to check her phone overtake her. She had a job to do. She had to stay focused.

 _Besides, maybe that was the last time?_

Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!

Bloop!

Bloop!

Bloop! Bloop!

The rabbit's head was sunk low on her shoulders as she ground her teeth and swiveled slowly in her chair to glare menacingly at the offending phone.

She growled at it in warning.

"Don't… do it. Don't do it. Don't you dare, Wilde. Don't do—"

Bloop!

"GAAAH!"

Judy frantically scrambled for the phone, sending some papers to the floor in the process. She wiped the screen and a host of messages from Nick popped up.

 **N:** ** _So how's work?_**

 **N:** ** _No answer. Hm. It's either good or not good. I'm going to say that it's good. Good? Good._**

 **N:** ** _Gonna answer me or are you going to ignore me?_**

 **N:** ** _WHY_**

 **N:** ** _NO_**

 **N:** ** _RESPOND_**

 **N:** ** _CARROTS?!_**

 **N:** ** _You know I'm going to keep texting you until you respond, right?_**

 **N:** ** _Yep, you are definitely ignoring me. Sly bunny. You probably thought that I'll get bored having a onesided talk with myself and stop. But…_**

 **N:** ** _I'M_**

 **N:** ** _NOT_**

 **N:** ** _STOPPING! ;)_**

 **N:** ** _Come on_**

 **N:** ** _You know you love me_**

 **N:** ** _You know what?_**

 **N:** ** _I'm going to make a prediction._**

 **N:** ** _You just made a mad scramble for the phone after hearing the notification for this very message. Am I right, or am I right, Fluff?_**

Judy blinked in surprise at that last message.

How did he—

She shook her head. Doesn't matter! She growled in annoyance and furiously pounded out a reply.

 **J:** ** _NICK!_**

 **J:** ** _I am trying to work! Knock it off!_**

She threw the phone down upon the desk without waiting for a reply and swiveled back around to face the computer screen again, browsing through the search results. She just clicked on one of the results when…

Bloop!

Judy sighed and looked up at the ceiling and scowling at it like it was its fault for the unceasing stream of messages from her wonderful but extremely annoying fox boyfriend.

"Just let it go. Just let it go. Ignore it. Ignore it—"

Bloop!

"—Doh!"

She snatched the phone from her desk and swiftly brought up the latest messages.

 **N:** ** _Oh, so you are not actually working, only 'trying' to work. Good. Good. Say, how about that Idina Micezel?_**

 **N:** ** _Let it go! Let it go!_**

Judy sighed and let her head fall to the desktop with a thump, gently banging it against the wood surface.

"I'm a cop… He's a cop… I have a job to do… Why can't he see that?"

Bloop!

Reluctantly, she held up her phone to see what he sent this time.

 **N:** ** _You know you love me ;)_**

She typed back a response.

 **J:** ** _Right now_**

 **J:** ** _No No I do not_**

 **N:** ** _Ouch Carrots_**

 **N:** ** _That hurt a little_**

 **J:** ** _Good_**

 **J:** ** _You deserve it_**

 **N:** ** _Come on Officer Toot Toot. Lighten up a little_**

Judy rolled her eyes at the old nickname and quickly sent a reply.

 **J:** ** _No_**

 **J:** ** _I have work to do. I'll lighten up later, Slick_**

She tossed aside her phone and returned to her work with determination, jotting down her findings and notes in the proper places and setting the file aside in the complete pile.

She only had a few more files to go and then she could possibly leave early if nothing else landed on her desk.

She sighed in contentment at the silence. Nick must have finally got the message. Good.

Judy reached over for the next file to handle.

Bloop!

She frowned as her ears dropped behind her head, the new message coming as soon as she touched the next folder in the stack. Of course, he wouldn't stop. Of course. What was she thinking? This was Nick. He lived to annoy people.

Bloop!

She snatched up the phone and swiped the screen.

 **N:** ** _You're so wound up Carrots_**

 **N:** ** _See this is why you need to go to that masseuse at the Mystic Oasis. She's got magical paws_**

Judy was about to respond with an angry comment but then paused, rolling her shoulders experimentally.

Bloop!

She looked down at Nick's new message.

 **N:** ** _Sounds good, doesn't it? ;) Just say the word and you got an appointment this weekend_**

Judy scowled.

 **J:** ** _But it's at the Mystical Oasis_**

 **N:** ** _So?_**

 **N:** ** _Do naked mammals make you feel uncomfortable? ;)_**

 **J:** ** _It's awkward_**

 **N:** ** _So is being the smallest mammal on the force surrounded by giants_**

 **N:** ** _Come on, Carrots. You know you want it_**

She frowned. Did she? Knowing the Mystical Oasis, the masseuse would probably be naked during the massage… which was even more awkward…

Bloop!

 **N:** ** _I'll stop texting you if you promise to go_**

Judy glared at the screen. Damn it, Nick! He had no idea how tempting that is at the moment. Wait… Or maybe he did… Errrg! That fox!

She scrunched up her face as she considered it. Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad, but… She sighed heavily and quickly glanced around to make sure no one saw her slacking on her job before reluctantly shooting back a response. If it made him shut up, then she would do it. It wouldn't be so bad, right? Just a massage… with a possibly naked masseuse—but she didn't need to think about that.

 **J:** ** _Fine. I'll go if you stop texting me!_**

 **N:** ** _I am a fox of my word, Fluff. Already made an appointment for you at 9 on saturday_**

Judy blinked. 'Already made…' She furiously typed back a reply.

 **J:** ** _Wait_**

 **J:** ** _you already made an appointment?!_**

 **N:** ** _;)_**

 **N:** ** _Before I started texting you, Fluff_**

Judy's eyes widened.

Before he started…?

Oh no he didn't!

 **J:** ** _Did you just hustle me?_**

 **N:** ** _why of course, Carrots! What else am I supposed to do when I'm bored? Hope you're not mad at me ;)_**

Judy gaped at the phone for a moment before releasing an exasperated groan as she sat back in her chair, hitting the phone into her forehead.

She should have seen this coming! She should have known he was pressuring her into something! He was bored. What did Nicholas Wilde do when he was bored? He hustled people, specifically her. She should have seen this coming… But she promised, and he already made the appointment… unless he was lying, but regardless, she had agreed to the most awkward massage session EVER!

She glared at the wall clock. Just wait until she got off of work… she was going to buy a bag full of blueberries and eat them in front of him…

Judy suddenly smirked.

Hey… that was actually not a bad idea. He had agreed to no blueberries for a week, so he could only sit back and watch. Perfect revenge…

She grinned evilly and texted him back.

 **J:** ** _I'll see you after work_**

 **N:** ** _I look forward to it ;)_**

 **J:** ** _You should_**

 **J:** ** _Now_**

 **J:** ** _SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY WORK!_**

 **N:** ** _Aye aye Captain Fluff!_**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so? How was it? Nothing much happened, I know, but I just needed something to get me back into Zootopia mode. I've been in a sort of How to Train Your Dragon brainstorm session for story ideas. I'm sorry, but I did like HTTYD before Zootopia to be perfectly fair! It didn't help that I also started to read HTTYD fanfiction, so... yeah. I've been distracted, but that doesn't mean that I forgot about you guys in the Zootopia fandom. Oh, no! I brainstormed a lot when I first started writing Zootopian fanfiction, so I have a lot of story ideas to share with you guys to that you don't know about. So, no worries! I love both with equal amount of love!**

 **Anyways, life's been busy regardless, so I probably won't update as often as I would like. Just so you know. In fact, I may just finish this story first before uploading the rest. That's a possibility, but then that would mean you guys would be updateless for a while, something I would like to avoid if possible.**

 **I have to work out the upcoming plot, though. I've done a lot of setup for it, but I haven't actually got around to properly planning it out**

 **I have to finish Case of the Silver Fox still, my first fanfiction.**

 **I have to finish up the chapter for The Princess, the Kingdom, and the Marlfox too.**

 **Bottom line: I got things to work out and do.**

 **Yay me.**

 **I'll figure it out guys.**

 **Regardless, leave me some FEEDBACK! I love me some feedback! Review. Follow. Favorite. I would appreciate it!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **StoryCrusader**


	23. Chapter 23: Friend On The Platform

**Hey Hey Hey! How's it going? Sorry for the long wait. Life has been busy. Specifically with a new job and all that fun stuff. Anyways, I managed to put together this chapter. I'm going to begin to ramp up the drama again in the next couple of chapters, so be ready. Things are going to get intense before this comes to an end.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Friend On The Station Platform**

* * *

Judy walked out of the Mystical Oasis with a haunted expression on her face. She just got done with her hour-long massage done by the naturalist club's masseuse.

An _hour_ -long massage…

By a _naturalist_ club's masseuse.

Any _interesting_ images coming to mind? Yeah…

It was the longest, most awkward, _NEVER TO BE REPEATED_ hour of her life…

Her ears heated up thinking about it. She had been right about the masseuse being naked. Sweet Cheese and Crackers, why did she have to be right about that?!

Her eyes were still wide with horror as she reached without looking into her bag and retrieved her phone, dialing the number of the most loathed individual on the planet at the moment.

" _Yellow, Carrots! How was the massage?_ " Nick's voice came through after the first ring with a definite note of amusement in his tone.

"I hate you." She stated bluntly, not meaning it but still finding a need to say it.

Nick only barked with laughter on the other end of the call as she turned the corner on the street, the Zootopian shining beaming down on her during a cool breeze.

It was a beautiful day out. Tufts of white cloud floated gracefully across the sky. Judy would be enjoying the day if recent… traumatizing… memories were not flitting about her mind.

" _Come on, Fluff. Admit it. You enjoyed the massage._ " The fox pressured.

Judy's ears fell behind her head, turning red with embarrassment. She closed her eyes for a moment with a sigh as she pulled her hood up.

"The massage part, yes. The naked part…" She shook her head. "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, I've never been more embarrassed in my life!" She groaned, dragging a paw down her face.

There were what sounded like suppressed snickers coming through the phone, making the rabbit frown.

"I'll get you back, Slick Nick! Just you wait."

" _Hey now. I think that stunt with the blueberries was enough bunny vengeance for this revenge you speak of._ "

Judy rolled her eyes as she descended the steps into the subway moving further to the side to make room for a group of zebras coming up the stairs. She pulled the hood further down her face to hide her identity.

"Oh no, you are not going to get away with this that easily. _That_ was just for hustling me into it. Now, I need payback for the torture you just made me go through!"

" _Alright, alright, Carrots. Whatever you say. You're on your way back, I presume?_ "

The rabbit flinched away as another rabbit she recognized as a reporter walked past her. She stepped up her pace towards the station platform after swiping her card at the turntables, using the one meant for smaller mammals.

"Yeah, I'm about to get on the train now. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, Slick."

There were a few muffled sounds of conversation in the background before Nick responded.

" _Alright, Fluff, I'll see you when you get here. I got to go. Vivian just came in with my meds and the Doc is soon to follow. Love you, my sly bunny_."

Judy smiled softly as she came to a halt at the edge of the station platform. She bowed her head to hide her face some more as she responded back.

"Love you too, dumb fox."

Nick chuckled again.

" _Alright, bye, Carrots_."

"Bye, Nick."

There was a click as the call ended, and Judy replaced it back into her bag with a sigh.

She tapped her foot as her violet eyes swept the platform as she waited for the train to arrive, which should be at any moment. There were a few mammals waiting along the length of the platform with her.

Predators and prey.

A memory from her past rushed to the front of her mind. It was her presentation at the Jubilee when she first announced her intentions of becoming a police officer. She had talked about predators and prey living in harmony and had praised the city of Zootopia for being a utopia for both types of mammals.

Fast forward several years, Nick had told her off and had showed her rather harshly that Zootopia was in fact _not_ a place where predators and prey get along. Now, she saw that it really was a place where they get by, where they tolerate the others while living in still very much segregated lives. Some friendships have been made between preds and prey, but it never moved on past that. Deep down, both sides still lay at odds with each other. Prey still fear predators, if the Night Howler case wasn't proof enough of that. Predators in return mistrust prey to make unbiased decisions when their class is concerned. Each side looked after its own.

But what happens when a member of each side of the invisible but very real divide came together and go beyond what any other mammals-predator or prey-have been known to have gone before? What if a predator and a prey fall in love with one another? What then? This was unfamiliar territory for the city, and so their reaction will be confused and mixed. Many would try and place blame and hate upon one of the individuals, perhaps the predator, saying that they were forcing the other to break the unspoken taboo when it came to predator and prey relations. But, how far will they go?

Judy looked up as a larger set of paws came to stand beside her upon the platform. She noticed it was a jaguar with warm amber eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with kaki cargo pants. He flicked his eyes from his phone to meet hers with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted.

Judy smiled back, feeling nervous about being recognized.

"Hi, how are you?"

The big cat clicked off his phone and scratched behind his ear as he turned to look at her, his black ring-like patterns mixing with his yellow fur.

He smiled friendlily at her.

"Terrific. How about you?"

She shrugged.

"Could be better, but I'm alright."

"Wuh oh, 'could be better,' I sense a story there." The jaguar commented friendlily.

Judy felt her neck heat up as she turned away.

"Yeeaah, there is, but I don't want to talk about it."

The feline smiled reassuringly.

"Well, that's understandable. Most don't. _So_ , where you headed?"

The rabbit, looked up at him with a smile.

"The hospital to see a friend. You?"

The jaguar's ears perked up as he looked down at her in pleasant surprise.

"Savannah Central?"

Judy hid a wince. Did she say too much?

"Uh, yeah…"

The feline smile got wider as he glanced in the direction that the sudden squeaking of train wheels sounded from along with the sound of rushing air being displaced by the train in the tunnel.

"How about that? Me too. I'm going to meet my girlfriend for lunch. She works at the hospital. How's your friend?"

The rabbit gripped the hem of her hood as a sudden gust of air threatened to pull it back. The train pulled into the station, squeaking on the tracks as it slowed to a halt.

"Um, good. Good. He hurt his back. Has to stay there for a couple more months, but he'll live."

The jaguar gave her a shocked look.

"Months being cooped up in bed? Tell your friend I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Judy tensed. How could she tell him this without giving too much away and revealing who she was?

"Uh, he fell out a window." She stated truthfully.

The feline winced a bit at the thought of falling out a window and landing on one's back.

"Sounds like it hurt." He said sympathetically.

The rabbit blanched as memories from that night were recalled. She swallowed her emotion.

"Y-Yeah… it did… and not just for him." She added under her breath, recalling the devastating blow to her feelings that caught her unawares. She closed her eyes as she remembered the blood… so much blood, and Nick… he had looked so broken. She remembered the nightmares she had, one in particular that portrayed her beloved fox dead in her arms, lifeless eyes staring into the sky. Nick could have died, and she would have lost him forever.

"Uh, miss? You coming?"

Judy snapped her head up out of her thoughts to see the jaguar boarding the train. She blinked before hastily following him.

"Oh, yes, sorry! I got lost to my thoughts for a moment there."

The feline chuckled as he shrugged and grabbed the railing at the top of the compartment to steady himself, amber eyes gazing down at her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We all do."

The doe smiled a bit as she gripped the lower part of a pole as the doors closed and the train began to move.

"Sooo, your girlfriend works at the hospital?" She asked, in hope of turning any conversation from herself.

The jaguar nodded with a smile.

"Yup. She's a nurse. Works in the ICU, I believe, unless they got her somewhere else now."

Judy grinned.

"How long have you been dating?"

He chuckled.

"Oh, only about a week."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We met at a bar, talked, and somehow ended up discussing the whole Wilde-Hopps issue, which made us realize a few things. So, we are trying it out. See how it goes, you know?"

Judy's smile flickered at the mention of her and Nick's relationship but hid it with a nod of her head. Then a thought entered her head.

"Hopps and Wilde, huh? Media's going crazy about that story."

The jaguar sighed with a nod, staring out the window of the subway as it traveled through the subterranean tunnels beneath the city.

"Yeah. Personally, I think they are making too big of a deal out of this. The media should keep their noses out of other mammals' personal business. If Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde want to be in a relationship, that's their decision, you know?"

Judy had to force the gawking look from her face when the feline glanced down at her. She nodded in answer to his question.

The jaguar grinned and continued.

"Anyhow, I don't see what's wrong with interspecies relationships, though a predator and prey relationship _is_ a little odd, but as long as they care for each other, what's the harm?"

The rabbit couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, her eyes watering a bit with gratitude.

"Yeah. What's the harm?" She echoed, and the feline smiled as he went back to staring out the window.

Judy felt a warmth spread through her. She was glad that there were people like this out there that were on her side. It meant everything to her. It was… comforting.

"So, yeah." The jaguar continued after a moment. "I figured that if a fox and a rabbit could find something in each other, then a jaguar and fox could also."

Judy's head snapped back up in surprise and confusion.

"Fox and jaguar?"

The feline's eyes widened a bit in realization. He chuckled with a grin.

"Oh, sorry. My girlfriend. She's a vixen. Odd I know, but we're trying it out. See how it goes.

Judy smiled sincerely.

"Oh, good for you."

The train suddenly began to slow down as it entered Savannah Central Station, the subway station a block away from the hospital and her stop.

The jaguar hummed in anticipation.

"Ah. Here's our stop. You did say that you were headed to Savannah Central too, right?" He raised an eyebrow in question as the train came to a stop and the doors dinged open, strolling out onto the platform with the rabbit beside him.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Savannah Central Hospital here we come!" She pumped her fist in the air over-enthusiastically.

The large cat just smiled, raising his other eyebrow as he walked with her up the flight of stairs from the platform.

"Look who's feeling better." He commented as he stuck out a large paw. "Gerry Finnigan." He introduced himself.

Judy hesitantly took his bigger paw with both of her own, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. It would be alright if she told him who she was, right? Yeah, why not… What's the harm?

"Uh… Judy Hopps…" She admitted her identity, blushing a bit.

The jaguar froze in his steps, eyes widening with shock before his expression turned into one of excitement.

"Well, well, trickster." He commented with a chuckle as he began to walk again. "I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't think much about it. Finally get to meet you. One of the great heroes of Zootopia herself." He raised a single eyebrow at her in question. "So I'm guessing your friend at the hospital is _the_ Nick Wilde himself, huh?"

Judy nodded and blushed even further. She really should have gotten used to the fame by now, but she hadn't.

"Yeah, that's him. But, please keep your voice down Mr. Finnigan. I've been getting a lot of… unwelcomed attention lately and would appreciate it if you didn't draw much attention." She said anxiously, glancing about and pulling at her hood in a nervous habit.

The jaguar's eyes widened a bit and nodded with understanding, lowering his voice.

"Of course, and please, 'Mr. Finnigan' makes me feel like an old cat. Call me 'Gerry.'" He said with a grin.

The doe returned the grin with a smile.

"'Gerry' it is. So, cut through the park?" She suggested as they finally climbed the stairs out of the underground and entered the sunlight of the world above.

The plaza was a large one with the subway station at one end and the hospital at the other with a circular road connecting both sides while encircling a decent sized park in the center.

Mammals of varying species and kinds were milling around their day, whether they were in the park enjoying the nice sunny day or walking down the sidewalks and running errands.

From their position at the other end of the plaza, they could just see the parking garage sticking above the buildings from its position beside the hospital. There was a parking lot at the other end of the park where mammals could park if they didn't want to use the garage.

The park was spotted with trees and various types of artwork done by different artists who lived in the city throughout the ages.

Gerry shrugged as he looked both ways upon reaching the street before leading the way across the crosswalk.

"Park sounds good. So, going incognito, huh? That kind of sucks."

Judy sighed.

"Yeah, it does. I can't show my face in public without someone getting up in my face and asking about me and Nick."

The feline growled.

"What's with people?"

The rabbit grinned.

"I've been asking myself that question for a long time."

Gerry smiled.

"No kidding. Can't say I've ever been in your position, but there have been a few times where I just want to strangle some people, you know?"

Judy looked at him with a grin.

"Well, I would recommend _not_ doing that, because that would be assault, and then I would have to arrest you, soo…"

The jaguar laughed as they maneuvered around a mammal who was busy taking pictures of a flock of birds.

"I'll keep that in mind, officer."

They joked and chatted the rest of the way to the hospital steps.

They didn't pay the photographer any attention. After all, it was just some average everyday mammal who just happened to have a perfectly normal hobby of taking pictures of nature in the park. There was nothing out of the ordinary, no reason for suspicion, but have they been looking, they would have seen the mammal raise their camera away from the birds to snap several pictures of them before returning to the birds, back under that invisibility cloak that is being normal.

A hunter amongst prey, hidden in plain sight.

Normal is just an illusion.

* * *

 **;) Mwhaha...**

 **Need I say anything more?**

 **Alright, well, I think I am going to try and bring some more OC characters, like Gerry Finnigan, into the mix. I am still trying to work out the future plotline, so I can't say for certain when next chapter will be ready. I mean, it doesn't take me long to write these things up. It is the planning and how these chapters play a part in the bigger picture that needs careful consideration, especially now. So, hang in there. I'm not dead. Not dying. Oh so wish I am not dying like Nick in _Forty One Days_ by Ande883. [Still missing a few chunks of my heart after that one, Ande... ;(] It's a good story, depressing at times, yes. Funny at times, yes. Overall, a nice piece of fanfiction... though prepare to cry... hard... really hard...**

 **Kind of like another story that I like. It's depressing. One of the most depressing stories I'm following at the moment. _What I Didn't Do_ by GarrulousParakeet. You want to have your heart wrenched so tight you can barely breathe, start reading that story. You will not be disappointed.**

 **Anyways, enough depressing shoutouts!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I might keep them this length for here on out. It's easier that way for me. We'll see.**

 **Until Next Time! (Because there _will_ be a next time... There will. What don't believe me? There will. You want to fight, bro?! Stop judging me!) [ _I apologize for my brief moment of insanity. Thank you for reading.]_**

 **StoryCrusader out!**


	24. Chapter 24: I Need To Ask You Something

**Okay. Let me first start off with this: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been caught up in other things. Work. School. My mind has been all over the place. I just haven't been able to focus. I've actually had this chapter half complete for ages now. And it's not even long! So yeah, sorry that I've had a lack of focus for a while. However, I'm going to try and get another chapter going straight away. I just wish it won't take too long...**

 **Anyways, enjoy the long-anticipated but frustratingly short chapter... Sorry...**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: I Need To Ask You Something**

* * *

Judy laughed as she climbed the rest of the steps to the hospital entrance, Gerry still in step beside her. She looked up at the jaguar with an amused look.

"Seriously? You just came out and said it."

Gerry was covering his face with a paw in embarrassment but with a smile on his face. The feline gave her a nod.

"Yep, that's the result of me having a couple beers too much and a pretty vixen there before my eyes." He groaned.

The rabbit shook her head with a grin.

"Wow. So, you just went up and complimented her butt. Really slick there, Gerry."

The jaguar chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well… Hey, somehow it worked! Worst pick-up line ever, but at least I now have a very nice fox girlfriend."

Judy nodded with a shrug.

"So, Vivian, the same vixen that is Nick's nurse, is your girlfriend? Small world." She commented with a grin.

Gerry nodded as he opened the door for her.

"Yes, it is. After you, miss Jane Doe." He said with a grin, gesturing her forward.

Judy gave him a grateful smile and strolled into the airconditioned lobby of the hospital, pulling her hood further over her face after seeing the usual reporters lying in wait, hoping for a story.

The lobby was large, fitted to accommodate mammals of all sizes. Desks lined the far wall at different heights for the various sizes of the citizens that come to the hospital. Corridors spanned off of it in various directions, including one that led to the elevators to the upper levels.

Gerry walked in behind her.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. Nice to meet you." He commented with a smile, extending his large paw.

Judy beamed up at him and gripped his paw with both of hers since it was too big to shake with one.

"And you, Gerry. Thanks for walking with me."

The blackspotted feline nodded his head.

"No problem." His ears perked up as someone called his name. A wide smile spread across his face as he lifted his head to spot someone behind the rabbit. "Vivian!" He greeted happily.

Judy turned around to see a dark-furred vixen approaching them in pink scrubs. The fox smiled as she recognized Judy after the couple times they had met when the rabbit was visiting Nick. She happened to be the same fox that had been led by instinctual urge to try and seduce Nick. Fortunately, she had took Nick as an inspiration and had broadened her range of possible boyfriends to include other species.

That's how she ended up with Gerry, and she had to admit that although it was a little awkward to have a jaguar as a boyfriend since he was so much taller than her, she was enjoying his company.

Vivian greeted the rabbit with a smile.

"Hey."

Judy grinned.

"Hey, Vivian." She greeted in turn.

Despite her initial misgivings about the vixen—since this vixen _did_ try to make a move on _her fox_ —Judy had warmed up to her.

The fox grinned at her before beaming up at the jaguar as she slipped her arm around his.

"I see you've met, Gerry." She observed with a smile to her voice.

The feline smiled as he slid his arm around his vulpine girlfriend. Judy grinned and nodded a response to the fox.

"Yeah, we met on the subway. You never told me you had a jaguar for a boyfriend." She accused in an amused tone.

The vixen's head lowered a bit with a bashful look but a grin on her face nonetheless.

"I wasn't sure how you would react, but I guess I should have realized that you of all people will be okay with interspecies relationships. Anyways, the clock is ticking for my lunch hour, so…" She informed as she looked up at Gerry suggestively.

The jaguar smiled as he looked back at Judy.

"We best be going. Nice to meet you."

Judy nodded her head in understanding.

"Nice to meet you too, Gerry. See you, Vivian. Have a nice lunch!"

Vivian smiled in gratitude and offered a wave of her paw as she and Gerry began to walk away.

"Thank you. You best get going. Nick is waiting for you." She informed in a lowered voice so no one could overhear her.

Judy nodded as her eyes flickered to the cluster of reporters before giving a final wave to the departing couple and cautiously walking towards the elevators, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. A sheep reporter glanced her way and she tensed a bit, but didn't stop walking. She breathed a small sigh of relief when the mammal returned back to his smartphone.

She walked around a corner, out of sight of the reporters, and only then did she spring forward into a sprint for the elevators.

She hated doing this. She hated sneaking around, but it was the only way she could get anywhere without people harassing her. When she had entered the Mystic Springs Oasis, she had been paranoid that everyone would be critical of her, making her even more uncomfortable than she would have already been—damn naturalists and their naked tendencies. However, she found everyone to be quite openminded, or they didn't seem to care. Either way, that had at least been a highlight in the otherwise traumatizing and never-to-be-repeated experience.

She heard the large elevator ding and open up to reveal her sanctuary, the ward of the hospital where one special fox was scheduled to reside for months still.

Her long ears perked up upon hearing that familiar smooth voice in the distance as she stepped from the elevator.

Judy grinned as she padded down the hallway towards Nick's room.

She paused outside his room to let a few nurses out, greeting them with a smile before entering.

"Hey, Nick." She greeted.

The russet-furred tod's ears flicked towards the door at her entrance as he glanced at her with a wide grin.

"Hey, Carrots. Took your time. You told me fifteen minutes. It's been thirty." He smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Honestly, you got to get better at your time estimating skills."

Judy rolled her eyes as she hopped up into a chair by the bedside.

"Har har. I ran into someone, and we got talking. Sorry it took me so long."

Nick waved his paw with a chuckle, his emerald half-lidded gaze looking at her.

"It's fine." He assured before focusing inquisitive eyes on her. "So who did you meet?" He asked as he reached over to get a drink from his bedside table.

The rabbit doe smiled excitedly.

"A jaguar. His name was Gerry, and get this. He's dating Vivian."

Nick nearly spat out his drink in surprise as he turned his wide eyes back to her.

"No… No kidding? I didn't know Vivian was the interspecies type."

Judy nodded in agreement as she climbed into bed beside him to snuggle against his side as much as she could with his back brace on.

"I know, right? But I saw them with my own eyes walking out paw in paw."

Nick hummed before shrugging with a grin as he draped an arm around his rabbit.

"Huh. Well, good for her. Now you don't have to keep giving her death glares each time you see her around me."

She frowned up at him, her amethyst eyes narrowing.

"I do not!"

"Do to, Carrots." Nick insisted with a smirk. "Do to. Can't deny it, Fluff."

Judy rolled her eyes as she sank against Nick's side, ears lowered behind her head as her anxiety and paranoia of the outside world were soothed away by the vulpine's warmth.

"Okay. So maybe at first, but honestly, she's nice. Can't say the same about you, Sick." She quirked, nudging the fox in the side with a grin.

Nick feigned a hurt expression, paw coming to rest over his heart dramatically.

" _Hurtful_ , Carrots! Is this how you treat a poor fox who is confined to a hospital bed?"

Judy smirked.

"Yup, pretty much." She affirmed, making the fox grin.

He chuckled as he reached over to pick something off the nearby table. He sighed as he handed her a container of salad.

"So… lunch?"

She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. Any news from the doctors?"

Nick shrugged a bit as he glanced at the television.

"Same old. Same old. They say I'm healing nicely. Still have months left in here though." He informed indifferently, but Judy saw beyond the mask.

She placed a paw on his arm reassuringly with a knowing compassionate look.

"Don't worry about me, Nick. Just focus on getting better. You'll be back on the job in no time." She soothed his unspoken concerns.

Nick smiled at the gesture.

"I love you, Carrots. You know that?"

Judy smiled as she swallowed a fork-full of romaine. She snuggled into his side as he tightened his embrace.

"Do I know that? Yes…" She looked up at him fondly. "Yes, I do."

The fox's smile grew before his face fell in thought. He averted his gaze slightly with a nervous twitch of his ear.

"Uh, Judy…?"

The lapin blinked in surprise at the use of her real name, something Nick rarely used. She looked up at him quizzically.

"Yeah?"

Nick sighed as his emerald eyes remade contact with her deep amethyst orbs.

"If I… If I ask you to do something… will you do it?" He asked in an unnaturally nervous voice.

Judy set down her salad with a frown, giving him her full attention.

"Of course. What's this about, Nick?"

The fox closed his eyes as he let his head fall back to rest against the inclined bed.

He was silent for a few moments before sighing heavily.

"Have I ever told you about my mother?" He asked in a soft voice.

Judy's eyes widened at how small and fragile the voice coming from her fox's mouth was. This was a side of Nick she had only seen a few times. This was Nick speaking about something close to his heart.

Her brow furrowed as she twisted in his embrace to place a paw against his chest.

"You've told me how she raised you after your father passed away and how she has been sick and you go to visit her sometimes. Why? What's wrong?"

Nick sighed with a frown, opening his eyes with a pained look.

"I didn't tell you everything…" He started as he pulled her closer. "She's sick, yes. But it's worse than that. She's been in a coma since I was thirteen."

The rabbit's ears drooped as her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh…" She breathed, her heart pained at the emotion dwelling behind her fox's eyes.

She never knew that about his mother. Nick made it a habit to not talk about his past. He's only given her snapshots of what it was like. She had known that he had a rough childhood and that had culminated into his life of a streetwise hustler, but certain areas of his life he had kept to himself or given only vague details about. His mother was one of those unclear parts that made up what she knew of Nicholas Wilde's past. She had never thought much of it, but now…

Her eyes welled up to glimmer with compassion as she hugged his side tightly.

"Oh, Nick… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He sighed with a small smile.

"It's okay, Carrots. I should have told you." He sighed again as he met her gaze. "I've done my best to pay for her medical bills all these years. That's the real reason why I got into hustling people, you know." He admitted with a far away look in his eyes. "I guess that I got too carried away with the game. I was young, naïve, and foolish. I was placed in an orphanage for a while. That's where I met Finnick, and… it all went on from there." He grinned. "I found a way to trick the system to accept my anonymous donations as Mr. VanButtington to pay for the medical costs." He laughed softly.

Judy smiled, her eyes watery.

"Mr. VanButtington?"

Nick shrugged a bit.

"An alias." He explained before continuing, his grin fading. "She's in a nice extended care facility outside of the city. Tranquil Hills Medical Center. I make an effort to visit her every couple weeks..." He informed with a soft voice before he turned his head to look at her with expressive eyes.

Judy hummed with sudden understanding and spoke up before he could continue.

"And you haven't visited her in a while…" She assumed, earning a nod from the tod.

Nick gave a smile and reached over with his paw to grasp hers, his IV trailing behind.

"And since I can't go anywhere…"

"You want me to go visit her for you." Judy finished for him softly, squeezing his paw in reassurance.

He nodded before giving her a questioning look.

"So could you? If you are okay with it that is. I understand if it seems a little weird, but she doesn't get any visitors besides me. It would mean a lot if you could go in my place, Carrots." He told her with a pleading hopeful look.

Judy smiled before pushing herself upward to capture his lips in a quick kiss. She hugged his arm tightly.

"Nick, you dumb fox. Of course, I will go for you."

Nick's face broke into a relieved and wide smile as he hugged her back with a heavy exhale.

"Thanks, Judy. I mean it."

The rabbit nodded against his shoulder.

"I know you do. You're saying my real name."

The fox grinned as he stared up at the ceiling while stroking Judy's fur with his paw.

"Sly bunny." He chuckled.

Judy broke away with a smile, tapping his bicep with a small fist.

"Dumb fox."

* * *

Chief Bogo sighed as he took off his reading glasses and leaned back in his chair after several hours of looking over paperwork that was scattered on his desk. He wished that he could put all of this off for tomorrow. Who wouldn't? He may be satisfied with his job, but it was tough work. The type of work that would drive even the most enthusiastic cop crazy when engaged in it for an excessive amount of time. Well… perhaps Judy Hopps was an exception, but she's always been exceptional.

The large cape buffalo rubbed a hoof over his weary face as he glanced about his quiet office. Too quiet…

Secretly, he wished he could be playing Gazelle's newest album over his phone to fill the silence, but… uh, last time he did that, he almost got caught. He had a reputation to uphold!

He sighed again as he picked up a ZPD coffee mug from the desk and got up to make his way to the breakroom to refill it, but not before he paged the front desk.

"Clawhauser." He called.

Immediately the voice of the chubby cheetah responded back through the speaker.

" _Yes, Chief Bogo, sir?_ "

"I'm heading to the breakroom. If you need me and I am not back in my office, you know where I'll be." He informed before making his way to the door as Clawhauser called back.

" _Copy that, sir._ "

Bogo merely snorted in satisfaction as he pulled open the door and stepped out onto the balcony that extended out from the wall and into the same expansive space that encompassed the precinct's lobby down below, but as he turned to close the door behind him, a voice spoke up.

"Chief Bogo?"

The cape buffalo turned around to look down at a slim rabbit buck who was dressed in a sleek professional suit. The white furred lapin with black stripes looked up at the towering mammal with cool blue eyes.

Bogo frowned.

"Yes, I'm Bogo. If you are one of the reporters, I'm afraid that I can't help you." He informed automatically, having already encountered numerous reporters seeking the story on the Wilde-Hopps relationship.

The rabbit shook his head with a professional smile.

"I can assure you I'm not a reporter." He responded.

He held out a paw as he dug into his pockets.

"My name's Jack Savage. Special Agent Jack Savage." He introduced, flipping open his wallet to reveal his badge and ID. "I'm with the Zootopian Bureau of Investigation. Is there any way we can talk? I know it is short notice and sudden, but this is important."

The cape buffalo raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"How important?"

The rabbit's blue gaze looked on seriously back into the buffalo's.

"Very."

Bogo's face fell into a serious frown as he reopened the door, sensing the seriousness of whatever matter that this ZBI agent wanted to address.

"Come in." He invited.

Savage nodded and followed the buffalo into the room, leaping up into the chair that was positioned in front of the desk while the door closed behind him.

Chief Bogo sat back down in his desk, steepling his hooves in front of him with a frown.

"What is so important that the ZBI thinks it's necessary to involve the ZPD?" He asked suspiciously. "Did something bad happen?"

The rabbit merely revealed a file from behind his back and laid it upon the buffalo's desk.

"It's not so much something bad happening than something bad that may happen… again. I need your help to stop the cycle that has been repeating for over a decade…"

* * *

 **Alright, so not long I know. But I am trying to force my creative brain into action again for this story. It's not easy that's for sure.**

 **I hope you liked it enough. I know there is still no real drama yet like this story had previously, but I promise it is coming.**

 **Death is coming...**

 **Anyways, have fun with that thought! ;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **StoryCrusader signing out**


End file.
